Les âmes entrelacées
by Dansmabulle
Summary: ."Jasper… non!", mais déjà le sol se dérobait sous mes pieds et j’accueillis l’obscurité presqu’avec soulagement… c’était fini… La vie de Lena bascule lors de sa rencontre avec les Cullen, tout comme celle de Josh. OCxOC, Review SVP!
1. Chapter 1: Je déteste la randonnée

**Disclaimer : ce merveilleux univers de Twilight ne m'appartient pas (sigh)…**

_**Chapitre 1 : Je déteste la randonnée…**_

Pourquoi moi?

Pourquoi aujourd'hui?

Ce temps exécrable ne me poussait vraiment pas à le suivre mais il en avait tellement envie… Josh adorait la randonnée et même un temps pluvieux et froid ne le rebutait pas.

Cela faisait tout juste une semaine, une longue semaine passée dans sa famille, dans la banlieue de Washington, à passer mon temps à sourire et à apprendre désespérément tous les prénoms des membres de son immense famille… Quand il m'a proposé une échappatoire, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion, sans vraiment me soucier de sa nature… J'aurais peut-être dû tout compte fait. Au premier abord, un week-end en montagne, de beaux paysages et de belles soirées autour d'un grand feu, blottie dans les bras de celui qui avait volé mon cœur, semblait prometteur. Cependant, un temps humide et glacial, un sol boueux et glissant, l'absence totale de panorama, complètement obscurci par la brume permanente, et à présent des ampoules, transformaient cette échappée belle en un interminable supplice…

« Josh, je n'en peux vraiment plus là… on fait une pause ? » le suppliai-je, essoufflée et certainement aussi rouge qu'un pivoine. La dernière chose qui aurait dû me traverser l'esprit avant d'accepter, était le fait que je ne suis en aucun cas une sportive ! Un après-midi de shopping ou à la limite la montée de quatre étages, ça c'est un sport à ma portée, mais surtout pas une longue marche de six heures avec un dénivelé décidément pas coopératif…

« Mon cœur, je veux absolument atteindre cette clairière avant midi, tu verras, avec un peu de chance le soleil sera au rendez-vous ! »

Quel éternel optimiste ! Ça m'a toujours plu mais là, je commençais à regretter son enthousiasme démesuré : cette contrée avait un charme qu'il m'était vraiment difficile d'apprécier… Je continuais à ruminer, concentrée sur mon souffle court, pendant ce qui m'a semblé être des heures, quand finallement nous arrivâmes à destination.

« Et voilà notre petit coin de paradis ! »

« Hum, Josh, sans vouloir te vexer, mon idée du paradis est complètement différente… ça serait plutôt une île déserte, le sable chaud, l'eau turquoise à perte de vue et surtout un magnifique soleil caressant ma peau de ses doux rayons… » soupirai-je.

Incapable de rester debout une minute de plus, je m'affalai sur le sol recouvert de mousse moelleuse et fermai les yeux afin de m'imaginer dans ce cadre idyllique. Malgré les frissons qui parcoururent mon corps au contact du sol froid, il me semblait être incapable de me relever avant au moins deux bonnes semaines…

« Pour le soleil, désolé, il n'a pas dû recevoir le message », je souriai, il semblait vraiment désolé de ce fiasco climatique.

« Mais je peux toujours essayer de le remplacer » ajouta-t-il en s'allongeant à mes côtés et en m'enlaçant tendrement. Il caressa doucement ma joue et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres asséchées par ses interminables heures de randonnée.

Après tout, après l'effort vient le réconfort, autre point qui m'avait échappé : nous étions arrivés à destination et nous avions devant nous tout un week-end à passer dans les bras l'un de l'autre… Ses pensées devaient être semblables aux miennes car il commença à m'embrasser plus fougueusement, son souffle chaud réchauffant mes joues, ses lèvres si douces sur les miennes que j'en oubliai toute notion du temps.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je le laissai se relever non sans regret : le ciel s'assombrissait et il fallait préparer le campement pour la nuit. A peine debout, il m'enserra par la taille et me fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Lena, je t'aime ».

Ses doux yeux verts me dévisageaient, attendant nerveusement ma réponse, tandis que, perdue dans ma contemplation, je laissai mon regard détailler chaque trait de son visage. Ses lèvres pâles et fines, son nez aquilin, son front recouvert de quelques mèches rebelles, sa chevelure chocolat, légèrement bouclée, dans laquelle mes doigts adoraient se perdre et surtout ses yeux, d'un vert limpide et pourtant si mystérieux, à croire que même si cela faisait près de 8 mois qu'on était ensemble, ils m'étaient toujours aussi inconnus… je sortis de ma rêverie quand je réalisai que sa main libre pressait doucement la mienne, inquiet de connaître ma réponse.

« Tu ne ressens pas la même chose pour moi, c'est ça ? »

A présent il baissait la tête, me privant du spectacle dont mes yeux ne se lassaient pas d'admirer. Bien que ce fût la première fois qu'il le dise, sa déclaration ne m'avait pas surprise : chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses attentions trahissaient les sentiments qu'il portait à mon égard. Cependant, je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de très 'verbale', je n'exprime pas souvent mes sentiments. Par pudeur ou par éducation, les mots 'je t'aime' n'étaient pas phrases courantes dans ma famille…

« Josh, crois-tu que j'aurais enduré ce calvaire si ce n'était pas le cas ? »

Un sourire étira ses lèvres mais il avait visiblement besoin de l'entendre.

« Je t'aime Josh, ne doute jamais de cela », murmurai-je doucement, suffisamment fort cependant pour qu'il l'entende. Il se mit soudainement à rire aux éclats.

« Etait-ce vraiment si pénible cette petite matinée de marche en forêt ? »

Il osait demander !

_Mais non, bien sûr que non, je n'ai fait que simuler ma pointe de côté et mon souffle rauque !_

« Tu n'as aucune envie de connaître ma réponse, crois moi ! »

Son rire mélodieux éclata de plus belle.

« Je te promets une soirée inoubliable pour me rattraper mon cœur ! Mais d'abord, il faut aller chercher du bois pour faire du feu et monter la tente. »

« Des corvées ? Elle commence bien ta soirée inoubliable ! »

« Mais il fait encore jour… »

« D'accord, mais c'est moi qui m'occupe de la tente, je n'ai aucune envie de retourner dans cette forêt sombre et humide »

« Tu y arriveras toute seule ? » dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie, enfin je me bornais à n'y voir rien d'autre.

« Ca n'est pas sorcier, je l'ai déjà fait plein de fois » mentis-je effrontément.

« Bien, alors à tout à l'heure mon ange » répondit-il en volant un baiser avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

Je n'avais pas plus tôt tourné le dos que j'entendis un craquement sec, suivi d'une brusque bourrasque de vent et d'un cri étouffé. Je me retournai alors pour être le témoin d'une scène qui me hanterait pour le reste de mes jours, fussent-ils comptés.

Un homme terrifiant, à la peau blafarde et au regard noir, bestial, avait la tête penchée sur le cou de mon amant. On aurait pu croire qu'il l'embrassait doucement si les yeux de Josh ne trahissaient pas une intense douleur et une indescriptible terreur, me fixant comme pour la dernière fois. Ses lèvres tremblantes parvinrent seulement à prononcer : « Lena, cours… ».

C'est alors que la panique succéda à la stupeur, libérant mon corps et surtout mes poumons de leur soudaine paralysie. Dans une énorme inspiration, je me mis à crier, crier aussi fort que possible, espérant vainement que la solitude de cet endroit, si chère à mon cœur quelques minutes auparavant, n'était qu'un leurre et qu'une route ou un chemin fréquenté par des randonneurs tous venus le même jour en ce même endroit était là, en contrebas, qu'ils allaient entendre mon appel au secours, que nous n'allions pas mourir des mains d'un fou sanguinaire, cannibale de surcroit !

Un bref sentiment de soulagement m'envahit quand j'aperçus deux ombres à l'orée du bois : on m'avait entendu, de l'aide venait pour nous secourir, tiens bon Josh, ils arrivent… mais l'homme à la bouche encore dégoulinante de sang leva la tête, me fixant de son regard à présent rouge sang, le plus terrifiant de tous les cauchemars, et grognant comme une bête enragée, se dressa de toute sa hauteur pour mieux fondre sur moi. Un cri qui n'était pas le mien retentit : « Jasper… non ! », mais déjà le sol se dérobait sous mes pieds et j'accueillis l'obscurité presqu'avec soulagement… c'était fini … et je fus surprise de ma dernière pensée : _décidément je déteste la randonnée_…

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**


	2. Chapter 2: Convalescence

**J'espère que ça vous plaît… R&R !**

**Disclaimer : comme d'hab, rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est Lena !**

**Chapitre 2 : Convalescence**

Des murmures me firent reprendre conscience. Je n'étais pas seule mais j'ignorais où j'étais et dans quel état ? J'entrouvris prudemment les yeux : la pièce jaune pâle baignait dans la faible lueur du jour et j'étais allongée dans un grand lit à baldaquins. Il faisait jour ? J'étais encore vivante ? Je retins un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'en tournant la tête, je réveillai une douleur lancinante derrière mon crâne : si j'étais morte, pourrais-je encore ressentir de la douleur ? Non, je respirais toujours, j'étais définitivement vivante et apparemment entière. Que s'était-il passé ? Où étais-je ?

« Elle reprend conscience et a l'air confuse : elle ne se souvient de rien. » dit une voix masculine venant d'une autre pièce.

« Allons lui parler » répondit une autre voix, douce mais autoritaire, un homme également.

J'entendis alors des pas monter un probable escalier et s'approcher de ma chambre. Je n'étais pas rassurée, un pressentiment me poussait à la méfiance. Instinctivement, et bêtement (je ne le comprendrais que plus tard), je fis semblant d'être toujours endormie : je n'étais pas prête à rencontrer ces personnes, aussi bien intentionnées quelles soient. Il fallait d'abord que je reprenne mes esprits, que j'y voie plus clair.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et deux, non trois personnes, entrèrent quasi sans bruit.

« Elle ne souhaite pas nous parler » dit la première voix avant de rajouter, l'air moqueur « Elle feint d'être endormie ».

_Aahh je suis trahie ! Suis-je si mauvaise actrice ? _Je l'entendis alors glousser, comme s'il avait pu lire … mes pensées !

« Lena, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, croyez-moi. Nous voulons seulement vous parler » dit alors la deuxième voix, douce et compatissante.

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? » répondis-je en ouvrant brusquement les yeux, faisant fi de ma mascarade.

Ils n'eurent pas l'air surpris de mon réveil soudain mais ils semblaient gênés par ma question. Il y avait deux hommes et une femme. Le premier était assis sur une chaise, près de mon lit : il avait la peau pâle et les cheveux blonds, il était avenant, rassurant, mais gardait un air soucieux, tel un docteur au chevet de son malade. Le deuxième, adossé au chambranle de la porte, semblait plus jeune : il était grand et svelte, aux cheveux roux et au sourire moqueur. Il avait un regard qui me dérangeait, comme s'il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, _un livre apparemment humoristique…_ La jeune femme se tenait derrière l'homme blond, une main sur son épaule : elle souriait et m'observait d'un air maternel, son doux visage entouré d'une chevelure caramel.

« Je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen » dit alors l'homme blond.

_Nous étions donc dans un hôpital ?_

« Et voici ma femme, Esmé, et mon fils, Edward » continua-t-il.

_Ils travaillent en famille ?_

Edward poussa un petit rire avant de préciser : « Tu n'es pas à l'hôpital mais chez nous ».

J'étais mal à l'aise : avais-je émis mes pensées à voix haute ? Et puis c'était où « chez nous » d'abord ? J'allais poser cette dernière question quand une fois encore, Edward me prit de court :

« Nous habitons Forks, en bordure de celle-ci pour être plus précis ».

Là, je commençais vraiment à paniquer, et Carlisle dut s'en apercevoir car il crût bon d'ajouter : « Edward peut lire dans les pensées ».

Comme c'est rassurant !! Bon Dieu mais où est-ce que j'étais tombée ! Je me retrouvais là, entourée par trois inconnus dont l'un affirme lire dans les pensées, sans savoir comment j'avais atterri ici et surtout où était…

« Josh ! » m'écriai-je alors.

Tout me revenait en mémoire : la longue marche, la petite clairière, Josh s'éloignant dans les bois avant d'être attaqué par ce fou sanguinaire, cet homme terrifiant qui s'était ensuite jeté sur moi…

« Où est-il ? Comment va-t-il ? Et comment nous avez-vous trouvé ? » Je respirais difficilement, la panique ressentie quelques heures plus tôt refaisant surface.

« C'était vous les deux ombres de la forêt ? Vous l'avez vu n'est-ce pas ? Vous l'avez vu nous attaquer. » La scène se jouait encore et encore dans ma tête, s'empirant à chaque fois un peu plus…

« Comment va-t-il ? » murmurai-je, mon cœur battant la chamade, mon corps frissonnant à chaque fois que je revoyais ces yeux pourpres.

Tous les trois avaient à présent baissé le regard, même Edward n'arborait plus son sourire goguenard.

« REPONDEZ MOI! »

De la colère s'ajouta alors à ma panique : je n'étais pas arrivée là par la volonté du saint esprit ! Ils devaient savoir, ils devaient me dire où il était, comment il allait ! A moins qu'ils hésitaient à me le dire… ils ne voulaient peut-être pas m'inquiéter… ou me faire de la peine… Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que la vérité s'abattit sur moi. Mon cœur cessa de battre.

« Il est mort… » furent les seuls mots que je parvins à prononcer, sous le choc, cependant incapable d'y croire.

Carlisle regarda en direction d'Edward, demandant silencieusement conseil quant à la façon la plus adéquate de me répondre, tandis qu'Esmé ne me quittait plus des yeux, partageant silencieusement ma peine.

« Je refuse de lui laisser croire ça » murmura Edward. Il soutenait le regard de son père, apparemment en désaccord avec lui.

« Comment crois-tu qu'elle réagira en l'apprenant ? Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de lui dire la vérité, ne serait-ce que pour les Volturi… »

Edward frissonna en entendant ce dernier mot, mais n'abandonna pas pour autant.

« Je sais qu'un an auparavant, je n'aurais pas tenu le même discours, la protection de la famille serait passée avant tout. Mais maintenant j'ai Bella, j'ai enfin compris ce qu'est l'amour. J'ai la chance d'avoir trouvé une raison à ma vie. Carlisle, ils s'aiment : je ne peux pas me résoudre à les séparer pour notre propre bénéfice. Et puis, je pense qu'elle gardera le secret, ne serait-ce que pour lui » dit-il plus doucement, en se tournant à nouveau vers moi.

J'étais restée interdite pendant toute leur conversation, ne comprenant que quelques bribes. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'étaient les Volturi, Bella ou leur secret, et je m'en fichais. La seule image devant mes yeux était le beau visage de mon amant, me souriant et me couvant du regard.

« Lena ? S'il vous plaît Lena, écoutez moi… » dit Carlisle doucement, comme un père voulant rassurer son enfant. Je restai plusieurs minutes, immobile, à ressasser mes souvenirs de Josh, avant de me décider à sortir de ma rêverie et à lui faire face.

Cependant, il avait à peine ouvert la bouche qu'un cri de douleur retentit dans la maison, un cri qui me glaça le sang : un homme hurlait à la mort, souffrant affreusement. Edward allait fermer la porte pour étouffer ses cris quand j'entendis entre deux râles :

« LENA ! »

**Un avis embellirait ma journée !!**


	3. Chapter 3: Le secret

**Disclaimer : comme d'hab, rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est Lena !**

**Chapitre 3 : Le secret.**

Cette voix… malgré ces cris, je l'aurais reconnue entre mille !

Je sautai alors hors du lit, me précipitant vers la porte. Edward parut hésiter mais finalement ne fit rien pour me retenir. Je débouchai alors sur le palier d'un escalier, les cris qui à présent s'étaient mus en gémissements provenaient de l'étage du dessus. Je me précipitai vers leur source, le cœur battant, bien plus par crainte du spectacle qui allait s'offrir à mes yeux que par ma faible condition physique. J'ouvris la porte et stoppai net.

Du soulagement mêlé à de l'anxiété m'envahit : c'était bien lui, il était vivant ! Mais il agonisait, son visage tordu de douleur, tout en sueur. Il était tels ces malades atteints de fièvres tropicales, pâles et délirants. Il murmura une nouvelle fois mon nom, et je parcouru rapidement la pièce pour me pencher à son chevet.

Je caressai doucement ses cheveux : « Chut, je suis là, tout va bien… calme-toi ». Ma voix sembla l'apaiser, il respirait plus doucement mais son visage restait contracté par la douleur.

_Ils ne lui donnent donc pas de morphine ? _Aucune perfusion ni appareil médicaux ne l'entouraient…

« Ça ne servirait à rien » répondit Edward à ma silencieuse question.

_Décidément, je ne m'y ferais pas !_

« C'est comme ça qu'on a su ton prénom » ajouta-t-il comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. « Il ne cesse de le répéter… »

« Il est très inquiet pour toi » compléta douloureusement une autre voix, qui m'était encore inconnue.

Elle provenait du coin de la pièce le plus éloigné du lit, le plus sombre aussi. C'était un homme, pâle également – _un trait de famille ?_- prostré dans un fauteuil. Je ne distinguais pas bien son visage, dissimulé dans la pénombre de la pièce.

« Cesse de te torturer Jasper, tu ne le soulageras pas en restant à ses côtés. C'est de la souffrance physique, et non émotionnelle… »

_Jasper ?_

« Qu'est-ce que tu en … »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un autre cri retentit dans la pièce. Il ne provenait cependant pas de Josh, mais de moi : je venais de reconnaître ce prénom, de reconnaître à quelle horrible et effrayante personne, ou devrais-je dire animal, il appartenait.

« C'est LUI !! Lui qui nous a attaqués ! C'est un malade, un fou !! »

Mes cris attirèrent Carlisle et Esmé. Carlisle tenta de s'approcher, de me calmer.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois » me dit-il, presque suppliant.

« Que fait-il ici ?!» m'écriai-je, hystérique, tremblant comme une feuille. Instinctivement, je m'étais penchée sur Josh, dans une position se voulant protectrice, bien que vaine.

« Jasper ! » rétorqua alors Carlisle, et soudainement une vague de calme me submergea, comme si on venait de m'injecter un sédatif. Pourtant je n'avais pas senti l'aiguille… La fureur laissa place à la confusion : pourquoi protégeaient-ils ce fou ? Et surtout pourquoi le laissaient-ils dans la chambre de Josh ? Pour qu'il finisse son boulot ?

« C'était un accident, justifia Edward, nous ne nous nourrissons seulement que d'animaux ».

« Pardon ? »

« Lena, poursuivit Carlisle, nous sommes des… des vampires ».

« Des vampires ? » répétai-je, incrédule.

_Mais c'est une famille de fous ! Oui c'est ça, ils sont complètement dingues !_

Je me mis à rire, nerveusement sans doute.

« Des _vampires_ ?! Haha ! Franchement j'ai failli y croire ! Non mais sérieusement des vampires, et en plus de ça, végétariens ! Là vous y êtes allés un peu fort… »

Ils ne réagissaient pas à mon incrédulité, se contentant de me fixer du regard comme si c'était moi qui ne tournait pas rond !

« J'ai compris, c'est une blague!! Il y a une caméra cachée quelque part ! » Je jetai des coups d'œil furtifs ça et là, pour dénicher l'appareil…

Toujours pas de réponse, Esmé regardait alternativement Carlisle et Edward, l'air embarrassé.

« Non, sérieusement… dites moi ce qu'il a ». Ils commençaient à me taper sur les nerfs : quand on est démasqué, on cesse la comédie !

Jasper prit son visage dans les mains, l'air affligé. Sincèrement, blague ou pas, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le détester pour ce qu'il avait fait.

« _Lena…_ » Je tournai les yeux vers Josh, lui serrant plus fortement la main. Il inclina la tête vers moi, les yeux toujours clos, révélant ainsi une marque à la base de son cou. Une marque de morsure, faite quelques heures plus tôt.

_Non, ce n'est pas possible, les vampires n'existent que dans les livres, ou les films ! Ça se saurait s'ils étaient réels !_

« Nous n'avons aucun intérêt à révéler notre existence à quiconque » argumenta Edward.

« Nous ? » demandai-je, sans pour autant avoir besoin d'écouter la réponse : évidemment, ils avaient tous la même peau pâle, les mêmes yeux ambrés, à l'exception de Jasper dont les yeux gardaient une teinte de rouge.

Ma respiration s'accéléra : s'ils disaient vrai, je me trouvais actuellement dans une maison isolée, cernée de vampires qui apparemment ne craignaient pas la lumière du jour et qui pouvaient à tout instant se jeter sur moi !

Je ressentis une nouvelle vague de calme. D'où est-ce que ça venait ? J'étais droguée ou quoi ?

« Nous sommes comme tu l'as dit des végétariens : tu n'as rien à craindre » me dit alors Carlisle, sur un ton rassurant.

« Et non, on ne t'as pas drogué » ajouta Edward, le ton moqueur de retour, « c'est Jasper : il peut ressentir et contrôler les émotions ».

Ça expliquait pas mal de choses mais ne me surprenait pas plus que ça : après avoir appris l'existence de vampires, celle de télépathe ou d'empathe me laissait presque de marbre !

« C'est donc ça votre secret ? »

« Oui » répondit Carlisle « et il ne faut le dire absolument à personne ! Cela nous mettrait tous en danger… »

« Les Volturi… » Ils me regardèrent, surpris que je connaisse ce mot. « Je vous ai entendu tout à l'heure… mais je ne veux pas savoir. »

_J'ai eu mon compte de frayeurs pour les dix ans à venir ! _

Josh se rappela à nous en gémissant et je compris alors la gravité de son état : il avait été mordu par un vampire, et dans le peu de films que j'avais vu, ça ne se terminait jamais bien…

« Il est en train de mourir ? »

« Techniquement oui » soupira Carlisle.

« Techniquement ? parce qu'il y a une différence entre mourir techniquement et mourir tout court ? » dis-je, sarcastiquement.

« Son corps meurt mais son esprit demeure, il devient l'un des nôtres ».

« Josh va devenir un… un vampire ? »

Ca faisait beaucoup trop d'informations pour moi. Il fallait que je réfléchisse, que je récapitule…

_Donc, apparemment les Cullen sont des vampires, mais rien à craindre, ils sont végétariens. _

_Sauf qu'il faut se méfier un peu vu que c'est l'un deux qui a attaqué Josh et l'a mis dans cet état. Et c'est un état plutôt désespéré puisqu'incurable, le menant droit à l'existence de vampire…_

Au moins il n'allait pas mourir, enfin, disparaître… mais un vampire ! J'ignorais tout des vampires et apparemment ceux-là n'avaient rien en commun avec Dracula et compagnie… Je me sentais perdue, j'avais envie de poser plein de questions, mais en même temps les réponses me faisaient peur…

« Nous pourrions peut-être continuer cette conversation dans le salon, tu as sans doute beaucoup de questions et Josh doit se reposer »

« Je ne le laisserai pas tout seul ! » m'écriai-je, avant de me justifier : « au cas où il se réveille… je ne veux pas qu'il se réveille seul ».

« La transformation dure généralement 3 jours, il ne se réveillera pas avant ».

« Et je resterai là » rajouta Jasper, dont j'avais presque oublié la présence. Accablé de remords, il voulait apparemment tout faire pour se racheter.

« Hors de question » m'offusquai-je.

« Jasper, il vaut mieux que tu descendes avec les autres » répondit alors doucement Esmé qui se tourna ensuite vers moi, les yeux plein de tendresse « je reste ici pour veiller sur lui ».

Je ne voulais pas le laisser. Je restais là, immobile, le regard dans le vide : je me sentais impuissante, incapable de le soulager. Mais si Josh devenait l'un deux, il fallait que j'en sache plus. Et puis, après tout, il ne risquait plus grand-chose…

J'acceptai, à contrecœur, de quitter la main de Josh, et lui déposai tendrement un baiser sur le front avant de suivre Carlisle, Edward et Jasper à l'extérieur…

**Faites-moi oublier ce froid glacial, donnez moi votre avis !**


	4. Chapter 4: A la rencontre des Cullen

**Disclaimer : comme d'hab, rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est Lena !**

**J'ai eu plein de visiteurs mais si peu de reviews… snif**

**Chapitre 4 : A la rencontre des Cullen**

Cette maison était énorme, et étonnamment lumineuse grâce à de grandes baies vitrées. Elle donnait un sentiment de liberté et de plénitude, rien à voir avec ces manoirs lugubres généralement associés aux buveurs de sang !

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant dans le salon que je me rendis compte que nous n'étions pas seuls. Deux autres personnes attendaient, debout près d'un long canapé : elles interrompirent leur conversation à mon arrivée. Une jeune femme, petite et menue, aux courts cheveux bruns et à l'allure mutine, se dirigea vers Jasper, le fixant des yeux. Sans dire un mot, elle semblait pourtant communiquer avec lui, juste du regard : une conversation dans laquelle elle souhaitait apparemment le réconforter, lui assurer de son soutien et de son amour inconditionnel. Jasper gardait toujours son air affligé mais semblait trouver réconfort à ses côtés. Un autre homme aux cheveux bruns et bouclés esquissa un léger sourire à notre vue. Malgré son allure imposante, son visage était avenant, jovial : il me rappelait mon frère, en plus costaud.

« Lena, je te présente Alice et Emmett, deux autres membres de la famille des Cullen » dit Carlisle. Ils me saluèrent tous deux, étrangement contents de me rencontrer.

_Mais ils sont combien dans cette famille?_

« Sept, nous sommes sept vampires à vivre sous ce toit». Edward…

_Et bientôt un huitième…_ Huit vampires et une humaine ? Difficilement concevable : ils voudront sûrement que je parte. Je n'avais pas ma place ici… Ma gorge se serra : l'idée de quitter Josh m'était tout simplement inconcevable. Le simple fait d'y penser me donnait la nausée : je n'y survivrais pas, mon cœur se briserait… Edward, pour une fois, ne réagit pas à ce que lui seul venait d'entendre : soit il n'y avait pas prêté attention, soit il n'osait pas me répondre. Il murmura quelque chose, si bas que je ne compris pas ce qu'il dit, mais Carlisle acquiesça et quelques secondes plus tard, le rugissement d'un moteur se fit entendre et Edward était parti. Son départ me soulagea : il me donnait l'impression d'être sur écoute, de ne pouvoir penser sans que cela se sache…

Carlisle me sortit de mes douloureuses pensées en m'invitant à venir m'asseoir. Nous nous assîmes dans le canapé, tandis qu'Emmett restait debout adossé au chambranle de la cheminée et Alice allait rejoindre Jasper, assis dans le fauteuil le plus éloigné de nous. Il semblait rester là au prix de grands efforts, tandis qu'Alice, perchée sur ses genoux, caressait doucement le dos de sa main, dans un geste apaisant. Etait-ce la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait à ma vue ? Ou peut-être la lutte intérieure qu'il menait afin de ne pas m'infliger le même sort qu'à Josh ? Après tout, j'étais avant tout de la chair fraîche et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y en ait souvent eu dans cette demeure…

« Tu dois certainement avoir beaucoup de questions… » dit-il, attendant patiemment que je me décide à parler.

Je ne savais pas par quoi commencer… tout était si confus dans ma tête, je voulais en savoir plus sur les vampires, sur les Cullen, sur Josh et son devenir, sur le mien également, bien que l'idée même de poser la question me rendait malade… Devant mon incapacité à formuler une question claire, Carlisle prit alors la parole.

« Commençons alors par le début : je n'avais que 23 ans quand un vampire m'attaqua. C'était en 1663… »

Il m'expliqua ainsi les circonstances de sa transformation, comment il avait dû faire face à sa nouvelle condition, seul, pourquoi il se refusait à voler une vie humaine, ne se nourrissant que d'animaux, et décida au contraire de tout faire pour en sauver, en devenant docteur. Il raconta également sa rencontre avec Edward, qu'il a transformé alors qu'il mourrait de la grippe espagnole en 1918, ainsi que, trois ans plus tard, celle d'Esmé, la femme dont il est tombé éperdument amoureux et qu'il a mordu après l'avoir trouvé mourante au pied d'une falaise…

« Une dizaine d'années plus tard, ce fut le tour de Rosalie, que je… hum » il hésitait à continuer, jetant un coup d'œil à Emmett, mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps de tergiverser :

« Rosalie ? » Je n'avais pas fait attention quand Edward avait dit sept, mais à présent je réalisais que je n'avais pas rencontré le septième Cullen, enfin la septième, apparemment.

« Elle est partie chasser tôt ce matin, répondit Emmett, mais elle devrait bientôt rentrer ».

« Je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de te rencontrer » se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter. Pourtant à la vue des regards étonnés que les autres lui adressèrent, je fus convaincue que c'était un mensonge : elle n'avait aucune envie de rester dans les parages et était partie avant que je ne me réveille… Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir cependant : après tout, on était des inconnus débarquant chez elle sans crier gare, même si c'était à notre insu…

« Bref, tout comme Edward et Esmé, Rosalie était à l'aube de la mort, et c'est seulement dans ces conditions que je me suis résigné à les transformer ».

Un désir intense de sauver des vies, quelqu'en soit le coût.

_Assez atypique pour un vampire ! Au moins, je sais qu'il fera tout son possible pour Josh._

« Et ensuite j'ai été sauvé par un ange, mon ange… » continua Emmett. Il avait été sauvagement attaqué par un grizzli et Rosalie l'avait ramené à Carlisle pour qu'il le sauve. Il en parlait avec tant d'adoration qu'il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que Rosalie et Emmett formaient un couple tout aussi uni que celui de Jasper et Alice. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas été transformés par Carlisle. Ils avaient rejoint les Cullen et intégré leur famille et leurs habitudes culinaires… Jasper avait été mordu alors qu'il se battait durant la guerre de Sécession auprès des sudistes. Il avait pendant de longues années combattu d'autres vampires dans des guerres de territoires et s'était nourri des humains qui avaient le malheur de croiser son chemin. Bien qu'il ait adopté le régime alimentaire des Cullen, il lui était difficile de s'y tenir. C'est un peu comme si je devais me priver de chocolat pour le reste de mon existence, tout en en croisant tous les jours… sauf que craquer, pour Jasper, avait de plus lourdes conséquences que la prise de quelques calories… Je ne lui pardonnais pas son comportement envers Josh mais le comprenais mieux en sachant cela. Il dû d'ailleurs déceler mon changement d'humeur car il esquissa un faible sourire, reconnaissant.

Autant le passé de Jasper était lourd, autant celui d'Alice était inexistant : « Je ne me souviens de rien, me dit-elle, je me suis réveillée vampire et j'ai déambulé des années seule avant de rencontrer Jasper et de rejoindre les Cullen ». Elle avait dit ça rapidement, restant évasive : j'avais l'impression qu'elle n'aimait pas en parler et je n'insistai pas à ce sujet.

Cependant la révélation du manque total de souvenirs d'Alice pour sa vie d'humaine me mit mal à l'aise. Comment cela était-il possible ? Pouvait-on perdre toute trace de sa vie antérieure une fois devenu vampire ? Josh allait-il m'oublier ? Étais-je en train de vivre mes dernières heures dans le cœur de Josh ? Ne serais-je dans quelques jours à ses yeux plus qu'un met appétissant ?

Soudain, ils levèrent tous la tête vers l'étage. « J'arrive Esmé » dit alors Carlisle avant de quitter la pièce, non sans s'être assuré que je tenais le coup…

Soit j'étais devenue subitement sourde, soit ils avaient l'ouïe extrêmement fine car je n'avais strictement rien entendu. Alice gloussa à ma vue déconfite :

« Il y a certains avantages à être un vampire : nos sens sont décuplés. C'est pour ça que nous avons entendu Esmé : elle n'a pas eu besoin de crier de deux étages plus haut ! »

« Et nous sommes aussi extrêmement rapides… » rajouta Emmett, qui m'avait rejoint en une fraction de seconde, comme pour démontrer ses dires. « Et forts ! »

Il entreprit à nouveau de me le démontrer en s'approchant du piano mais Alice intervint :

« Emmett, je doute qu'Edward apprécie que tu te serves de son piano comme d'un haltère ! ».

Il s'arrêta un instant, pesant le pour et le contre avant de se résigner à abandonner sa démonstration de force. Il n'est pas facile de cacher quelque chose à un télépathe !

« En tout cas c'est fort pratique quand on chasse le grizzli ! »

« Le grizzli ? Carrément ! » Quand ils avaient parlé d'animaux, je m'étais imaginé du bétail ou à la limite des cerfs, mais du grizzli !

« Ça rajoute un peu de piment à la chasse ! »

« Il y a aussi les pumas… » rajouta Jasper, parlant pour la première fois. Le sujet des proies favorites de chacun des membres de la famille avait détendu l'atmosphère. Ils m'expliquaient ainsi tour à tour leurs anecdotes de chasse, le fait d'être déjà morts rendait la chasse bien moins dangereuse… J'avais encore la tête pleine de toutes ces informations mais j'éprouvais pour la première fois depuis mon réveil le besoin de me changer les idées, de rire, et apparemment, ils l'avaient bien compris.

C'est lors d'un combat contre un grizzli particulièrement féroce, mimé avec enthousiasme par Emmett, que Rosalie fit son entrée. Emmett se figea dans une posture assez ridicule :

« Rose ! Heu, voici Lena. » rajouta-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Rosalie me dévisagea d'un air de dédain. Elle était certainement la plus belle des Cullen, même si la beauté était un trait caractéristique des vampires, pour mieux attirer leurs proies. Elle était grande et svelte, une cascade de cheveux dorés entourait gracieusement son visage parfait. Elle gardait pourtant un air distant et froid, visiblement loin d'être enthousiaste de ma présence en ces lieux. Je m'étais préparé à un tel accueil, après les dires d'Emmett, mais j'étais mal à l'aise.

Devant le silence gêné qui s'était subitement installé, Alice proposa soudain :

« Lena, tu as peut-être envie de prendre une douche et de te changer ! » J'accueillis l'idée avec soulagement, même si l'allusion au fait que j'avais besoin de prendre une douche n'était pas des plus plaisantes !

« Je dois bien avoir quelques habits à ta taille… » J'en doutais, je faisais bien 20 cm de plus qu'elle !

A ma surprise, Rosalie répliqua : « Tu vois bien qu'elle est trop grande ! On doit faire la même taille… »

Et elle tourna les talons pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Je restais interdite devant l'intervention de Rosalie : venait-elle réellement de me proposer de me prêter des vêtements ? A la vue des regards des autres, je n'étais pas la seule étonnée. Même Emmett fronçait des sourcils, pris au dépourvu.

« Alors, tu compte venir quand ? » lança Rosalie depuis le premier étage.

Je montais alors rapidement l'escalier pour la rejoindre : elle m'attendait près de sa penderie, une tenue sous le bras.

« Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain », dit-elle en me désignant la porte au fond de la chambre.

« Merci ».

Elle me tendit les vêtements, toujours l'air désobligeante. Je ne comprenais pas : personne ne l'y avait forcé ! Elle allait passer le pas de la porte quand elle se tourna de nouveau vers moi :

« Je n'ai pas vu Edward : il n'est pas là ? » s'enquit-elle, plus par curiosité que par inquiétude semblait-il.

« Non, le télépathe est parti il y a quelques heures… » soupirai-je, ma voix empreinte de soulagement.

_Oups, si tu voulais te faire bien voir, c'est loupé !_ Mais je ne l'avais pas fait exprès, je ne pouvais me sentir que soulagée quand Edward n'était plus dans les parages.

Mais Rosalie n'eut pas la réaction escomptée : elle sourit, un véritable sourire, comme si elle partageait mon opinion.

_Ca nous fait au moins un point en commun, outre la même taille de vêtement !_

L'espace d'un instant, j'eus l'impression de me retrouver devant une personne différente, comme si le masque était tombé. Son visage à ce moment ne reflétait plus ses traits durs et froids, mais une certaine douceur et surtout de la mélancolie.

« Garde-les », dit-elle avant de préciser, « ils seront imprégnés de ton odeur après alors… ».

Un rire retentit plus bas et l'instant d'après, la Rosalie que j'avais rencontré plus tôt était de retour, le visage fermé, et elle quitta la pièce sans dire un mot.

**Parce qu'un auteur 'reviewé' est un auteur comblé ! (désolée, mais fallait que ça rime… ;))**


	5. Chapter 5: Doutes

**Pour répondre à certaines questions : je situe cette histoire après Hésitation mais avant Révélation (ça va prendre plus de temps que le laps de temps entre les deux bouquins donc c'est un UA…) donc Bella est toujours humaine… et comme vous allez le voir je ne l'ai pas oublié ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Bonne lecture…**

**Chapitre 5: Doutes**

L'eau chaude de la douche m'avait permis de me détendre : j'en sortais l'esprit moins embrumé, mais sitôt prête, l'angoisse m'envahit à nouveau…

_Calme-toi, respire un grand coup…_

Le miroir montrait une jeune femme à l'air fatigué et soucieux. Elle tentait d'arranger un peu ses cheveux auburn et mi-longs, légèrement ondulés, tandis que ses yeux bleus pâles, inhabituellement cernés, regardaient dans le vide…

_La seule personne capable de me réconforter pour l'instant est inconsciente et souffre le martyr…_

Qu'à cela ne tienne, il fallait que je le voie, qu'il soit à mes côtés. Je quittai la salle de bain pour me diriger vers sa chambre. Ses cris s'étaient calmés depuis quelques heures mais lorsque je m'approchai du lit, il semblait encore plus mal en point, si c'était possible. Je m'assis au bord du lit, contemplant son visage, étrangement paisible.

« Il dort » indiqua doucement Esmé avant de rajouter : « Ne tarde pas trop, il faut que tu manges un peu… »

Je ne répondis que par un hochement de tête. Je n'avais pas envie de descendre : bien qu'ils me fussent un peu plus familiers, j'étais toujours intimidée par les Cullen. Et puis j'avais besoin de sa présence…

Je me remémorais ma rencontre avec lui. C'était le jour du nouvel an. J'étais partie le fêter chez ma meilleure amie qui étudiait pendant un an à Paris. J'étais excitée à l'idée de la retrouver et de découvrir cette ville mythique, mais aussi, je l'avoue, j'espérais secrètement rencontrer un beau français… après tout on dit bien que Paris est la ville des amoureux ! Nous étions parties admirer le feu d'artifice tiré depuis la Tour Eiffel et c'est là que nous nous sommes croisés. C'était furtif, un simple regard, mais déjà j'étais envoutée par ses yeux verts et mystérieux. Il m'avait remarquée également mais n'eut pas la possibilité d'approcher, son groupe d'amis quelque peu éméchés l'éloignait déjà. Son visage hanta mes pensées jusqu'à la fin de mon séjour. J'espérais le revoir, à chaque sortie de musée, à chaque café dans lequel on s'arrêtait, à chaque coin de rue, mais sans succès. Cinq jours plus tard, je quittais Paris : j'embrassai une dernière fois mon amie et ce faisant abandonnai tout espoir de le revoir. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je l'aperçus dans la salle d'embarquement ! Il était américain, lui aussi, et prenait le même avion, direction Chicago… depuis ce jour, on ne s'est plus jamais quitté.

Et aujourd'hui j'étais sur le point de tout perdre. Il ne me restait plus que des souvenirs… et lui ? Qu'allait-il lui rester dans quelques jours ? Caressant doucement sa joue, je restais là à attendre désespérément qu'il calme mon angoisse, qu'il prononce mon nom : une preuve qu'il se souvenait toujours de moi… mais rien… et même s'il se souvenait de moi, voudrait-t-il encore de moi ? Tout comme la vie l'abandonnait, je sentais notre histoire filer entre mes doigts, impossible à retenir… Une larme coula le long de mes joues, très rapidement rejointes par d'autres…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là, à pleurer au chevet de Josh. Je m'apprêtai finalement à descendre, tiraillée par la faim lorsque quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte.

« Lena ? » : Edward entra avec précaution.

« Il faut que je te présente quelqu'un… »

Une jeune femme entra à son tour : elle était pâle mais pas autant que les autres vampires. En fait, ses joues étaient rosées, et ses yeux chocolats…

« Voici Bella, ma raison de vivre. »

Elle rougit à cette assertion.

« Mais elle est… humaine ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le dire à voix haute. La surprise fit rapidement place à un nouvel espoir, un sourire se dessina sur mon visage.

« Oui… malheureusement. » dit-elle, jetant un coup d'œil à Edward.

_Un vampire et une humaine ? Ensemble ? C'est possible ?!!_

« Ça n'a pas été toujours évident, mais oui c'est possible… » répondit Edward.

« Alors Josh et moi… je veux dire s'il se souvient de moi… »

Mais Edward me coupa :

« Les rares moments où ses pensées sont lucides, elles sont dirigées vers toi… Crois-moi s'il ne doit se souvenir que d'une chose à son réveil, c'est de toi. »

Mon cœur battait la chamade, mais cette fois de joie, d'excitation, d'espoir… Dans quelques jours, le martyr de Josh prendrait fin et on pourrait de nouveau être ensemble !! Soit, ce serait un vampire, certaines habitudes changeraient, comme les petits déjeuners au lit les dimanches matins, mais on resterait ensemble !

« Lena, ne te réjouis pas trop vite » tempéra Edward.

« Pourquoi ? Si tu peux le faire, pourquoi pas Josh ? »

« J'ai 109 ans d'expérience en tant que vampire, j'ai pris l'habitude de résister au sang humain. Et même avec cette ancienneté, il m'a été difficile les premiers mois de m'approcher de Bella sans souffrir d'une intense soif pour… » il prit une profonde inspiration.

« … son sang. Ça m'arrive encore parfois, même si je sais me contrôler. Josh, lui, sera ce qu'on appelle un nouveau-né. Sa soif sera irrésistible, il sera très difficilement contrôlable… »

« Difficilement mais pas impossible » répondis-je, comme pour le défendre.

« Je doute que pendant sa première année il puisse résister à la présence d'humain… »

« Mais je ne suis pas n'importe qu'elle humaine, je suis celle qu'il aime, sa Lena ! » m'écriai-je. Il ne connaissait pas Josh, comment pouvait-il affirmer ça !

« Tu dois comprendre que lorsque la soif envahit un vampire, il devient un véritable animal, dépourvu de toute raison, n'écoutant que son instinct, et son instinct à ce moment là c'est … »

« …d'attaquer. J'ai compris. Il faudra juste faire attention… » Je ne voulais pas en démordre. Josh s'amusait souvent de mon entêtement et ce n'est pas parce qu'il était un vampire que j'allais me laisser faire.

Il voulu répondre mais Bella lui intima de se taire, lui serrant un peu plus fermement la main.

Je sortais de la chambre avec un moral en hausse, Bella et Edward sur mes talons. Bella, par sa simple présence, me permettait d'espérer à nouveau. J'entrai dans la cuisine avec le sourire et je m'apprêtai à ouvrir le frigo quand j'arrêtai mon geste. J'étais chez des vampires, qu'espérais-je trouver là-dedans ? Du sang frais ?

Edward gloussa : « Bella mange ici régulièrement : on a tout ce qu'il faut pour vous nourrir, l'une comme l'autre. » Il entreprit alors de nous préparer à manger, à ma grande surprise.

« Un vampire qui cuisine ? »

« Il est encore en période d'essai ! » répondit Bella. Je tournai la tête vers elle : elle me gratifia d'un sourire que je lui rendis en plus grand. Je venais de réaliser que cette demeure n'était pas si étrangère à la présence d'humain.

_Peut-être accepterons-t-ils que je reste alors ?_

« Il n'a jamais était question du contraire… »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je passais le plus clair de mon temps au chevet de Josh, ne descendant que pour me nourrir un peu. Lundi matin, à l'aube, je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner quand je réalisai quel jour on était : Josh et moi n'avions pas pris de portables, afin de se couper du monde comme il disait. Mais on était sensés rentrer dimanche soir, sa famille devait s'inquiéter et rapidement la mienne en ferait de même. Il fallait que je les appelle… Je me dirigeai vers le téléphone quand Edward, revenant de chez Bella, m'interrompit :

« Et pour leur dire quoi ? »

« Que je vais bien et que Josh… »

_Oui c'est vrai, quelque chose du style 'tout va bien, Josh est en train de mourir pour devenir un vampire, à part ça je suis en pleine forme !'_

J'avais promis de ne rien dire au sujet des Cullen et de toute manière, personne ne me croirait…

« Mais ils vont se faire un sang d'encre ! Ils vont nous rechercher ! Il faudra bien le leur dire ! »

« Lena, il faut que tu comprennes que pour la famille de Josh, celui-ci a disparu et ne reviendra pas » répondit alors Carlisle, qui avait dû entendre notre conversation depuis son bureau. Il n'était pas retourné à l'hôpital, pour rester aux cotés de Josh.

« Mais il vont nous rechercher ! »

« Très certainement. Pendant un temps, il faudra rester ici, ne pas vous montrer.»

« Moi aussi ? »

« En ce qui te concerne, tu as toujours le choix… et quel qu'il soit nous le respecterons. Mais si tu décides de refaire surface, il ne faudra en aucun cas parler de Josh, feindre l'amnésie… » Carlisle marqua une pause, jaugeant ma réaction, avant de reprendre.

« Ils te poseront certainement beaucoup de questions et on ne peut risquer de nous exposer, moi et ma famille. Au moindre soupçon, il faudrait qu'on disparaisse et Josh partirait avec nous… »

Un nouveau poids écrasa ma poitrine… même si je n'étais pas vampire, si je voulais rester il faudra me cacher comme telle… et ne plus revoir ma famille pendant Dieu seul sait combien de temps.

« Mais quand Josh sera capable de se contrôler, nous pourront revoir nos proches non ? »

« Et comment expliquer son changement physique, sa peau froide, et le fait qu'il ne vieillisse plus ? » rétorqua Edward.

« Ce serait dur et cruel de revenir, car tôt ou tard, il faudrait repartir, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur sa véritable nature. Il faudrait alors à nouveau leur faire de la peine… Non, crois-moi, il vaut mieux que cela reste comme ça… »

Je réalisais que Josh ne reverrait plus jamais les siens, ni ses parents, ni ses amis… et en ce qui me concerne, j'avais toujours le choix… mais quel choix ! C'était ma famille, ma vie à Chicago ou l'amour de ma vie, Josh. Ma gorge se serra à la réalisation de l'importance d'une telle décision, à ses conséquences. Quelle qu'elle soit, j'allais souffrir et faire souffrir ceux que j'aime… Je respirais profondément, tentant de digérer ces mauvaises nouvelles.

Au moins je n'étais pas obligé de choisir maintenant. Comme l'avait dit Carlisle, je pouvais toujours réapparaitre en feignant l'amnésie… je ne m'en rendis pas compte mais mes jambes ne me soutenaient plus et j'allais tomber quand deux bras musclés me retinrent.

« Hey ! Tu ne vas pas nous rejouer la scène de l'évanouissement là hein ?! » dit Emmett en rigolant, m'asseyant doucement sur le canapé. Il avait cependant l'air inquiet.

« C'était toi qui étais dans la forêt ! »

« Yep ! Moi et Alice, on chassait tous les trois avec Jasper quand… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase, le malaise s'intensifiant dans la salle.

Quand enfin je me sentais plus sereine, il fallait qu'un nouvel obstacle se dresse, créant un nouveau nœud d'angoisse dans mon ventre… je me dirigeai alors vers la baie vitrée.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Je vais prendre l'air. Aucun de vous ne compte aller chasser pendant ce temps là ? »

Ils furent surpris de mon ton hargneux mais n'insistèrent pas. Je rajoutai, plus doucement :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'irai pas loin… »

Deux jours auparavant, j'aurais tout donné pour quitter cette forêt humide et aujourd'hui, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était d'y retourner, d'oublier cette famille, cette prison…

Oui, jusqu'à présent, je ne m'étais pas sentie prisonnière ou quoi que ce soit mais maintenant que je savais que je ne pouvais plus partir, revoir les miens, sans en payer le prix fort, je me sentais oppressée, surveillée… Je m'éloignais encore un peu, espérant me mettre hors d'atteinte du pouvoir d'Edward : même mes pensées étaient surveillées !

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là, adossée au tronc d'un grand chêne, à quelques centaines de mètres de la maison, mais le soleil déclinait déjà quand je décidai de rentrer... Je commençais à avoir froid.

Quand je franchis de nouveau la baie vitrée, Alice m'accueillit joyeusement :

« Enfin tu as fini ta petite balade !! J'ai emmené Bella faire une petite virée shopping et on en a profité pour te créer une petite garde robe, vu que tu vas rester un bout de temps… »

Bella esquissa un sourire mais semblait épuisée. Alice a dû lui faire vivre une véritable journée marathon : il y avait bien une quinzaine de sacs disposés un peu partout dans le salon.

« Allez ! C'est parti pour l'essayage ! » Elle se rapprocha de moi et s'arrêta brusquement, à moins d'un mètre. Je pensais qu'elle ne voulait pas trop s'approcher, histoire de ne pas trop être tentée de me mordre. Mais son regard était dans le vide, comme si elle était entrée brusquement en transe. Puis, tout aussi brusquement, elle revint à elle-même.

« Alice, qu'y a-t-il ? » s'enquit Jasper. « Qu'as-tu vu ? »

_Qu'as-tu vu ??_

« C'est Josh, il va se réveiller ».

« Merci ! On s'en doutait » plaisanta Emmett.

_Comment…_

« Non, vous ne comprenez pas ! Il va se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre ! »

**J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. Merci à Miss BlaBla pour sa relecture et à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews ! Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir !!**


	6. Chapter 6: Le réveil

**Tant de lecteurs et si peu de revieweurs… franchement c'est pas très motivant. A ce propos, cf. mon profil, et merci à Miss Blabla pour l'info.**

**Disclaimer : comme d'hab, sinon je trimerais pas comme une dingue…**

**Chapitre 6 : Le réveil**

« Non, vous ne comprenez pas ! Il va se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre ! » s'écria Alice.

Je ne comprenais pas : comment le savait-elle ? Son battement de cœur aurait-il ralenti ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle avait vu ?

« Si tôt ? Ça ne fait que deux jours ! » s'exclama Jasper, plus à lui-même qu'aux autres.

« Bella, il faut que tu partes » dit alors Edward, tendu.

En fait, tout le monde s'était tendu à l'annonce d'Alice. Rosalie, qui était jusqu'alors dans le garage, nous rejoignit, ainsi qu'Esmé et Carlisle.

« Lena, il vaudrait mieux que tu partes » me dit alors Carlisle. « Tu iras chez Bella, son père est d'accord. »

Apparemment tout était déjà prévu, mais ils en avaient parlé sans me consulter… ce qui avait le don de m'agacer : je n'étais pas une enfant !

« Tout a déjà été décidé si je comprends bien… »

« Lena, ce n'est pas le moment, il y a urgence, Josh… » m'intima Edward.

« … va se réveiller, justement, et tu veux que je parte! Hors de question! »

_Et puis quoi encore ?! Ça fait deux jours que je me fais un sang d'encre pour lui, que je me pose des questions sur son état à son réveil, et il voudrait que je parte au moment où je n'ai jamais autant désiré rester !_

Edward serra des poings, visiblement en colère face à ma résistance, mais Carlisle posa une main sur son épaule et prit le relais :

« Il va être violent, il faudra lui expliquer, le calmer, et la présence de sang humain ne nous aidera pas… »

_Aïe, touché._ Edward attrapa alors mon sac et me le tendit, l'air victorieux. Mais je n'allais pas me laisser faire !

« Parce que tu le connais mieux que moi peut-être ? S'il reste le même qu'avant, il ne se calmera qu'en me sachant sauve. »

« Nous le lui dir…» répondit calmement Carlisle mais je ne le laissai pas finir, continuant avec véhémence à défier Edward.

« Oh oui, du style : 'on est des vampires, on t'a mordu mais ta copine on ne l'a pas touché…' Très crédible… Tu crois qu'il vous croira s'il ne me voit pas ? Tu as beau en savoir plus sur les vampires, je sais que Josh ne voudra bien vous écouter que s'il me sait, me voit, saine et sauve. »

« Touché » murmura Emmett.

« Emmett ne commence pas…» rétorqua Edward en lançant un regard noir vers l'intéressé.

« Elle n'a pas tort pourtant… » dit alors Alice. Je lui souris, reconnaissante de son soutien.

Il sembla lire quelques instants dans ses pensées, puis tendit son manteau à Bella.

« C'est toi qui l'aura voulu » renonça t-il avant de la conduire à l'extérieur.

« Attends Edward, on aura besoin de toi » dit Alice, qui revenait d'une nouvelle absence.

« Je vais la conduire» lui proposa Esmé.

« C'est bon, je ne suis pas en sucre, je peux rentrer toute seule ! » s'exclama Bella qui commençait visiblement à s'agacer de ce surprotectionnisme de la part des Cullen… Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée, Edward sur ses talons qui l'accompagnait dehors pour lui dire au revoir.

« Alice, comment procède-t-on ? » lui demanda alors Carlisle.

« Il va être violent, il vaut mieux que vous soyez nombreux là-haut : Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Carlisle et même Esmé : ta présence le rassurera, il se sentira moins en danger, entouré par tous ces hommes… Je resterai ici avec Rosalie et Lena ».

J'allais ouvrir la bouche mais elle m'interrompit :

« Non Lena. Si tu veux rester il va falloir faire comme je le dis, il en va du bon déroulement de tout ça, de ta vie même… »

J'entendis le vieux tacot de Bella démarrer et Edward rentrer. Emmett avait rejoint Rosalie sur le sofa, tandis qu'Alice avait pris la main de Jasper, visiblement anxieux de faire face à sa victime… Carlisle caressait doucement le dos d'Esmé, l'air pensif, tandis qu'elle m'observait, la tête légèrement inclinée. Edward s'était machinalement assis près de son piano, sans pour autant en jouer. Il regardait fixement les touches, ses pensées visiblement tournées vers celle qui venait de nous quitter.

Le silence s'installa dans le salon, tous aux aguets du moindre bruit, du moindre gémissement. Je le rompis cependant, toujours interloquée par le comportement d'Alice :

« Alice, je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que c'est tes… tes moments d'absence ? » je n'avais pas trouvé meilleure façon de le formuler.

« Oh, personne ne te l'as dit ? » s'étonna-t-elle, visiblement loin d'être offensée par ma question. « J'ai des visions : je vois le futur, mais celui-ci change à chaque décision prise par les uns et les autres… J'ai vu comment va se dérouler le réveil de Josh après que tu aies décidé de rester, et si tu fais comme je te l'indique, il ne t'arrivera rien. »

_Encore un pouvoir ? Ça arrive souvent qu'un vampire soit doté d'une capacité supplémentaire ?_

« On ne l'explique pas : c'est parfois un reste de son ancienne vie, une qualité exacerbée dans la mort… » dit Edward, un peu sèchement : il ne se remettait pas de ma rébellion.

Un hurlement retentit alors dans la demeure, me glaçant le sang.

Carlisle tenta de me rassurer :

« C'est normal, c'est toujours un moment douloureux que de mourir… c'est bientôt fini.»

Il amorça alors sa montée des escaliers quand Alice l'interrompit :

« N'entrez pas tous dans la pièce, et Edward, ne réponds pas à ses pensées, il pourrait paniquer et attaquer… »

Une fois ces dernières recommandations faites, ils montèrent tous vers la chambre de Josh, me laissant avec Alice et Rosalie, nerveuse mais aussi impatiente. Josh allait enfin se réveiller, on allait enfin se retrouver… j'en tremblais d'excitation.

« Lena, j'insiste, ne fais rien de stupide… »

_Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire de stupide, franchement ?_

Mais je ne fis qu'acquiescer.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, aussi longues que des heures. Josh se réveilla enfin et comme l'avait prédit Alice, il sembla plutôt violent, vu le remue-ménage que j'entendais deux étages plus bas… Jasper dut réussir à le calmer car je n'entendis rapidement plus que des bribes de paroles. Apparemment Carlisle lui expliquait ce qu'ils étaient, ce qu'il était devenu, et les circonstances de sa transformation. C'est à ce moment là qu'il cria :

« Lena! Où est-elle ? Je vous jure que si vous lui avez fait le moindre mal je…»

« Elle va bien, elle est restée à ton chevet depuis l'accident… »

« Alors où est-elle ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas là ? »

« Tu es un vampire Josh, son sang risque de te pousser à la mordre. C'est instinctif chez un vampire, surtout quand il n'y est pas habitué… »

« C'est instinctif et elle est restée chez vous tout ce temps sans vous tenter ?!! Menteur ! Où est-elle ? Lena? »

« Emmett arrête-le! »

Mais un grand bruit retentit, un mur sembla se fracasser, et j'entendis des pas s'approcher rapidement de nous…

Mon cœur s'accéléra encore plus, si c'était possible. En l'espace d'à peine quelques secondes, il apparut en bas de l'escalier et stoppa net à ma vue. Il fut très vite rejoint par Emmett et Jasper, qui voulurent l'attirer dehors mais Alice s'écria : « Surtout pas ! ». Il risquait en effet de vouloir se débattre et personne n'avait intérêt à l'énerver…

Ils étaient tous extrêmement tendus, aux aguets, prêts à intervenir au moindre faux pas. J'étais la seule à être indifférente au danger : j'étais tous simplement fascinée, il était encore plus beau, si c'était possible. Malgré ses yeux rouges, il m'attirait, me dévisageant comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. Il inclina la tête et murmura tendrement mon nom, une invitation à le rejoindre… Je tendis lentement la main vers lui et fis un pas puis un deuxième à sa rencontre, tout doucement, comme on tente d'approcher une bête sauvage… J'avais beau être fascinée, je n'en restais pas moins prudente.

Alice chuchota : « Lena… »

Mais trop tard, tout se passa si vite… Josh prit une grande inspiration, réflexe inutile et ici lourd de conséquence. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent instantanément, rendant ses yeux noirs et menaçants, et son corps prit une position offensive, prêt à bondir sur sa proie : moi. J'eus un mouvement de recul, murmurant « Josh, c'est moi, Lena… » Mais il émit un grognement guttural et je fus brusquement projetée en arrière tandis que d'autres grognements et sifflements retentirent.

…

« Lena, ça va ? » s'enquit alors Edward.

Il m'avait violemment mis hors d'atteinte de Josh, Rosalie et Alice s'étant postées entre nous, tandis qu'Emmett et Jasper l'avaient entraîné à l'extérieur. Je pris quelques secondes à reprendre mon souffle, coupé par le choc. Je me massais douloureusement les côtes, hébétée par la scène que je venais de vivre…

Josh semblait si calme et la seconde d'après, il était devenu semblable à un animal sauvage, tout comme Jasper quelques jours plus tôt. L'adrénaline se dissipa petit à petit, me laissant perplexe et déçue. J'étais si heureuse à l'idée de nos retrouvailles… Je n'aimais pas le reconnaître mais Edward avait raison : ça n'allait pas être si facile…

Il quitta la pièce pour rejoindre ses frères à l'extérieur et emmener chasser Josh. Esmé s'approcha et tapota doucement mon épaule, mais je m'éloignai vers la baie vitrée, le suivant du regard. Ils étaient à l'orée du bois, Josh semblait plus calme mais Emmett le retenait toujours.

'_Lena, pardonne-moi… je ne voulais pas…'_

Je tournai la tête vers Carlisle, qui m'avait suivi mais il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu.

Je regardai à nouveau en direction de Josh :

'_Pardon… Je t'aime… Pardon Lena'_ et il s'enfonça dans la forêt.

J'avais rêvé ou quoi ? Si aucun vampire ne l'avait entendu, je n'aurais pas pu non plus… Il n'avait même pas remué les lèvres… Non, ça n'était que mon imagination…

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Alors si ça vous plaît et que vous avez envie d'en lire plus, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire… je vous remercierai en postant plus vite !! ça motive toujours les reviews ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Stupide Jeanne d'Arc!

**Disclaimer : comme d'hab, mis à part Lena et Josh…**

**Désolée pour l'attente, ce chapitre m'a demandé pas mal de temps! Merci d'ailleurs à Miss Blabla pour son soutien et sa relecture (double merci même car honte à moi je ne l'ai pas fait pour le chapitre précédent… oups !)**

**Tant qu'on en est aux remerciements, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, qui m'ont mis en alerte ou en favoris, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir!!! Je mets un point d'honneur à répondre à toutes vos reviews et donc en profite pour remercier chaleureusement les reviews anonymes: si vous voulez une réponse, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre mail! Donc merci à Lilice, Vilylia, beta, Pomme888, didadidou et Thundery!**

**Et surtout ne vous arrêtez pas !!! Sur ce, bonne lecture…**

**Chapitre 7 : Stupide Jeanne D'Arc !**

Toutes ses émotions m'avaient épuisé… le sommeil me rattrapait : il était presque minuit. Cependant j'avais la tête encore trop pleine d'interrogations pour pouvoir m'endormir. La réaction violente de Josh m'avait choquée, bien que les Cullen m'aient prévenue. Je m'étais imaginée qu'il saurait se contrôler, que ça serait différent avec moi… J'exigeais peut-être trop de lui : il venait tout juste de 'renaître'. Comment aurait-il pu avoir autant de self-control que les Cullen, vampires depuis plus d'un demi-siècle pour le plus jeune ? Je voulais le revoir, je devais rester éveillée, attendre son retour…

J'entrouvris doucement les yeux. La scène avait un air de déjà-vu : cette pièce jaune pâle qui m'était devenue familière accueillait à nouveau la lueur du jour ; je m'étais assoupie et on m'avait porté jusqu'à la chambre. Je soupirai.

_Et tu voulais rester éveillée jusqu'à son retour hein ?_

Je descendais jusqu'au salon, ayant entendu des voix : c'est vrai, les vampires ne dormaient pas, et pourtant j'étais toujours un peu surprise d'en croiser à l'aube ! Il me semblait même avoir entendu Josh : je frissonnai, partagée entre l'excitation de le revoir et la peur de déclencher à nouveau son hostilité. Mais sitôt qu'il m'aperçut, il sortit précipitamment, sans même dire un mot. Ce fut comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur : je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Qu'il ne veuille pas m'approcher de trop près, je pouvais comprendre, mais delà à fuir comme ça, à ne même pas m'adresser la parole !

Je commençais à douter de l'excuse du sang trop alléchant… Et s'il y avait autre chose ? Si il ne voulait plus de moi ?

_Non, il avait crié mon nom, il voulait me voir…_

Mais était-ce pour me retrouver ou juste pour s'assurer que j'avais survécu ? Peut-être qu'il ne désirait pas que je reste, peut-être qu'il préférait que je…

« Ferme la bouche ou tu vas gober une mouche ! »

Je ne m'étais pas aperçue du temps que j'avais passé à rester là, figée, l'air hébété, mais suffisamment longtemps pour qu'Emmett l'ai remarqué.

« Emmett ! » Alice s'approcha et me prit gentiment la main pour me conduire jusqu'à la cuisine, où m'attendait une bonne tasse de thé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer Rosalie donner un coup de coude à Emmett : je devais vraiment leur faire pitié pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça !

La journée semblait se dérouler au ralenti : je la passais à attendre sur le canapé, abandonnant de temps en temps mes réflexions et mes doutes pour regarder l'heure, espérant le retour de Josh… J'étais déterminée à rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne, à le confronter : je voulais comprendre ! Tour à tour, Alice, Esmé et même Carlisle étaient venus me réconforter, m'assurer que ce n'était que pour me protéger, qu'il me rejoindra quand il se sentira prêt et que ça risquerait de prendre du temps… Puis Alice me proposa une séance d'essayage, celle écourtée de la veille, mais je refusai poliment, la reportant à plus tard. Devant sa moue, je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux que répondre :

« Alice, tu peux bien attendre un peu, les vêtements ça se périme pas ! »

Bien mal m'en a pris : elle passa bien une heure à m'expliquer qu'un vêtement peut très bien être 'périssable' surtout depuis quelques décennies où la mode changeait si vite…

Je n'écoutais qu'à moitié, ressassant toujours les évènements de la veille. Outre son attaque, un autre fait me titillait : cette voix que j'avais entendue alors qu'il partait. C'était la sienne, j'en étais sûre, mais il n'avait pas parlé et il était trop loin, et surtout j'étais la seule à l'avoir entendu… la seule ? Il m'a semblé qu'Edward l'avait dévisagé avec surprise à ce moment… mais peut-être qu'il était simplement surpris d'entendre ses pensées, d'entendre sa résolution à ne plus me voir, à me quitter… Et voilà, je recommençais à pleurer.

« Oh Lena, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas dire que tu as mauvais goût, mais juste qu'en matière de mode, je pense mieux m'y connaître, voila tout… » Alice était complètement à côté de la plaque…

« Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que… »

'_Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois'_

« Pardon ? »

« Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse, vraiment je… »

Je levai la main, lui intimant de se taire. Je voulais désespérément réentendre cette voix, sa voix… mais rien, à croire que je m'imaginais tout ça : j'étais pathétique.

_Jeanne d'Arc, sort de ce corps !_

J'entendis glousser : c'est à ce moment là qu'Edward avait choisi de rentrer…

_Si tu fais ne serait-ce qu'une remarque…_

« Ooouuuh, c'est que tu pourrais presque me faire peur… Jeanne ! »

« Jeanne ? »

Alice n'eut pas le temps de demander plus d'explications. J'attrapai le premier objet à ma portée, un livre, et le lui lançai dessus de toutes mes forces. Il put bien sûr l'esquiver, vampire ultra rapide de son état, contrairement au beau vase juste derrière. Le fracas de celui-ci attira le reste de la maisonnée : il n'est pas courant qu'un vampire soit maladroit. Jasper et Emmett semblaient déçus d'avoir raté la scène, tandis qu'Esmé contemplait les restes de son magnifique vase, vestige de son époque.

« Oh Esmé, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas… enfin ce n'était pas lui que je visais… »

Inutile de continuer, le mal était fait. Pourtant Esmé fut prompte à retrouver le sourire :

« Il a fait son temps, j'ai vu une superbe sculpture qui ira très bien sur ce meuble… et Edward cesse de la taquiner, ce n'est pas très gentil d'utiliser ton don comme ça ! » C'était moi qui avais fait une bêtise et c'était lui qui se faisait gronder ! On aura tout vu !

_Ou alors ils ont tellement pitié qu'ils n'osent pas me contrarier…_

« Par contre ce manuel de mécanique est tout neuf et j'espère pour toi qu'il n'est pas corné ! » lâcha Rosalie, récupérant son livre. Elle me lança un regard noir avant de retourner dans le garage.

… _ou pas._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une semaine passa, sept longs jours où Josh m'évitait soigneusement, Emmett essayait de me remonter le moral, et Alice avait fait de moi sa nouvelle Barbie, au grand soulagement de Bella. Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis le réveil de Josh, Edward avait bien trop peur que celui-ci ne la blesse… Bref, une semaine bien monotone.

Les seuls évènements notables furent l'unique partie d'échec que Jasper me proposa, que je perdis bien sûr, même s'il jouait 'en apnée' pour ne pas être tenté, et mes tentatives de cuisine. C'était l'idée d'Esmé : je devais bien me nourrir et comme elle ne savait pas cuisiner, elle me demanda de lui apprendre. Malheureusement pour elle, je ne savais vraiment pas grand-chose, une omelette correcte était déjà un exploit pour moi ! Alors elle acheta des livres de cuisine et m'encouragea à tenter des recettes. En une semaine j'avais réussi à préparer un gâteau au chocolat amer, une ratatouille, ou plutôt une compote de ratatouille, et une sauce bolognaise sans viande, celle-ci n'ayant pas survécu à la cuisson… Heureusement pour moi, j'étais la seule à goûter mes chefs-d'œuvre et n'avais pas à affronter les moqueries des Cullen.

Ma vie était presque redevenue banale, s'il n'y avait pas ce grand vide créé par l'absence de Josh, et ces moments pathétiques de 'folie passagère' comme je les appelais. Je me sentais tellement seule que j'entendais de temps en temps des voix, sa voix… comme un ami imaginaire, un « Josh imaginaire », qui me réconfortait quand je doutais ou quand je pleurais. Pathétique oui, mais ça m'aidait à supporter la situation. Et j'allais en avoir besoin aujourd'hui…

Je me levais plus tard pour une fois : quelqu'un s'énervait en bas et le ton montait. Je reconnus rapidement la voix de Josh comme étant celle qui perdait patience. Curieuse de savoir ce qui se passait, je dévalais l'escalier pour les rejoindre et, je l'avoue, pour enfin voir Josh. Mais comme à son habitude, il était parti avant même que je n'arrive dans le salon.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Silence gêné dans la pièce, personne ne voulait me répondre… J'allais exiger des explications quand une page de journal attira mon attention : elle traînait par terre, toute froissée, et ce n'était pas le genre d'Esmé ou de n'importe quel Cullen de laisser traîner ça là. Je me penchai pour la ramasser quand Alice dit :

« Laisse Lena, ce n'est pas à toi de faire le ménage, tu es notre invitée ! Viens plutôt prendre ton thé ! » Son ton était nerveux et un peu trop précipité : elle voulait me distraire… Cette page de journal avait-elle déclenché l'altercation avec Josh ? Elle allait me l'arracher des mains mais trop tard, j'avais lu les gros titres :

UN COUPLE DISPARAIT EN RANDONEE

La famille, effondrée, lance un dernier appel à témoin

avant l'arrêt des recherches…

avec juste en dessous une photo de nous…

Cet article de journal réveilla en moi une peine latente, la douleur de ne pas revoir ma famille, mes amis… j'étais tellement dans ma bulle ici, coupée du monde extérieur, centrée sur mes petits émois, que j'en avais oublié le reste. Pendant ce temps, nos familles nous pleuraient, perdant un peu plus chaque jour l'espoir de nous revoir vivants. Je m'étais fait à l'idée de les quitter, mais n'avais pas voulu imaginer l'effet d'une telle décision : quelle égoïste je faisais !

Je me cachais, telle une lâche, et pour quoi ? Pour rester avec l'amour de ma vie, qui depuis une semaine ressemblait plus à un fantôme qu'à un vampire ! Peut-être était-ce un signe, un signe me disant que l'attente avait assez duré, qu'il était temps de lâcher prise… Si Josh tenait à moi, il me l'aurait fait savoir, il m'aurait parlé ou au moins écrit ! Non, lui aussi était un lâche : il n'osait pas me dire qu'il me quittait… on était un couple de lâches, enfin plus vraiment un couple…

Je réalisai enfin : c'en était fini d'attendre, il fallait que je me fasse une raison, que je laisse tomber, aussi difficile que cela puisse être… au moins j'allais revoir ma famille, mes amis, ils seraient là pour moi, ils voudraient bien de moi, ils m'aimeraient pour ce que j'étais, toujours…

Pendant que je me décidais, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esmé et Carlisle m'observaient, l'air inquiet. Edward était parti aux trousses de Josh, histoire de ne pas laisser un nouveau-né seul. Emmett s'était même levé, guettant le moment où je m'effondrerais… mais cette fois-ci je ne craquerais pas, ma décision était prise. Il fallait que je parte, j'étouffais ici.

« Non ! » s'exclama Alice, mais je ne réagissais pas. Je pris une grande inspiration et remontais aussitôt les escaliers afin de rassembler mes affaires, ne lui laissant pas la possibilité de me raisonner.

**Oh le joli bouton vert !!**


	8. Chapter 8: Un lien particulier

**Disclaimer : comme d'hab, mis à part Lena et Josh…**

**Merci à tous ceux qui se sont donné la peine de me laisser un petit commentaire, ça me va droit au cœur ! Franchement, c'est mon carburant !! Plus j'en ai plus j'écris vite, hihi !**

**Je réponds à toutes les reviews mais comme certaines sont 'anonymes', je ne vous laisse pas en plan et y réponds sur le champ (ça rime ! lol, désolée…) :**

betA** : j'aime bien quand tu cites des passages qui t'ont plu et de savoir que tu es réceptive à mon écriture ! et en effet je trouve ce bouton vert fascinant… merci bcp pour ta fidélité !**

** : merci !! pas d'inquiétude je compte bien la continuer, tant que j'aurais des lecteurs ( et des revieweurs!!)…**

LEMANIE** : ravie que ça te plaise autant !! oui moi aussi j'aime bien les perso 'originaux' et même si parfois certains chapitres sont très centrés sur mon 'héroïne', d'autres feront intervenir les Cullen de manière plus significative… en ce qui concerne le fil de l'histoire, j'ai tout dans la tête et 3 à 4 feuilles où figurent les résumés (courts) de chaque chapitre… à ce point de l'histoire, je n'aurais dû qu'en être au 6****ème****… donc ça a tendance à s'allonger un peu… bref c'est loin d'être fini !! après tout dépendra de votre enthousiasme !**

**Enfin, merci à Miss Blabla qui m'a corrigé à une rapidité vampirique et qui fait partie de mes lectrices préférées !!**

**********************************************

**Petite précision, pour votre confort de lecture :**

« Conversation normale »

_Pensées de Lena et seulement de Lena_

'_Pensées de l'ami imaginaire( ?)'_

********************************************************

**Chapitre 8 : Un lien particulier**

Je m'étais montrée forte en bas, mais sitôt dans ma chambre, je n'arrivais plus à refouler mes larmes. Je m'étais attachée aux Cullen, ils avaient été d'un grand soutien, et puis même si ma décision était prise, quitter Josh ainsi me crevait le cœur… j'allais retrouver les miens mais à quel prix ?

Je m'effondrais, le dos à la porte, le visage dans mes mains, des spasmes parcourant mon corps... quand une dernière fois, mon ami imaginaire refit surface :

'_Si tu savais comme tu me manques Lena, tu me manques tellement… j'ai envie de te voir, de te parler, de te prendre dans mes bras… mais j'ai si peur de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler…'_

J'entendais cette rengaine pour la énième fois : mon ami imaginaire avait un train de retard, j'avais décidé de partir! Bizarrement, l'entendre me dire ça encore une fois me mit en colère et je répondis tout haut :

« Encore faudrait-il que tu essaies pour savoir… »

Des pas stoppèrent sur le palier de ma porte.

'_Lena ? Tu m'entends ?'_

« Oh mais oui je t'entends, je ne fais que ça de t'entendre, je pense que j'en deviens même folle ! » soupirai-je.

J'entendis alors quelqu'un s'appuyer doucement sur la porte et murmurer :

« Si je m'attendais à ça ! »

C'est bizarre, la voix semblait plus forte, comme si elle venait de juste derrière la porte, comme si je l'avais réellement entendue… ou alors…

« Josh ?! »

« Lena, mon amour… je suis tellement désolé de te faire souffrir ainsi, je déteste… »

« Attends, je ne rêve pas ? C'était vraiment toi cette voix ? »

Il prit du temps avant de me répondre : apparemment il était aussi surpris que moi.

« Hmm, jamais je n'aurais cru que tu pouvais entendre mes pensées… les autres se sont bien gardés de me le dire. Ils ont dû bien se marrer… » Il semblait agacé et je l'entendis se redresser, comme s'il voulait aller leur demander des comptes, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il parte !

« Je ne crois pas qu'ils t'entendent » m'empressai-je de lui dire.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas… mais quand tu me parlais, ni Alice, ni Carlisle, ni aucun autre ne semblait réagir. Ça me donnait vraiment l'impression d'être une folle ! »

Il ne réagit pas à ma tentative de détendre l'atmosphère. La maison était devenue silencieuse : les Cullen étaient certainement partis pour lui laisser me parler, mais tels que je les connais, ils n'ont pas dû trop s'éloigner… J'en avais presque oublié ma décision de partir, si soulagée de pouvoir enfin lui parler, même si c'était à travers une porte. Et puis, j'avais retrouvé une certaine confiance en ma santé psychiatrique !

« Tu entends tout ce que je pense Lena ? » chuchota-t-il, de la souffrance émanant de chaque mot. Mais je ne remarquais pas son malaise : j'étais avide de percer à jour ce lien spécial qui nous unissait.

« Non, en fait tu me parlais rarement… Je ne vois pas tout ce qui te traverse l'esprit. C'est différent, plutôt comme si tu t'adressais à moi, que tu décrochais le téléphone pour me parler… »

… _sans que je puisse répondre._

Nouveau silence, pesant. Je savais qu'il était toujours là, juste derrière cette fichue porte. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de l'ouvrir et de me réfugier dans ses bras mais il aurait disparu avant même que je puisse tourner la poignée… C'était bien lui pourtant, il était finalement venu me voir, il tenait toujours à moi... Et ce lien spécial, cette 'télépathie à sens unique'… C'était étrange, pourquoi ça ne marchait qu'avec moi ? Peut-être que s'il tentait de s'adresser aux autres…

« Lena, je m'en veux tellement tu sais. Tout est de ma faute… »

« Tu as essayé avec quelqu'un d'autre ? » fis-je comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

« … si je ne t'avais pas entraînée dans cette maudite forêt… »

« Il suffirait que tu te concentres sur l'un des Cullen. »

« … je ne serais jamais devenu ce monstre capable de t'attaquer, de te tuer… »

« Pas Edward, il t'entend quoi que tu fasse… »

'_Lena'_

« Alice par exemple ! »

'_Lena !!' _ Je sursautai à la force de son appel. Mais je ne voulais pas en parler, je ne savais plus quoi faire… Le sujet de son nouveau don était bien plus facile à aborder.

'_Mon amour, écoute-moi, je… oh non, ils sont rentrés, certainement pour s'assurer que je ne t'ai pas tué.'_ Ses pensées elles aussi étaient sarcastiques !

« Attends ! Ne t'en vas pas, je… »

« Lena, je t'en prie, reviens sur ta décision » Alice avait surgi sur le palier et caressait la porte comme si c'était mon bras.

« Alice… pas maintenant » suppliai-je.

« Mais j'ai attendu pendant au moins une heure ! »

« Tu exagères là… »

« Et tu n'as toujours pas renoncé à partir… »

'_Partir ?'_

Oh non, de toutes les manières que je pouvais choisir pour lui annoncer mon départ, cela aurait été la dernière ! Et puis, je n'étais plus très sûre de moi…

« Partir ?!!! » cria-t-il, en réponse à l'absence de la mienne. Il était en colère, je l'entendis grogner.

Par réflexe, je m'éloignai rapidement de la porte, effrayée. Il l'ouvrit brusquement : il se tenait sur le palier, l'air furibond, les yeux noirs. 'Tu me quittes ?!' hurla-t-il par la pensée.

Quittes ? C'est vrai que jusqu'à présent, je n'avais jamais employé ce mot… je parlais de départ, de partir mais quitter faisait bien plus mal à prononcer… Une nouvelle boule se formait dans ma gorge. Je relevai lentement la tête, craignant de lui faire face.

Cependant, sitôt qu'il me vit, recroquevillée au pied du lit, les joues encore humides de larmes et mes yeux rougis, son visage se fit le miroir de toute sa peine et de sa culpabilité.

« Oh Lena, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, pardonne-moi… »

Il tendit la main et fit un pas vers moi. Toujours par réflexe - _stupide réflexe !_ - je me raidis. Il stoppa net, l'air peiné mais résigné.

« Je… je comprendrais si tu veux me quitter Lena. J'en souffrirais terriblement mais je l'accepterais. »

Je frissonnai au son fatidique du mot 'quitter' mais ne répondis pas, gardant les lèvres closes de peur de laisser s'échapper un sanglot.

Alice se tenait en retrait. Elle avait intimé à Jasper et Emmett, qui s'étaient précipités quand Josh s'était énervé, de ne pas intervenir. Elle ne cessait d'alterner entre le présent et le futur, les yeux perdus dans le vide. A chaque retour parmi nous, elle reprenait sa moue peinée et suppliante à mon égard.

Josh n'appréciait visiblement pas d'avoir un public et leur lançait des regards noirs qu'ils ignoraient totalement. Il fixa alors son regard dans le mien et continua par la pensée.

'_J'ai été si égoïste, je ne pensais qu'à ma souffrance, qu'à ma peine, persuadé que tu t'en sortais mieux que moi… sauf quand je percevais tes sanglots. Alors je m'approchais, je voulais te consoler, te prendre dans mes bras et te bercer… mais ils ne me lâchent pas la grappe ! Toujours à me persuader qu'il ne faut pas que je t'approche, à me rappeler mon comportement le jour de mon réveil.'_

_Tu pensais à moi alors ? Tu n'étais pas indifférent…_

'_Bien sûr que je pensais à toi ! Tu hantais mes pensées, à tel point que certaines aient même pu t'atteindre ! Tu aurais même hanté mes rêves si je pouvais encore en avoir. Mais depuis ce soir-là, j'ai si peur de moi, de ma réaction si je te croisais. Je me contentais de t'observer de loin, depuis la forêt. Mon amour, je t'en prie, pardonne-moi… Il ne m'est même pas venu à l'esprit que tu aies pu penser ça de moi…'_

_Alors, tu m'aimes encore ? Même si je ne suis qu'une humaine ?_

'_Plus que tout mon amour !'_

« Mais tu… » Je venais de me rendre compte que je n'avais fait que penser, et non parler, et qu'il m'avait répondu ! Lui aussi semblait réaliser l'étrangeté de la chose. Mais sa surprise était loin d'égaler celle qu'affichaient les visages de Jasper, Emmett et Alice. Ils nous avaient observés, incrédules : ils m'avaient vue peu à peu reprendre espoir, me détendre et même sourire alors qu'aucun mot n'aie été échangé… et ils ne saisissaient rien !

Soudain Alice se rua sur moi et me serra fort dans ses bras, me soulevant presque tu sol malgré sa petite taille.

« Oouuii !! C'est génial Lena ! » et, à la vue de nos airs perplexes, elle expliqua : « Elle a changé d'avis, elle reste !! »

Là encore, j'aurais préféré m'en rendre compte moi-même et surtout l'annoncer moi-même ! J'allais la sermonner mais une vision me radoucit, fascinante : rien n'était plus beau que le sourire de Josh à ce moment, le premier depuis son réveil et, je l'espérais de tout mon cœur, loin d'être le dernier.

*******************************************************

**Mais que vois-je, un bouton fort intriguant… et si tentant… aucun vampire à l'horizon ? allez je tente !**

(et pendant que la santé psychiatrique de Lena s'améliore, la mienne s'aggrave dangereusement !!lol)


	9. Chapter 9: Un courant d'air

**Disclaimer : comme d'hab, mis à part Lena et Josh…**

**Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai eu bcp de boulot !! Mais maintenant j'ai un peu plus de temps donc il se pourrait que je me rattrape…**

**Un énorme énorme énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'en ai jamais eu autant pour un seul chapitre et je dois dire que j'adore ça !!! Alors même si je vous ai déjà répondu, je tiens à vous remercier de nouveau : merci à Cathy863, xOxalicecullenxOx, Demoisel, Miss BlaBla, Booksy, betA, Pauline, missmoss, sirius 07, mathilde, Bulle_doOo, Fartatou, athenais41.**

**Je vous adore !!**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

betA** : ta review m'a fait marrer !! je devrais peut-être reprendre le terme 'téléphonopathique' ! et j'ai bcp aimé ton analyse de leur conversation !! j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue de la suite !**

Pauline** : merci !! et encore désolée pour le temps que ça m'a prit pour poster ce chapitre !**

mathilde** : merci aussi !! et voilà la suite !**

Bulle_doOo **: merci beaucoup ! je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise ! tu te poses beaucoup de questions et c'est le but !! peut-être trouveras-tu quelques réponses ici, pour les autres, il faudra lire la suite !!**

**Enfin, un HUGE merci à Miss Blabla qui, non contente d'être beta-reader, s'est également attribué le rôle de publicitaire en faisant de la pub à ma fic !!! trop trop trop sympa j'ai vraiment sauté de joie (et tu vois une semaine après je ne m'en remets toujours pas !). **

**Alors, vu que c'est une nana géniale, allez donc voir sa fic super originale « Ma Berceuse » !!!!!**

**********************************************

**Piqûre de rappel :**

« Conversation normale »

_Pensées de Lena et seulement de Lena_

'_Pensées de l'ami imaginaire( ?)'_

***********************************************

**Chapitre 9 : Un courant d'air**

Josh était parti chasser : notre tête-à-tête lui avait demandé beaucoup d'efforts pour résister à l'odeur de mon sang. J'avais bien dû rester une bonne heure sur mon lit, seule, à repenser à notre discussion, à la découverte de son pouvoir, aux perspectives que cela nous offrait. Avant de partir, Josh m'avait demandé de ne pas dévoiler son don aux autres :

« Je suis constamment surveillé, j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de vie privée ! Alors ça au moins je le garde pour moi, pour nous : ça sera notre petit secret. »

« Mais Edward finira par le savoir, il va certainement nous entendre ! »

« Edward n'est pas souvent là si tu ne l'as pas remarqué, il faudra juste faire attention en sa présence. »

J'acquiesçai, acceptant sa demande sans demander de plus amples explications, même si je n'étais pas sûre d'approuver. Les Cullen nous faisaient confiance, quelle serait leur réaction en apprenant qu'on leur avait caché un fait aussi important ! Mais je ne voulais pas le froisser, il revenait enfin vers moi… et après tout, nous étions adultes et ne devions des comptes à personne !

Je me confortais ainsi que la décision de Josh était la bonne et descendais enfin déjeuner, mon ventre criant famine. A peine sur le palier, Esmé me serra dans ses bras. Esmé était vraiment quelqu'un de très maternel, un peu trop peut-être ! Toutefois elle était d'un grand réconfort et je n'avais plus vraiment de famille, alors quand elle se pencha pour m'embrasser, je la laissais faire, reconnaissante.

« Je suis si heureuse que tu restes ! Vous faites partie de la famille pour moi… »

Emmett, comme en écho à ce qu'elle venait de dire, me tapa gentiment l'épaule et manqua de me faire tomber ! Sa conception de petite tape amicale n'était pas vraiment la même que la mienne. Rosalie se tenait près de la fenêtre et prit soin durant tout l'échange de m'ignorer. Lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, je crus pourtant déceler un léger hochement de tête à mon égard… ou alors j'avais rêvé ?

Un nouveau grognement de mon estomac me ramena sur le droit chemin : la cuisine. Esmé finissait de dresser le nouveau plat qu'elle avait appris à cuisiner : des pâtes carbonara. C'était frustrant de voir qu'une vampire, malgré son profond dégoût pour toutes ces odeurs alimentaires, était bien plus douée que moi en cuisine !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les jours qui suivirent furent les plus heureux depuis sa transformation. Bien que Josh ait gardé son vieux réflexe de quitter une pièce lorsque j'y entrais, il lui arrivait de rester près de la porte ou d'une fenêtre, respirant l'air extérieur. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit ce jour-là, alors que je débarquais dans le salon, un livre sous le bras. Je souriais en constatant qu'il ne souhaitait pas partir : j'adorais nos discussions télépathiques mais je les aimais encore plus quand elles se faisaient face à face. Son pouvoir nous permettait d'avoir de longues discussions, même si nous étions dans deux pièces différentes. C'était comme si j'étais constamment pendue au téléphone, mais il fallait faire attention à garder un air impassible lorsque je n'étais pas seule. Et je l'étais rarement, seule : il y avait toujours un Cullen près de moi ou de Josh, nos gardes du corps comme je les appelais. Et aujourd'hui, la tâche était dévolue à Alice, qui flânait sur le sofa, une pile de magazines de mode éparpillés autour d'elle.

'_Bonjour mon cœur'_

_Bonjour, tu as bien dorm…_ Décidément j'avais du mal à me défaire de quelques vieilles habitudes !

Il avait souri en m'entendant et je lui souriais en retour, béatement, admirant sa beauté vampirique.

'_Alice va se douter de quelque chose si tu reste figée là comme ça !'_

Je sortis difficilement de ma contemplation pour aller m'asseoir sur un fauteuil, de façon à lui faire face et je feignis de lire mon bouquin.

_Ca m'intrigue…_

'_Quoi donc ?'_

_Ton pouvoir ! Tu es sûr que ça ne marche pas sur les autres ? Peut-être qu'Alice nous entend en ce moment !_

'_Attends voir : Alice, ton pull est vraiment hideux aujourd'hui !'_

Je pouffais de rire. Alice se retourna vers moi, l'air interrogateur. Elle n'avait visiblement rien entendu.

« Non, rien, c'est juste une phrase du bouquin… »

Elle haussa les sourcils mais se remit rapidement en chasse de la tenue parfaite.

'_Et qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire rire dans un livre d'Agatha Christie ?'_

_Oh c'est bon, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre à dire ! Elle n'a même pas dû voir ce que je lis de toute façon…_

'_Ce que tu lis ?'_

_Ce que je fais semblant de lire, tu as compris ! Mais ne change pas de sujet : tu as vraiment essayé ? _

'_Pourquoi tu veux que j'essaye ? ça ne te plaît pas que cela te soit réservé ?'_

_Si, bien sûr que si, mais il faut avouer que je suis curieuse de comprendre comment ça se fait que ça ne marche qu'avec moi… Carlisle serait de bon conseil tu sais._

'_Hors de question de le lui dire ! à quiconque d'ailleurs !'_

_Ne t'énerves pas, j'ai compris… mais s'il te plaît, essaye une fois, juste pour voir._

Je lui faisais ma petite moue suppliante à laquelle il n'a jamais pu résister.

'_Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?'_

_Concentre-toi sur Alice, de toutes tes forces, et essaye de lui parler._

Il sembla se concentrer pendant au moins une minute puis se lança :

« Ca va Alice ? »

« Hmm ? Oui, oui… » fit-elle sans même lui jeter un regard, trop absorbée dans sa lecture.

_JOSH !! _

Il semblait hilare, se retenant difficilement d'éclater de rire mais en voyant que je ne partageais pas son humour, il se reprit.

'_Bon OK, je vais vraiment essayer…'_

Il se concentra à nouveau et :

'_ALICE, TU M'ENTENDS ? AAALIICCCEEE ??'_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un cri de douleur : c'était comme s'il venait d'hurler dans mes oreilles ! Je me frottais les tempes, me remettant de mon choc auditif.

« Lena, que se passe-t-il ? » s'inquiéta Alice. Elle n'avait visiblement rien entendu.

'_Lena, ça va ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ?' _Josh n'avait apparemment pas réalisé à quelle puissance il venait de crier.

« Ca va, une migraine je pense… »

« Je vais te chercher de l'aspirine » répondit-elle.

« Non, ça va, ça passe déjà… »

« Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Et il faudra en parler à Carlisle, je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit normal… » dit-elle en s'éloignant vers les escaliers. En un battement de cils, elle se tenait de nouveau devant moi, me présentant un verre d'eau et un cachet, que je pris sans plus argumenter.

'_Lena, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'_

_Tu as littéralement hurlé Josh, alors désolée mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de réagir…_

'_Oh excuse-moi, je suis désolé. Tu vois, ce n'était pas une bonne idée ! Elle n'a apparemment rien entendu en plus.'_

Il s'était quelque peu approché, l'air inquiet.

_Je vais bien Josh, ne t'inquiète pas. _

'…'

_Josh ?_

Il restait figé, à quelques mètres de moi, fixant la table l'air accablé.

Je suivais alors son regard et découvrit, mêlé aux magazines d'Alice, l'objet de son mutisme. Un journal était resté ouvert, et sur une de ces pages figurait une photo de nous deux, accompagné d'un titre qui me retourna le cœur :

Funérailles du couple de randonneurs disparus en forêt :

La famille en deuil pleure ses enfants.

Je lisais avec horreur le petit article qui rappelait que les recherches avaient cessé et que le couple (nous !) devait très certainement être morts de froid et de fatigue. La famille s'était alors résignée à organiser leurs (nos) funérailles…

Je me tournais alors vers lui, cherchant du réconfort mais il détourna le regard.

'_Ils te pleurent, ils croient que tu es morte…'_

_Que nous sommes morts, _le repris-je.

'_Mais je suis mort Lena, alors c'est normal qu'ils me pleurent, je ne reviendrai pas. alors que toi, tu es toujours vivante, si tu le voulais tu pourrais leur revenir… les revoir…'_

Il se tourna enfin vers moi, son visage reflétant toute sa peine et également de la culpabilité. Il se sentait coupable ! Mais c'était ma décision !

_Josh, mon amour, je t'aime et je veux rester près de toi… c'est ma décision et si pour rester à tes côtés, c'est le prix à payer alors je le paierai._

'_Mais c'est injuste ! Tu pourrais très bien concilier les deux ! Tu n'as pas à choisir, Carlisle a tort, ils ont tous torts, tu ne nous trahirais jamais !'_

Il tremblait de colère à présent, les poings serrés et le regard mauvais. Je remerciais le ciel qu'Alice puisse être aussi fondue de mode en ce moment !

_Josh, calme-toi, j'ai déjà parlé de ça avec eux et leurs arguments sont plutôt convaincants tu sais…_

'_Oui, je sais, ils m'ont servi le même discours le jour où…'_

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et je comprenais qu'il parlait du jour où j'avais failli le quitter (ouch, rien que d'y penser ça me faisait mal). Je comprenais enfin la raison de sa fureur ce jour là : il leur en voulait de m'éloigner de ma famille, de me forcer à choisir entre lui et elle…

Prise par une impulsion, je me levais doucement et m'approchai de lui, d'une démarche lente mais résolue. Il ne resta un moment, sans ciller, avant de comprendre mes intentions et se raidit. Je ne me décourageais pas pour autant : Edward pouvait bien rester en compagnie de Bella, il s'était habitué à son odeur, alors Josh pouvait très bien en faire autant avec moi !

Je tendis la main vers la sienne, m'attendant à tout moment qu'il disparaisse, mais il était toujours là, l'air crispé, retenant sa respiration. Le bruit des pages qu'on tourne cessa brusquement, Alice venait de réaliser mes intentions mais je ne me laissais pas distraire.

Encouragée par l'inaction des deux vampires présents dans la salle, je continuai mon mouvement, parvenant enfin à sa main, frôlant ses doigts si…

… _froids !_

'_Les tiens sont brûlants !'_

Il me fixait du regard, m'encourageant silencieusement à continuer même s'il semblait lutter pour ne pas fuir. Je ne m'étais jamais autant rapprochée de lui : ses yeux avaient perdu leur vert si mystérieux que j'aimais tant. Ils étaient à présent mordorés, me dévisageant eux aussi comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils me voyaient.

Mes doigts glissèrent dans sa main et se mêlèrent aux siens, tendrement, et rien, à ce moment, ne pouvaient m'obliger à les quitter… rien si ce n'est un courant d'air :

Un courant d'air créé par la porte d'entrée qu'Emmett venait d'ouvrir…

Ce même courant d'air qui fit légèrement voler mes cheveux…

Ce vulgaire courant d'air qui en l'espace d'une seconde transformèrent les yeux dorés de mon amant en yeux rouges sang d'une bête assoiffée…

Ce stupide courant d'air qui accompagné d'une soudaine bourrasque, emporta au loin mon amour avant même que je puisse réagir…

Ce maudit courant d'air qui, malgré la distance, poussa Josh à me dire la pire chose qu'il ne m'ait jamais dite…

'_Ça ne marchera jamais… je vais te tuer si tu restes là.'_

_Quoi ?! Hors de question ! J'ai pris ma décision, et elle est irrévocable : je reste. Au pire je deviendrai comme toi, alors ne me redis jamais ça ! Jamais !_

Ce courant d'air que je haïssais pour m'avoir appris que le don de Josh me permettait également d'entendre ses sanglots…

*******************************************************

**Oui, je sais, les vampires ça pleure pas, mais ça peut sangloter sans larmes, non ?!**

**Je suis le bouton vert, je suis le bouton vert et tu es irrésistiblement attiré par moi, tu me veux et pour ce faire tu dois me cliquer… je suis le bouton vert hypnotique !**

(décidément la fatigue n'améliore pas ma santé mentale….)


	10. Chapter 10: Flagrant délit

**Tadaaa !!! et oui, déjà un nouveau chapitre, histoire de vous faire oublier le délai du dernier !! j'espère que celui-là vous plaira et comme d'hab, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !!! **

**Ce chapitre s'inspire d'une idée d'une Demoisel qui se reconnaîtra ! J'en profite pour vous dire que si vous avez des désidératas, des situations que vous crevez d'envie de lire, je peux étudier la question (tant que ça reste dans la trame initiale !).**

**Merci à mes reviewers fidèles au poste : Fartatou, athenais41, missmoss, betA, Demoisel et Miss BlaBla ; et merci à ma correctrice qui prit le temps de me corriger bien qu'elle soit clouée au lit !!**

betA** : merci de tes reviews : elles se font de plus en plus longues et j'adore !!**

**Disclaimer : comme d'hab, mis à part Lena et Josh…**

*****************************************************************

**Chapitre 10 : Flagrant délit**

Deux semaines après ce nouvel incident, c'était la rentrée. Aller au lycée, moi ? Non, j'avais déjà terminé le lycée et même si l'idée de voir de nouvelles têtes ne me déplaisait pas, j'étais supposée être morte alors… J'étais donc cantonnée ici, dans cette maison qui ne m'apparaissait plus si grande que ça. Avec Josh dans les parages, il y avait toujours un Cullen qui restait ici : ils séchaient les cours ou se faisaient porter pâles, Carlisle acceptait même parfois de ne pas se rendre à l'hôpital.

Josh… Josh était déconcertant : il n'acceptait pas d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul moment de faiblesse, alors inutile de chercher pourquoi il était bougon depuis deux semaines. Il refusait à présent que je m'approche de lui à moins de 3 mètres ! Mais comment faisait Bella ? Comment a-t-elle réussi à convaincre Edward de l'approcher ?

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit alors dans la pièce, coupant court à mes réflexions. J'étais seule : Jasper était parti accompagner Josh chasser. Le fait qu'il n'ait plus besoin que d'un seul acolyte pour aller se nourrir était pour moi un grand signe de progrès. Pour lui, au contraire, cela signifiait qu'il avait encore besoin d'être accompagné… Mais où était mon éternel optimiste ?

Toujours est-il que le téléphone sonnait : je me décidais donc à me lever pour aller décrocher. Je vérifiais toutefois le numéro avant de répondre : les gens ne s'attendent pas à parler à une morte au téléphone !

_Tiens, c'est Bella…_

« Allô, Bella ? Bonjour, ça faisait longtemps ! »

« Salut Lena, ça va ? » Elle paraissait pressée, nerveuse.

« Bien. Si tu voulais parler à Edward il n'est pas encore rentré de cours… » Mais elle devait le savoir puisqu'elle allait au même lycée.

« Oui, je sais. En fait, ce n'est pas lui à qui je voulais parler. » Elle était définitivement nerveuse à présent.

« Ah oui ? » fis-je, curieuse.

« C'est toi que je voulais avoir. Ça te dirait que je passe pour qu'on discute un peu, entre filles ? » dit-elle à toute vitesse.

« Bella, pourquoi es-tu aussi nerveuse ? »

« Tu veux qu'on se voit ou pas ? »

« Oui, oui, ça me ferait plaisir de te revoir… mais je ne comprends pas : tu n'es pas censée être en cours ? »

« Je suis dispensée de gym. Bon, tu es seule, là ? »

« Oui, mais je pense qu'Edward va m'étriper s'il sait que je t'ai invité à venir… »

« Je sais, j'y ai pensé, alors voila ce que tu vas faire : prends la voiture d'Alice, elle laisse toujours ses clés sur le contact, et suis la grand route vers le Sud… » Elle finit de me donner les indications à toute vitesse, j'avais du mal à la suivre !

« Bella, faut que tu m'expliques : pourquoi es-tu aussi pressée ? »

« Parce que maintenant que j'ai pris la décision de t'inviter, Alice risque de rappliquer à tout moment chez vous, ou pire, Edward. Donc, dépêche-toi ! » et elle raccrocha aussi sec.

Je restais perplexe devant l'initiative de Bella : je l'avais vue comme une gentille fille sage, obéissant à Edward de ne plus s'approcher de la maison, et la voila qui me poussait à voler une voiture et à quitter ma prison dorée pour revoir la civilisation ! J'eus une brève hésitation : et si quelqu'un me reconnaissait en ville ? Mais je balayais vite cette possibilité de mon esprit, la perspective d'une fugue était beaucoup trop tentante ! Et puis Bella serait certainement de très bon conseil pour ma situation…

Ni une, ni deux, j'attrapai mon gilet et fonçai vers le garage. En y entrant, je m'aperçus que c'était une des seules pièces dans laquelle je n'avais pas encore pénétré : l'antre du dragon, enfin, de Rosalie…

C'était une vaste pièce, presque plus grande que le salon et qui pouvait accueillir au moins trois voitures. L'éclairage, la disposition des étagères et des outils en faisait une pièce très high-tech, très différente du reste de la maison. Il restait deux voitures : la première était une énorme jeep, je priais pour que ce ne soit pas celle d'Alice parce que je me voyais mal au volant d'un tel engin ! Mais j'émis un soupir de soulagement en réalisant qu'il n'y avait pas de clé sur le contact. La deuxième voiture n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une Ferrari jaune canari ! Pour la discrétion on repassera… Enfin, je n'avais pas le choix. J'étais un peu nerveuse au démarrage : je n'avais jamais conduit un bolide pareil et je n'osais même pas imaginer la réaction d'Alice si elle apprenait que j'avais amoché son petit bijou. C'est donc en roulant à une vitesse très modérée (je ne dépassais pas les 30 km/h !) que j'arrivais enfin chez Bella. Elle m'attendait sur le porche et se détendit dès qu'elle me vit : on avait réussi notre coup !

J'étais toute excitée de la voir : on s'étonnait l'une et l'autre de ne pas avoir eu cette idée plus tôt tellement c'était facile !

« Le truc, c'est de décider au tout dernier moment, de partir sur un coup de tête, histoire d'être sûre qu'Alice n'aura pas le temps de réagir si elle le voit ! »

« Tu m'as l'air d'y avoir bien pensé : ça sent le vécu ça non ?! »

« On peut dire ça oui… disons que ce n'est pas la première fois que mes faits et gestes sont surveillés par nos ''vampires préférés'' ! Mais rentre vite, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on te voit. »

« Ton père n'est pas là ? »

« Non, il est au commissariat et ne rentrera pas avant un bout de temps. »

Devant ma mine interrogatrice, elle expliqua :

« C'est le shérif du comté. »

Sa maison était complètement différente de celle des Cullen mais était chaleureuse, elle avait quelque chose… d'humain. On s'installa dans sa chambre, des barres chocolatées et friandises sous le bras. Bella était beaucoup plus détendue, maintenant que j'étais là.

« Alors, comment ça se passe là-bas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Les Cullen sont très gentils, et prévenants, mais il faut dire que je m'ennuie un peu… ça me manque de ne pas pouvoir sortir, me promener ailleurs que dans cette stupide forêt, croiser des gens, bref la vie normale quoi ! »

« Ça c'est sûr que la vie normale, avec les Cullen, ça n'existe pas ! Mais sinon, comment ça se passe avec Lui ? »

Elle entrait dans le vif du sujet là !

« Hmm… c'est pas évident… Il refuse de m'approcher, il a peur de 'craquer'. »

« Alors vous ne vous parlez même pas ? »

Comment lui répondre ? Si, on parle grâce à son don télépathique ? Je ne pouvais pas trahir son secret et pourtant, j'étais bien ici, je me sentais en confiance. Bella était la confidente toute trouvée, l'humaine qui avait certainement traversé les mêmes situations avec Edward… Je décidais alors de la mettre dans la confidence, en lui faisant jurer de ne rien dire à personne, même pas à Edward !

« Wow, c'est étrange que ça ne marche qu'avec toi… en même temps c'est pratique dans ta situation ! »

« C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de me dire, mais en fait c'est presque plus frustrant qu'autre chose. Puisqu'on a trouvé un moyen sûr de communiquer, Josh ne veux pas prendre de risque supplémentaire pour se rapprocher… »

« Oui, Edward aussi a toujours été très tendu quand on n'était que tout les deux… Le truc c'est d'essayer de lui faire oublier que tu es… à son goût. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Et bien, par exemple, tu pourrais t'attacher les cheveux et éviter d'être en plein courant d'air pour qu'il ne sente pas trop ton odeur. »

« Ah oui, ces satanés courants d'air… » soupirai-je.

« Et aussi, essaye de calmer ta respiration : il entend les battements de ton cœur et si celui-ci s'emballe, ça risque de le distraire ! »

« Tiens, je n'y avais pas pensé… »

« D'ailleurs, méfie-toi de leur ouïe super fine : ils t'entendront chuchoter même à l'autre bout de la maison ! »

« En gros, quoi que tu fasses là-bas, tout le monde est au courant ! »

« Eh ouais… » soupira Bella, avant de reprendre : « Mais pour Josh, soit patiente, tu verras, il finira par s'habituer à ton odeur. »

Je haussais les épaules, pas vraiment convaincue. A la vue de mon air abattu, elle changea de sujet :

« Il entend tout ce que tu penses, comme Edward ? »

« Non, c'est plus comme s'il établissait un lien, une communication, et jusqu'à ce qu'il le brise, on peut se parler comme on le fait toi et moi en ce moment. Mais je ne perçois que des paroles, pas d'images. »

« Ça doit être bien pratique… » fit-elle, pensive.

« Mais grâce au don d'Edward tu dois pouvoir communiquer de la même manière non ? Tout du moins dans un sens ? »

« Non, étrangement, je suis le seul esprit dont Edward n'a pas l'accès… c'est en partie pour ça qu'il s'est intéressé à moi. » Elle était donc la seule à pouvoir garder ses pensées secrètes : au moins notre secret serait sauf !

On passait le reste de l'après-midi à parler des vampires, de sa rencontre avec Edward, de sa résolution à devenir le plus rapidement une des leurs. Sa détermination m'étonnait : la décision de devenir un vampire, un être immortel buveur de sang, était loin d'être anodine ! Ne voulait-elle pas de sa vie d'humaine, de sa famille, de la possibilité d'être un jour mère ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais mal à l'aise tout à coup ? C'était la décision de Bella, pas la mienne… mais c'était peut-être une décision qu'il faudrait que je prenne. Jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais considéré l'avenir à long-terme, ce qu'il se passerait dans un an, dix ans. En même temps ma vie avait tellement changé en l'espace d'un mois qu'envisager le futur semblait peine perdue !

On riait de bon cœur d'une des bêtises d'Emmett quand on entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

« Bella, tu es rentrée ? »

« Mon père… » chuchota-t-elle, paniquée.

J'écarquillai les yeux :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? S'il me voit ici, il va forcément me reconnaître, vu tous les avis de recherche publiés dans les journaux ! » fis-je à voix basse, aussi paniquée qu'elle.

« Bella ? J'ai vu la voiture d'Alice en face, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue ! »

_Oh non, vraiment les Ferrari jaunes n'aident pas pour la discrétion !_

« Euh, oui… mais, heu, j'arrive ! » et elle ne trouva rien de mieux que de s'étaler de tout son long par terre, le pied gauche en l'air, entortillé dans le dessus de lit.

Le bruit alerta son père, qui entama la montée des escaliers :

« Bella, c'est quoi ce bruit ? Tout va bien ? Tu t'es blessée ? »

Nous étions toutes les deux pétrifiées, Bella dans une position un peu plus ridicule. Mais le comique de la situation aurait été plus appréciable si je ne risquais pas d'être reconnue par Charlie, ou pire de lui causer une crise cardiaque !

Nous étions comme deux gamines prises en flagrant délit de grosse bêtise, mais je n'avais même pas le réflexe enfantin de me cacher sous le lit quand la poignée de la porte tourna…

*******************************************************

**Ha ha ! mais que va-t-il se passer ? **

**Fidèles lecteurs, entrez dans la secte du bouton vert : tous les adeptes lui vouent un culte inconditionnel et ne peuvent plus s'empêcher de cliquer dessus… Ils sont récompensés par une réponse enflammée ! Yé sui le gou'ou de la secteu du bouton ve't hihihi ;)**


	11. Chapter 11: Démasqués

**Enfin !! remarche !! il s'est mis à bugger pile au moment où j'avais terminé d'écrire ce chapitre !!! grrrrrr**

**Wow, vous m'avez comblée de bonheur avec toutes vos reviews, je suis sur un petit nuage ! N'hésitez surtout pas à recommencer ;)) **

**Merci à vous tous de me laisser des reviews, de me mettre en alert ou en fav, ou tout simplement de me lire !!! et encore un grand merci à Miss BlaBla pour son enthousiasme et sa relecture !**

betA** : j'adore tes reviews, tu es trop marrante ! toi aussi tu aime l'idée de vampire se faisant porter pâle !!!**

steph** : merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir que tu apprécie ma fic !!**

Bénédicte** : merci !!!! la suite est juste dessous, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !**

**Disclaimer : comme d'hab, mis à part Lena et Josh…**

*****************************************************************

**Chapitre 11 : Démasqués**

_Nous étions comme deux gamines prises en flagrant délit de grosse bêtise, mais je n'avais même pas le réflexe enfantin de me cacher sous le lit quand la poignée de la porte tourna…_

L'image se brouilla littéralement devant mes yeux et quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais dehors, dans un jardin : en fait dans le jardin de Bella, juste sous sa fenêtre. Comment avais-je pu me retrouver ici aussi vite, et surtout sans dommage ?! Je réalisai alors que des bras durs et froids m'enserraient la taille. Je tournai vivement la tête pour me retrouver nez-à-nez avec Edward.

_Idiote, tu ne pensais quand même pas que Josh s'autoriserait ça !_

Il ne tiqua pas, attentif à la conversation qui se déroulait au dessus de nos têtes.

« Bella, tout va bien ? » demanda son père.

« Oui, oui… » fit-elle, semblant aussi déroutée que moi.

« Oh Alice bonjour, ça faisait longtemps… »

« Alice ? Mais comment… » mais Edward s'empressa de plaquer sa main sur ma bouche. Je compris qu'elle s'était introduite dans la chambre au moment même où il m'avait emporté dehors.

Nous restâmes un moment sous la fenêtre, sans bouger. J'étais toujours dans les bras d'Edward et me surpris à penser que ça n'était pas si désagréable : il était plutôt beau garçon !

Les lèvres d'Edward s'étendirent en un petit sourire : zut, il venait de m'entendre !

_Tu comptes rester ici combien de temps ? _pensai-je, cherchant absolument un moyen de lui faire oublier ce qu'il venait de percevoir…

« Le temps que Charlie quitte la chambre » chuchota-t-il de façon presque inaudible.

Quelques instants plus tard, on se dirigeait rapidement vers la Ferrari jaune garée un peu plus loin. Edward ouvrit la portière côté passager, l'air furieux. Devant mon manque de réaction, il hissa :

« Rentre ! Il manquerait plus qu'un voisin te voie ! »

Je m'exécutai rapidement : le moment somme toute fort agréable en sa compagnie sous la fenêtre s'était mué en un affreux sentiment de gêne et de culpabilité. Je déglutis avec peine quand je vis Alice sortir sur le perron de la maison : visiblement, il l'attendait pour me passer un savon. Bella m'aperçut dans la voiture et me fit un faible geste de la main et détourna rapidement la tête, cherchant à se cacher du regard accusateur d'Edward. Elle rentra chez elle tandis qu'Alice nous rejoignait de son allure dansante.

A ma surprise, Edward repartit alors en direction de la fenêtre de Bella : il semblerait qu'elle subirait son sermon en premier.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir sans prévenir en prenant ma voiture ?!! » gronda alors Alice. Elle avait lourdement insisté sur les deux derniers mots.

« Attends, tu es furieuse parce que je suis partie sans prévenir ou parce que j'ai volé ta voiture ? »

« C'est un cadeau d'Edward ! j'y tiens beaucoup !! » Visiblement, c'était la deuxième option ! « Mais aussi pour être partie en douce ! » se rattrapa-t-elle, « même si je l'aurais vu s'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave… » Elle souriait et semblait plus amusée qu'autre chose de mon escapade.

« Tu ne nous as pas vu le faire… » ne puis-je m'empêcher de la taquiner.

« Et c'est bien dommage : au moins j'aurais pu vous prévenir que Charlie rentrerait plus tôt ! » Devant mon air ébahi, elle rajouta :

« Je suis votre amie non ? Vous auriez pu me mettre dans la confidence ! Mes dons peuvent s'avérer plus qu'utiles tu sais… »

Je regardais la fenêtre de la chambre de Bella, culpabilisant pour le mauvais quart d'heure qu'elle était certainement en train de subir.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Edward est incapable d'en vouloir à Bella plus d'une minute ! »

« Alors il ne la dispute pas ? »

« Non, c'est même tout le contraire » fit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je fronçais des sourcils :

« Tu l'as vu ? »

« Non, je l'entends ». Elle se mit alors à rire alors que je réalisais ce que voulait dire Bella sur l'ouïe extrêmement fine des vampires.

« Et puis vous n'avez rien fait de mal finalement : on ne t'a jamais réellement interdit de quitter la maison. Edward craint que Josh ne te suive… et Carlisle ne tient pas - enfin on ne tient pas - à ce que tu sois reconnue. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Edward nous rejoignit : il était tard et Bella devait manger. Sitôt qu'il me vit, il reprit son air furibond, s'installa au volant tandis qu'Alice s'assit à ses côtés. Il démarra en trombe, me jetant des regards noirs par le rétroviseur :

« Tu te rends compte des problèmes que tu aurais pu lui causer ?! »

_Lui pour Josh ? _

« Si son père t'avait découvert, elle aurait pu avoir de sérieux ennuis, sans parler de ton petit copain qui aurait pu débarquer, inquiet de ne pas te voir à la maison ! »

Il parlait de Bella ! Il était furieux car j'aurais pu causer des ennuis à Bella ! Si j'étais juste partie me balader, il n'aurait même pas relevé !

Il fut soudainement coupé dans son sermon par Alice qui gémit : elle venait d'avoir une vision et apparemment ça n'inaugurait rien de bon. Il devait lire dans ses pensées car il eut le même regard angoissé qu'elle. Il appuya brusquement sur l'accélérateur, atteignant une vitesse indécente, l'air toujours inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Alice ? »

« On va le rattraper à temps Edward, il n'aura pas le temps d'aller jusqu'à chez elle… » dit-elle tout bas à son frère, ignorant mes questions.

« Quelqu'un va-t-il finir par me dire ce qu'il se passe !! » m'écriai-je alors, anxieuse à mon tour.

Mais la réponse ne sortit pas des lèvres d'Alice.

'_LENA ! LENA ! Je t'en prie réponds-moi !!! Je vous jure que si vous lui avez fait du mal…'_

Je sursautai à la puissance de ses pensées et à ma grande surprise constatai que je n'avais pas été la seule : tous le monde l'avait entendu ! Alice observait Edward, incrédule, avant de se tourner vers moi, tout comme son frère qui demanda :

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas l'air surprise ? » ça ressemblait plus à une accusation qu'à une question. Je respirai difficilement.

« Edward, je préférerais que tu regardes la route… »

« Et moi je préfèrerais que tu cesses de nous mentir ! » hurla-t-il. Même Alice m'accusait du regard, mais elle semblait surtout peinée. Et pour compléter le tout, la voix de Josh retentit une nouvelle fois dans ma tête, ou à présent, dans nos têtes.

'_Je vous le ferai payer, je savais qu'il ne fallait pas vous faire confiance ! Vous l'avez déjà fait une fois, vous pouvez très bien recommencer ! Où est-elle ? Lena réponds moi!'_

Mon dieu, il ne croyait quand même pas qu'ils m'avaient tué ?! Il leur faisait donc si peu confiance ? Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Lui répondre et énerver encore plus Edward ? _Et puis rien ne dit qu'à cette distance il m'entendra… d'ailleurs c'est étrange que je puisse l'entendre d'aussi loin… et que les autres puissent l'entendre également…_

« Tu devrais lui répondre… » siffla Edward entre ses dents. Il avait vraiment l'air menaçant : il avait compris, il avait tout découvert !

_Josh ! Josh calme toi, je suis vivante et j'arrive dans quelques minutes… _

'_Lena mon dieu, Lena c'est bien toi ?'_

_Josh, ils… ils savent. Ils t'ont entendu. Ils sont furieux._

Subitement Alice cria : « Attention !! » et la voiture fit une embardée avant de finir sa course dans le fossé. Josh, que la voiture venait d'éviter, ouvrit brutalement ma portière et se pencha :

« Lena, mon amour, tu vas bien ? »

« Oh oui ça va, je crois. J'ai du me cogner la tête et aïe… oui, je me suis égratigné le genou également… » Je réalisai alors l'ampleur de mes paroles : une toute petite goutte de sang perlait sur mon genou gauche, insignifiante pour l'humaine que je suis, mais on ne peut plus tentante pour les trois vampires qui m'entouraient. Et en plus je venais de le montrer à Josh au cas où il ne l'avait pas senti !

Josh eu un mouvement de recul mais insuffisant pour ne pas voir ses pupilles se dilater sous l'odeur du sang. Mais une fois encore, Emmett intervint : il devait le suivre à la trace. Rosalie était là également et elle me dégagea de la voiture. Elle fit un signe de tête à Edward et Alice et m'ordonna :

« Grimpe sur mon dos. »

« Quoi ? » ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de blaguer !

« Grimpe sur mon dos !! » cria-t-elle. Elle était sérieuse ?! Cependant, Josh grognait un peu plus loin et Alice ne semblait pas à son aise. Jasper l'avait rejoint et il détournait la tête, évitant de respirer. Rosalie, elle, restait stoïque, comme insensible à l'odeur du sang : Alice m'avait confié qu'elle n'avait jamais bu de sang humain, tout comme Carlisle.

Devant l'urgence de la situation, j'obtempérai. Elle se mit alors à courir à une vitesse hallucinante : j'avais la vue masquée par les cheveux de Rosalie et les larmes que m'arrachait le vent. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et j'avais la respiration coupée. Mais déjà elle s'arrêtait, arrivée sur le perron de la villa. J'étais amatrice de sensations fortes et avait déjà fait grand nombre d'attractions sensationnelles mais elles n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de ce que je venais de vivre !

« Descends maintenant, je n'ai aucune envie que tu me vomisses dessus ! »

« Wow… c'était… wow ! »

« Carlisle, je crois qu'elle est encore un peu sonnée et son genou saigne un peu. »

Carlisle qui nous attendait sur le perron, voulut m'entraîner à l'intérieur mais je ne bougeais pas, assaillie par une multitude de questions : pourquoi Josh s'était mis dans un état pareil ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ? Que se serait-il passé s'il ne m'avait pas rapidement retrouvé ? Et si je m'étais blessée plus gravement dans l'accident ? Aurais-je survécu encerclée par 5 vampires et un nouveau-né ? Et qu'allait-il se passer à présent ? Étaient-ils furieux ? Allaient-ils nous chasser pour leur causer tant de problèmes ? Mais la seule question qui parvint à mes lèvres parut dérisoire :

« Alice, sa voiture, elle va nous en vouloir à mort… »

« Ce n'est que de la taule froissée, rien d'irréparable » me rassura Rosalie qui réussit enfin à me faire entrer.

« Merci. Je veux dire, tu m'as sauvé bien que tu ne m'apprécie… » je ne terminai pas ma phrase, gênée.

« Mpff, il fallait bien que quelqu'un te sorte de là » elle feignait l'indifférence mais semblait tout aussi soulagée que moi que la situation n'ait pas tourné au carnage.

Alors que Carlisle s'empressait de désinfecter la plaie et de recouvrir toute trace de sang, je lui demandai timidement :

« Vous, vous l'avez entendu ? Je veux dire, Josh, vous l'avez entendu vous aussi ? »

« Je crois qu'on l'a tous très bien compris en effet » me répondit Carlisle, de sa voix calme et posée.

« Comme si on avait besoin d'un autre dégénéré dans cette famille… » marmonna Rosalie en rejoignant Esmé sur le perron pour y attendre les autres.

*******************************************************

**Hmm… grosse discussion en perspective… pour ceux qui se languissent de voir plus de Josh/Lena, je m'y emploie !!**

**Yé sui lé gou'ou d'la secteu du bouton ve't et yé sui fier d'accueillir autant de fidèles… Mé yé vous o'donne dé t'ansmett'e la bonne pa'ole et de cliqué, cliqué, cliqué é récliqué !!! Yé vous aime mé zéfants !**

**(glups : il me fait peur ce gourou…)**


	12. Chapter 12: Réunion de crise

**OYEZ OYEZ chers lecteurs, multiples annonces en vue !!**

**- Déjà un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'ai trop trop trop adoré, j'en saute encore de joie en les relisant !! c'est ma drogue et inutile de vous dire que le gourou est bien shooté en ce moment !!! la réponse aux anonymes plus bas !!**

**- Suite à des discussions avec certains d'entre vous, je vous propose de VOTER, grâce au 'poll' sur mon profil (tout en haut) pour me dire si oui ou non, tout ou partie de cette histoire vous brancherait avec le POV de JOSH !!!**

Alors votez votez votez !!!!

**Petite remarque : seuls ceux qui ont un compte peuvent voter donc pour les anonymes deux solutions : soit vous en créez un (pas besoin d'être auteur pour avoir un compte !) soit vous votez dans vos reviews !!! **

**et pour tous, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des PM si vous avez des désidératas particuliers !!!**

**Pour que ce sondage soit pertinent, il me faut au moins une vingtaine d'avis alors votez votez votez votez !!!!**

**- Enfin, c'est un pur bonheur d'écrire et de lire vos reviews, ça l'est aussi de lire les fics des autres, alors vu que je suis pas égoïste, j'ai envie de vous faire partager mon coup de cœur du jour (ou plutôt du chapitre)…**

**Je vous avez déjà parlé de Miss BlaBla et de « Ma Berceuse » (merci super correctrice), c'est au tour d'athenais41 et son magnifique « Triangle amoureux » ! Courrez-y !!! Enfin, après avoir lu mon chapitre hein ? pas d'infidélités !!!lol**

**- and now, réponse aux revieweurs anonymes !**

Booksy** : ça me fait trop kiffer que tu préfères Lena à Bella !!! moi aussi je le trouve très hypnotisant ce gourou, et en plus il s'améliore avec le temps !! merci de ta review !**

betA** : merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité !! j'adore tes reviews, tu réagis exactement comme je cherche à faire réagir les lecteurs !! merci de tes encouragements !!**

tite-lilith** : WOW !! record du nombre de reviews posté en un jour !!! j'a-do-re !! un énorme merci pour t'arrêter à chaque chapitre et pour les commenter, tu es géniale !! j'ai répondu en t'envoyant un mail mais je ne sais pas si tu l'as reçu alors au cas où : réponse un peu plus bas !!!hihi**

**Disclaimer : comme d'hab, mis à part Lena et Josh…**

*****************************************************************

**Chapitre 12 : Réunion de crise.**

Je n'eus pas beaucoup le temps de me poser des questions : les autres arrivaient déjà. Edward entra le premier, furibond, suivi d'Alice qui sautillait derrière lui, tentant de le calmer, puis Jasper et Esmé et enfin Rosalie enlacée dans les bras d'Emmett. Ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon, assis sur les fauteuils et le sofa, sauf Edward qui, malgré les efforts de Jasper, ne décolérait pas et faisait les cent pas. Josh se décida enfin à pénétrer dans la pièce : la réunion de crise allait pouvoir commencer !

Josh restait à l'écart, l'air penaud, comme un gamin ayant fait une grosse bêtise et s'attendant à se faire gronder par ses parents, sauf que ce ne sont ni Esmé, ni Carlisle qui prirent la parole :

« Depuis quand ? » dit Edward entre ses dents, comme pour contenir sa rage.

Je regardais Josh, tentant de lui faire comprendre que je le soutenais, que j'étais à ses côtés, mais je n'osais plus utiliser son pouvoir pour communiquer avec lui, pas avec Edward dans cet état. Josh, lui, gardait la tête baissée, les poings serrés : il semblait tiraillé entre la culpabilité des récents évènements et la révolte de celui qui ne doit des comptes à personne. Finalement, le premier sentiment pris le dessus car il répondit calmement :

« Je ne sais pas… un bout de temps. »

« C'était le jour où j'ai faillit partir » précisai-je, comme pour tenter de calmer les choses.

Josh leva alors la tête et me regarda, se rendant compte de ma présence. Je soutins son regard, tentant du mieux possible de l'encourager à s'expliquer.

« Oui, c'est ça. Mais ça ne marchait qu'avec elle, alors je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de vous en parler… »

« C'est un don de télépathie ! Même si au début ça ne marchait qu'avec Lena, il est clair que ça allait évoluer et tu ne peux pas nous cacher ce genre d'information !!! Tu dois au moins prévenir ton entourage de ta capacité à entrer dans leur esprit !! Tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi, c'est indécent ! »

« Enervé qu'on puisse lire dans tes pensées, monsieur le télépathe en chef ? » railla Emmett, amusé par son emportement.

Edward grogna, vert de rage.

« Edward, ça suffit, calme-toi » l'interrompit Carlisle, lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Il continua, de sa voix calme et douce :

« Il est clair que Josh ne nous faisait pas confiance, et ne le fait toujours pas apparemment. Ce qui l'est moins, c'est pourquoi ? Explique-nous Josh, que l'on chasse tout mauvais malentendu ».

Je m'approchais doucement de lui, désireuse de comprendre également car même si je l'avais senti, il était toujours resté évasif à ce sujet.

« Vous en connaissez beaucoup vous des victimes qui font confiance à leur assassin ? »

Le mot était rude, Jasper frissonna et baissa le regard. Rosalie lui lança un regard noir. Les autres acceptèrent ces paroles, l'air peiné.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, repris Carlisle, c'était un accident, un accident qui n'est pas voué à se reproduire. Depuis ce jour, nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour vous aider, toi et Lena, à accepter ce changement de vie. »

« Je sais et je vous en suis reconnaissant… mais c'est plus fort que moi… Lena ne semble pas consciente du danger de rester vivre ici, à nos côtés, alors je reste méfiant… »

« Hum, hum, Lena est juste à côté de toi et rassure-toi, elle sait chez qui elle habite ! » dis-je, sarcastique.

« Mais quand je ne t'ai pas vu à la maison ce soir je… »

« Tu as cru quoi ? Qu'ils avaient craqués et m'avaient finalement tué ?!! » lançai-je, incrédule.

« Pas au début, non… »

« Alors quoi ? »

Josh lança un coup d'œil aux Cullen qui assistaient silencieusement à notre échange animé, avant de parler plus bas, même si c'était inefficace vu l'ouïe ultra développée de l'auditoire :

« J'ai cru au départ que tu m'avais pris au mot. »

« Au mot ? Mais de quoi… » je réalisai alors. Avec tous ces évènements, notre dernière conversation paraissait si lointaine et pourtant ça n'était qu'hier, quand il m'avait dit que ça ne marcherait jamais entre nous…

« Comment as-tu pu… »

« Shh » m'interrompit-il.

'_Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler devant eux…'_

_Mais ils t'entendent maintenant je te ferais dire !_

Il tourna la tête vers eux, mais il semblait que le phénomène de tout à l'heure ne se répétait pas : seul Edward avait l'air ahuri, mécontent de nos messes basses qu'il était le seul à entendre.

'_Edward, je t'en prie, j'expliquerai après… ne nous écoute pas, s'il-te-plaît…'_

Il resta un moment figé, avant d'hocher doucement la tête, résigné. Il murmura quelque chose aux autres membres de la famille, qui opinèrent, patients.

_Tu avais cru que j'étais partie !! Après tous ces moments partagés ensemble, après tous tes progrès… Je ne serais jamais partie sans te le dire Josh._

'_Je sais, c'est ce que je me suis dit, je me suis convaincu que tu ne pouvais pas m'avoir laissé tomber, pas comme ça… mais je regrette ce que je t'ai dit, vraiment !!'_

_Je sais…_

'_En entrant dans ta chambre, j'ai vu qu'il y avait encore toutes tes affaires… et puis, tu ne m'avais laissé aucun mot.'_

Il m'observa d'un air accusateur_. _Je me mordais la lèvre : j'aurais peut-être dû réfléchir à sa réaction quand il serait rentré, j'aurais peut-être dû lui laisser un mot… mais pourquoi ? Pour qu'il vienne me chercher ? Edward aurait été ravi de sa visite impromptue chez Bella !

'_Là, je me suis mis à paniquer. C'est idiot, je m'en rends compte, mais sur le coup, avec Jasper incapable de me dire où étaient les autres…'_

_Alors tu es parti comme une furie à ma recherche ! _

Il baissa la tête, acquiesçant silencieusement.

« Mais c'est irresponsable ! Que se serait-il passé si quelqu'un t'avais vu ? Et si tu avais croisé un humain, énervé comme tu étais ? Ou pire si tu étais allé jusque chez Bella ?! »

J'avais parlé tout fort, incapable de mener la discussion par la pensée, mes émotions étant un mélange d'anxiété, de colère, de culpabilité et d'incrédulité.

« Tu n'as jamais été comme ça Josh, aussi impétueux, colérique… Tu… tu as changé… »

Je l'avais blessé, je ne voulais pas paraître aussi sèche mais c'était sorti tout seul, et maintenant, il détournait le regard.

« Lena, c'est toujours Josh, il n'a pas changé. Mais il est vrai qu'un nouveau-né a tendance à laisser libre cours à ses pulsions, ses instincts, plus que quiconque. Il t'a cru en danger, son instinct à ce moment était de te protéger à tout prix, il en est devenu violent… ça passera avec le temps… » m'expliqua doucement Carlisle. Je le regardais, étonnée qu'il prenne sa défense alors qu'il n'avait pas été tendre avec eux une heure plus tôt.

« Merci Carlisle, merci de toute l'aide que vous m'avez apporté… je ne m'en étais pas vraiment rendu compte jusqu'à présent. Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que je vous ai dit, je me trompais, je le sais à présent. » Il baissa la tête et après une profonde inspiration : « Je vous demande pardon. Je sais que j'ai dépassé les bornes alors… je vous demande pardon ».

Je le regardais, médusée : il n'y avait plus rien du Josh sauvage décidé à en découdre avec quiconque le contredirait. Non, devant moi se tenait le Josh que j'ai toujours connu, calme, responsable, humain… Carlisle devait avoir raison.

La plupart des Cullen avait hoché la tête, signifiant qu'ils acceptaient ses excuses et qu'il était pardonné, mais un silence pesant s'installa dans le salon, un dernier sujet et pourtant pas le plus épineux restait à aborder. Etrangement, Edward, qui s'était calmé depuis quelques minutes, semblait agacé de nouveau, il soupirait comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un le gênait, à l'image d'un moustique qui vous tourne autour sans que vous puissiez l'arrêter.

'_Lena pourras-tu me pardonner ? Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai eu si peur de te perdre…'_

_Oui, bien sûr que je te pardonne, tu as fait ça pour moi après tout… la seule chose que je regrette ce n'est pas que tu te sois méfié d'eux, mais que tu ne m'ais pas fait confiance à moi… Je sais ce que je fais, les risques que je prends et mets toi bien dans le crâne que si j'ai décidé de rester ici, avec toi, ce n'est pas pour m'enfuir quelques jours plus tard !_

'_Ils sont quand même dangereux.'_

_Tout comme toi ! Et je devrais les fuir ? Je devrais te fuir ?_

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et un sourire s'étira doucement sur ses lèvres.

'_Au moins te méfier… Lena, tu peux pas savoir comme je t'aim…'_

« Tu vois bien qu'il t'entend pas alors ça suffit Rose !! » vociféra Edward : apparemment le moustique n'était ni plus ni moins que Rosalie !

Edward éclata de rire : il venait très certainement d'entendre mon commentaire. Rosalie, elle, fulminait, décidément furieuse de la présence d'un nouveau 'télépathe' dans la famille. Alice gloussa à la vue de la tête que faisait sa sœur et même Jasper sourit. L'ambiance se détendit aussitôt et Josh décida de calmer Rosalie en expliquant en quoi consistait son don :

« Ce n'est pas comme Edward, je n'entends aucune de vos pensées et si ça avait été le cas, je vous aurais averti bien sûr » rajouta-t-il en lançant un regard appuyé à Edward. « C'est plutôt l'inverse en fait : je peux communiquer mes pensées aux autres, ce que je veux leur dire, sans même ouvrir la bouche. Ça ne marchait qu'avec Lena jusqu'à aujourd'hui, même si j'ai déjà essayé avec toi, Alice. »

Elle le regarda, étonnée :

« Quand ça ? »

« Hier, quand tu analysais les toutes dernières tendances de l'hiver dans tes magazines… » fit-il, l'air taquin.

« Elle devait être beaucoup trop concentrée pour entendre quoi que ce soit ! » lança Emmett en s'esclaffant.

« C'est pour ça que vous vous comportiez bizarrement tous les deux » continua Alice, l'air de rien.

« Entre autres oui », avoua Josh. « Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi aujourd'hui vous m'avez tous entendu, et apparemment à une sacrée distance en plus. Je ne cherchais pas à être entendu qui plus est… »

« Je suppose que ton pouvoir est lié à tes émotions, répondit Jasper à mon grand étonnement. Tu étais tellement hors de toi, incontrôlable, que ton pouvoir s'en est décuplé… »

« Je suis du même avis, et je pense qu'avec un peu d'entraînement, tu réussiras à nous contacter sans te mettre dans des rages folles » approuva Carlisle.

« Il nous ment », affirma Rosalie, l'air revêche. « Il peut aussi entendre nos pensées puisqu'il peut entendre Lena ! Inutile de nier, vous discutiez devant nous il y a encore quelques minutes ! Je ne suis pas stupide, j'ai bien vu votre petit manège… »

« Rosalie, calme-toi » lui intima Carlisle, avant de se tourner vers moi, « C'est vrai qu'il t'entend Lena ? Que vous pouvez communiquer l'un avec l'autre ? »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Josh, qui hocha la tête légèrement.

« Oui, mais ça ne marche qu'avec moi… »

« Pour l'instant… » fit Rosalie, calmée mais toujours ennuyée par ces nouvelles.

« Je ne pense pas que je puisse vous entendre » répondit Josh, « sinon je vous aurais entendu tout à l'heure, j'aurais perçu vos pensées. »

« Alors comment expliquer le fait que tu ne puisses entendre qu'elle ? » s'interrogea Alice.

« Peut-être que là encore, les sentiments profonds que vous avez l'un pour l'autre permettent ce lien spécial… » proposa Jasper.

L'explication me plaisait : j'aimais le fait que notre amour puisse déclencher ce genre de lien, de liaison télépathique, comme si, par delà la mort, nos destins, nos âmes restaient liées, entrelacées…

*******************************************************

**TOI, péti fidèle, yespè'e ké ça ta plou !! é yé veu ké tu clique, clique et réclique, mé ossi ké tu vote, vote et révote !!! yé t'ado'e péti fidèle, yé té kiff !!**

**Viva lé bouton ve't et viva lé votes et viva vous mé zéfants !!**

**(la suite très très très prochainement !!)**


	13. Chapter 13: Une nouvelle alliée

**YEAAAHHHH 100 reviews !!! je suis sur un petit nuage !! merci merci merci merci meerccciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!**

**J'en connais un qui va vraiment planer ce soir (cf plus bas hihi)**

**Bon, mon 'poll' a eu l'effet d'un pétard mouillé, ya eu que 3 votants sur mon profil… plus quelques uns en review… donc je vais attendre un peu et me déciderai selon l'inspiration !!!**

**- Allez, c'est parti pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes !!**

Katia : **hihi merci pour ta gentille review !! je suis contente que tu aimes !!**

Booksy** : tou ado'e lé piti gou'ou toi aussi !! é bien loui aussi il t'ado'e !!!!**

betA** : comme d'hab, je me marre !! tu réagis vraiment à toutes les petites blagouzes !! alors comme ça tu connais Lena ? tu lui feras un petit coucou de ma part !!lol**

**merci en tout cas d'être fidèle au poste !**

tite-lilith** : YYEEAAAAHH 100****ième**** review !! tututu tutututuuuu !! hip hip yeahh !!!**

***hyperventile, danse devant son ordi***

**Bon j'me calme merci pour ta review, mmoi aussi je les aime mes petits josh et lena !! **

**- Gros merci à Miss BlaBla, toujours fidèle et corrigeant plus vite que son ombre !!**

**- COUP de Cœur du chap : j'en ai plein mais ce soir ça va être… suspense… 'Au fil des jours', de Giaah !! alternant humour et drame, moi je kiffe à mort !!!!**

**Disclaimer : comme d'hab, mis à part Lena et Josh…**

*****************************************************************

**Chapitre 13 : Une nouvelle alliée.**

Les jours passèrent et se ressemblaient un peu trop à mon goût. Josh s'entendait bien mieux avec les Cullen et se faisait à sa nouvelle condition tandis que je me laissais aller à la morosité. Je devrais me réjouir que les choses s'arrangent mais il me manquait quelque chose, je ne savais pas quoi… et puis je m'ennuyais. Mais alors d'un ennui perpétuel ! Bella et la plupart des Cullen allaient en cours la journée, Josh venait parfois discuter mais ne restait jamais très longtemps, alors inutile de projeter de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Et puis ma condition de 'disparue' me pesait ! Impossible d'aller se balader en ville ou sur la plage, faire les boutiques, aller au ciné… Alice me disait que bientôt, je pourrais refaire surface, qu'ils s'occupaient de me créer une nouvelle identité… mais quand arriverait ce bientôt ?

« Qu'y a-t-il Lena ? Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? » demanda doucement Alice. Elle semblait réellement soucieuse pour moi. « Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire… après tout, Josh fait partie de la famille à présent, c'est comme mon frère, et je te considère comme ma sœur »

Je levai la tête, interloquée. Alice et moi nous entendions bien, certes, mais n'avons jamais été très proches, en tout cas pas autant qu'elle et Bella. A vrai dire, je n'étais proche de pas grand monde ici. Esmé a toujours été gentille et prévenante avec moi, mais plus comme une mère que comme une amie. Jasper restait distant, mon humanité était le principal obstacle, et peut-être aussi un reste de ressentiment à son égard. Emmett était bien plus proche de Josh : il avait trouvé un nouveau frère et compagnon de jeu, testant sans cesse ses nouvelles capacités vampiriques, au grand soulagement de Jasper ! Edward, aussi gentil fut-il, n'était pas l'ami, le confident que je cherchais, peut-être parce que je ne pouvais décider par moi-même de ce que j'aurais voulu lui confier… et puis il restait en permanence avec Bella, et donc pas souvent ici, car il craignait de l'amener à la portée de Josh. Bella était vraiment gentille, je passais chez elle de temps en temps quand Alice nous donnait le feu vert, mais mon isolement pesait sur notre amitié naissante. Et Rosalie… elle était une énigme à elle seule. Depuis notre rencontre, où elle avait montré un peu de sympathie à mon égard, elle ne m'avait plus adressé la parole, et encore moins été cordiale…

Alors quand Alice affirma qu'elle me considérait comme sa sœur, je ne pus cacher mon étonnement. Elle s'en aperçut et fit la moue. Immédiatement je regrettai de ne pas avoir été capable de me contenir : je ne voulais pas la froisser, elle était si gentille avec moi !

« Oh Alice je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas sembler aussi… »

« Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée ! Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte, mais c'est vrai que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps auprès de Bella, quand Edward le permettais, te laissant seule ici… »

« Oh mais je n'étais pas seule » tentais-je de la rassurer

« … et quand je n'étais pas avec Bella, j'étais avec Jasper. Je n'ai pas vraiment été la sœur idéale, et je m'en excuse, sincèrement. »

« A vrai dire, je n'ai pas forcément cherché de la compagnie ces derniers temps ! »

« Tu as l'air contrarié. C'est Josh ? »

« Josh ? Non je ne crois pas, enfin, si, un peu… il me manque, je veux dire, comme il était avant. Nos moments ensemble, rien que tous les deux, ses caresses, ses baisers… il n'ose pas m'approcher. »

« Il le fera lorsqu'il se sentira prêt. Tu sais, ça n'est vraiment pas évident pour lui, ton sang lui chante… »

« Chante ? »

« Oui, certains sangs nous sont vraiment difficile à résister, ils nous chantent, nous appellent. On en croise rarement et généralement, ça se finit mal… Mais rassure-toi, Edward a fini par s'habituer à sa _tua cantante_ ! Et puis, vous avez ce lien si particulier, vous pouvez communiquer même si vous n'êtes pas dans la même pièce ! »

« Oui, c'est déjà ça, mais c'est presque plus un mal qu'un bien : c'est si frustrant de l'entendre sans pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, lui tenir la main, me blottir dans ses bras… »

Elle me regarda, compatissante.

« Il y a une solution pourtant… devenir comme lui, comme vous. »

« C'est une lourde décision, Lena. »

« Je sais, et c'est ce qui me préoccupe… J'envie Bella, si sûre d'elle, elle sait ce qu'elle veut, elle semble si confiante… Moi, ça me fait peur, je ne suis pas sûre de le vouloir, j'ai tellement peur des conséquences et de ce que je vais perdre… Alice ne peux-tu pas m'aider ? Comment me vois-tu dans tes visions ? »

Alice se concentra, se figeant l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de cligner des yeux et de se tourner à nouveau vers moi :

« Rien, je ne vois rien. Tu n'as pas encore pris de décision, alors ça reste flou. »

« Donc en gros, tu ne verras rien tant que je ne me serais pas décidé, et une fois que ce sera fait, j'aurais plus vraiment besoin de tes visions… » me dis-je plus à moi-même qu'à Alice.

« Désolée »

« Oh non, ne t'excuse pas, je ne t'accuse en rien Alice. Merci pour ton soutien. »

Je me levai alors, je ne voulais pas de sa compassion, de sa pitié : ils me considéraient tous comme la pauvre petite chose à protéger et à plaindre, et ça me pesait !

« Tu sais, le temps ne fera qu'arranger les choses… » me lança-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas : le temps… j'avais l'impression de n'avoir que ça devant moi, du temps et rien à faire pour l'occuper. Je ne sais pas pourquoi aujourd'hui me semblait plus pénible que tous les autres, j'avais besoin de réconfort mais rejetais Alice…

Je me dirigeai machinalement vers le garage. C'était une vieille habitude que j'avais acquise dès mon plus jeune âge: quand je voulais me réfugier quelque part, je n'allais pas dans ma chambre, trop évident pour qui voulais me trouver. Non, j'allais dans le garage : non pas pour bricoler, mais pour me blottir à l'arrière de la voiture, seule, dans ma bulle… et maintenant, je voulais retrouver ma bulle.

Lorsque j'entrais dans le garage, je fus une nouvelle fois interloquée par sa taille : il était au moins trois fois plus large que celui de mes parents, et si moderne, avec tous ces outils… Il y avait trois voitures garées l'une à côté de l'autre : une décapotable rouge un brin tape à l'œil, la Ferrari jaune canari d'Alice, encore un peu amochée, et une Mercedes noire, celle de Carlisle qui était rentré pour passer la journée avec Esmé. C'est sur cette dernière que je jetai mon dévolu, l'intérieur semblait confortable…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » La voix sèche de Rosalie retentit dans la pièce. « Tu n'as rien à faire là, à moins que tu n'aides… » Vu le ton qu'elle avait pris, mon aide n'était en aucun cas désirée.

« Je… je voulais juste… réfléchir et… dans une voiture… enfin, désolée… je m'en vais. » J'étais complètement incohérente, je doutais qu'elle ait compris un traître mot !

« J'ai besoin d'une clé de 12 » lâcha-t-elle.

Je n'avais toujours pas localisé Rosalie, et celle-ci manqua de me faire crier quand elle émergea de sous la voiture d'Alice, sa tête seule dépassant de l'engin rutilant.

Je restai figée sur place, désarçonnée.

« Alors, cette clé ? »

Je me précipitai alors vers la grosse boîte à outil ouverte près du capot et en sortit la fameuse clé avant de la lui tendre. Elle disparu à nouveau sous la voiture, sans mot dire, pour continuer sa besogne.

« Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais en mécanique » dis-je prudemment, tentant un début de conversation.

« Je suis loin d'être une blonde écervelée »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… je … enfin, c'est juste que la mécanique, les voitures, c'est plus une passion de mecs… »

« Faut croire que non » sur un ton voulant mettre fin à la conversation.

Je m'assis alors sur le rebord d'une table, silencieuse, écoutant le cliquetis des outils maniés par une main d'experte. Rosalie réclamait de temps à autre un outil et tolérait ma présence dans son sanctuaire. J'eus le loisir de penser, ou plutôt de me lamenter sur mon sort un moment, avant de repenser à Rosalie et à ses humeurs… Bella m'avait confié que Rosalie ne l'appréciait pas. En fait elle n'appréciait aucune source de trouble ou de changement dans sa famille et Bella avait conquis le cœur d'un célibataire endurci de 109 ans ! Le fait qu'elle soit humaine n'arrangeait rien, au contraire… Alors pourquoi semblait-elle plus tolérante à mon égard ? Enfin, seulement quand on était seules… ce qui arrivait rarement. J'allais renoncer à y trouver une explication quand les mots sortirent tous seuls :

« Rosalie ? Pourquoi tu… tu me tolères ? »

Le cliquetis des outils cessa et je me tendis à l'imminence de sa réponse. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça :

« Je ne sais pas à vrai dire… » dit-elle après un long silence.

« Je ne suis qu'une humaine, tout comme Bella… » Là je donnais le bâton pour me faire battre !

« Non, tu n'es pas comme Bella, tu n'as pas choisi d'être ici. Quand Emmett et Alice vous ont ramené toi et Josh, tous les deux inconscients, j'étais furieuse : encore des embrouilles, quand enfin les choses se calmaient autour de Bella, un autre problème s'abattait sur la famille… »

Même si je comprenais, je n'appréciais pas être appelé 'problème'.

« Mais quand je suis rentrée à la maison ce matin-là, que j'ai vu ton regard, perdu… tu m'as rappelé quelqu'un… »

« Qui ? » ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander.

« Moi. » La claque ! Je lui rappelai elle-même ! Encouragée par mon silence plus que perplexe, elle continua en s'extirpant avec grâce de sous la voiture :

« On a un point commun : j'ai perdu mon humanité, tu perdais la raison d'être de la tienne. On ne venait pas de voler ta vie mais c'était tout comme. Et contrairement à Bella, tu ne t'es pas précipité pour devenir vampire à ton tour. Tu accordes bien plus d'importance à ton humanité, à ta vie, que Bella. »

« Et pourtant je l'envie, parce qu'elle a eu le courage de choisir… »

« Courage ? Quel courage ? De la lâcheté oui ! Elle veut abandonner les siens, sa famille, son futur de femme et de mère pour devenir un monstre, et le décide comme on se décide pour une couleur de voiture ! Elle choisit la facilité. »

Elle parlait avec véhémence, lui en voulant de jeter par les fenêtres ce qu'elle regrettait le plus au monde. Elle se pencha de nouveau vers le capot, comme pour soulager sa rage sur les pauvres boulons !

« Ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi… » Je ne savais comment formuler ma phrase sans la braquer.

« Pourquoi je suis aussi hautaine et vaine ? » compléta-t-elle en relevant la tête. Elle ne semblait pas en colère pourtant, mais plutôt songeuse, curieuse de savoir où je voulais en venir.

« Tu ne l'es pas toujours… comme à présent… C'est comme si, comme si tu portais un masque… »

Elle s'étonna : « Tu es bien plus perspicace qu'un télépathe ! »

_Et une pique pour Edward, une !_

« Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il puisse lire dans mes pensées, connaître mes secrets, expliqua-t-elle. Alors en sa présence, je ne pense qu'à des choses vaines, à mon apparence, à mon allure… Ainsi il ne cherche plus à savoir ce que je pense. Cette étiquette de femme belle et vaine colle à la peau, et j'avoue que parfois j'en joue pour qu'on me fiche la paix. Emmett me connaît un peu mieux, avec lui je suis un peu plus moi. Mais le seul à ne pas être dupe de ma supercherie, c'est Jasper. On peut feindre des pensées, mais pas des émotions… il sait que je ne suis pas heureuse, enfin, que je garde toujours une certaine mélancolie… Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai accepté de lui céder mon nom. »

« Mais moi, tu me permets de voir derrière ce masque ? »

Elle réfléchit, fronçant les sourcils, avant de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on a plus de points communs qu'il n'y paraît… Tu ne te laisses pas dicter ta conduite, et puis, je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas apprécier la télépathie… »

« Mais j'aime bien les dons de Josh, c'est vraiment pratique ! Et je peux le bloquer si je le souhaite…» lui répondis-je, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Je ne parlais pas de la télépathie dans ce sens… »

« Oh, ça! Peut-être mais ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Edward » dis-je sur la défensive.

« Tu sais qu'il existe des trucs pour le chasser de tes pensées ! »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Le truc de la fille vaine, c'est à moi, pas touche. Mais je sais que les autres ont différentes astuces : certains citent des passages entiers de l'encyclopédie traduite en espagnol ou en chinois, Emmett adore se remémorer nos moments torrides, ou encore tu peux citer des nombres aléatoires… »

« Je crois que je vais opter pour la dernière ! »

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Un rire entre confidentes, entre amies… je réalisai que j'avais enfin trouvé une alliée, une amie ici. Enfin, une amie à mi-temps car quand Alice entra, alertée par nos rires, Rosalie se tendit et repris son allure hautaine et froide.

« Rose, je ne suis pas dupe, je vous ai vues devenir les meilleures amies du monde… »

« Garde ça pour toi ! » la menaça cette dernière.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi en avoir honte Rose, tout le monde tombe un jour du côté obscur ! »

« Edward ne comprendrait pas… »

Alice n'insista pas. Je m'éclipsai, prétendant avoir entendu Josh m'appeler.

En fait je n'avais pas vraiment menti car en refermant la porte, je l'entendis :

'_Lena, ça te dit une petite balade ?'_ J'avais déjà entendu ça quelque part…

*******************************************************

**PITI FIDELE Yé T'AIME D'AMOUR !!!!!!!!!! Yé soui tou chamboulé, yé soui tou rremoué, aahhh piti fidèle yé soui au 100****ième**** ciel !!!! me'ci me'ci me'ci é su'tout t'a''ête pas hin ??? yé soui acc'o, yé vais fai'e une ove'dose de 'éviews !!! é yado'e ça !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(bon là c'est la rentrée, je vais avoir du boulot alors va falloir être patients hein ?! mais consolez vous en vous disant que le prochain risque d'être prometteur pour ceux qui me réclament du Josh et Lena à corps et à cris !!!!!! **

**Eh poui si tu t'ennoui, tu peux tou 'eli'e !! enco'e et enco'e et enco'e… * s'écroule, complètement shooté…***

**Il me fait un peu pitié quand même… sigh…)**


	14. Chapter 14: La surprise

**TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! Enfin un nouveau chapitre !!!**

**Alors je suis vraiment désolée du délai, je vous avez prévenu, les vacances sont finies et le boulot reprend de plus belle…**

**J'essaierai de poster toutes les semaines, promis !!**

**Bon Miss Blabla, désolée, j'ai pas eu la patience d'attendre ta correction… oups ! gros bisous miss et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas…**

**GROS MERCI POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS (le compteur s'affole et j'adore ça !!!)**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Claudia220 : **hoh merci beaucoup beaucoup !! ton compliment me va droit au cœur !!! je suis ravie que tu aimes !! bisous!**

betA** : alors là !!! non pas une mais deux reviews !! un peu impatiente non ??!! toujours aussi loquace et drôle !! tu me fais bien rire chère betA !! dis donc ton pseudo, c'est assez ambigu non ?? ou alors tu es vraiment beta… lol !!! nan mais je t'adore, merci de me faire autant rire !!**

**- COUP de Cœur du chap : L'Histoire d'Alice de Missmoss, enfin une fic Alice/Jasper qui vaut le coup d'œil (et pas qu'un seul œil !!) !!! bisous missmoss !!**

**Disclaimer : comme d'hab, mis à part Lena et Josh…**

**********************************************************************************

**Chapitre 14 : La surprise.**

'_Lena, ça te dit une petite balade ?'_

_Une balade ? Dehors ? Toi et moi ?_

'_Euh oui, c'est la définition d'une balade je pense…'_

Je ne pouvais cacher ma surprise : depuis quand Josh prenait les devants ? Mais il fallait battre le fer tant qu'il était encore chaud… je ne pouvais pas paraître hésitante au risque de lui faire changer d'avis. Et en fait je crevais d'envie de passer un moment avec lui, seulement lui…

_Où es-tu ?_

Je passai alors la baie vitrée et jetai un coup d'œil dans le jardin, le cherchant du regard.

« Là »

Il me fit sursauter : il était juste derrière moi, adossé au mur. Mon cœur battait la chamade, en proie à l'excitation mais aussi à l'angoisse. Non, je ne pouvais pas avoir peur, il savait ce qu'il faisait et puis c'était ce que je voulais non ?

Je ne bougeais pas : je voulais calmer mon rythme cardiaque, comme Bella me l'avait conseillé. Il patientait, silencieusement. Quand enfin, mon cœur se calmait, je me tournai vers lui et acquiesçai. Il m'observait, la tête légèrement inclinée, un sourire aux lèvres et le regard taquin… oh mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il était beau !! Et voila que mon cœur repartait de plus belle.

'_Calme toi Lena, je ne pensais pas que la perspective de passer un peu de temps avec moi te stressait à ce point'_

Il semblait déçu.

_Oh non, ce n'est pas ça… enfin… à chaque fois que tu t'approches, mon cœur… enfin…_

J'avais l'air d'une ado lors de son premier rencard ! En même temps c'était un peu notre première sortie depuis sa transformation.

_C'est juste que tu me fais de l'effet… _fis-je, taquine_._

Il me décocha alors un de ses plus beaux sourires.

_Oh arrête ! Je fais des efforts pour calmer mon cœur et tu gâches tout !_

'_Calmer ton cœur ? C'est ce que tu essaies de faire depuis tout à l'heure ?'_

_Oui, c'est Bella qui…_

'_Je ne veux pas que tu le calmes !' _me coupa-t-il_ 'J'aime tellement l'entendre... oui, l'entendre battre pour moi.'_

Il me fixait de son regard ambré et je me rapprochai, doucement, mon visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, ses lèvres m'appelaient, je me penchais un peu plus, encore un peu…

« Pas maintenant » chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire la moue, frustrée. Pourquoi me repoussait-il à chaque fois ? Mais je ne devais pas trop en demander trop vite : il faisait déjà l'effort de rester près de moi et de m'emmener en balade…

_Où va-t-on ?_

'_Pas très loin, suis-moi !'_

Il se dirigea alors droit vers la forêt. J'eus un moment d'hésitation : la dernière fois que nous étions allés en forêt tout les deux, ça avait très mal fini… Je réalisai alors qu'il n'avait pas dit « non » mais « pas maintenant », il envisageait donc cette possibilité… et ce n'était pas une forêt humide et sombre qui allait me décourager !

Je le suivis alors : il allait vite, je peinais à suivre son rythme. Il s'en rendit compte et s'arrêta pour que je le rattrape. Arrivée à sa hauteur, il me tendit la main. Il voulait que je la prenne ?! Mon cœur sauta un battement au contact de sa peau froide. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je touchais un vampire mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel vampire, c'était _mon_ vampire. Il dut prendre ma réaction pour de l'angoisse car il précisa :

« J'ai passé la nuit à chasser, ne me crains pas Lena, s'il-te-plaît… »

C'est vrai que ses yeux étaient très clairs, presque dorés.

« Ce n'est pas ça… 'L'effet Josh', tu te souviens ? »

Il éclata alors de rire et je réprimais moi-même difficilement un sourire, tentant de jouer l'offusquée…

« Allez viens mon cœur, je te promets que ça va te plaire… si tu ne bats pas trop vite ! »

Je lui donnais un coup sur l'épaule, même si je savais pertinemment qu'il ne sentirait presque rien.

Nous marchâmes encore un bon quart d'heure, silencieux. A vrai dire je n'aurais pas réussit à tenir une conversation, trop préoccupée à respirer et à ne pas trébucher… J'allais demander une pause quand nous arrivâmes enfin à destination : une clairière assez large, qui étrangement semblait porter les stigmates d'un ancien terrain de baseball, bien trop grand pour un terrain d'ailleurs.

Josh répondit à ma question silencieuse :

« C'est sur ce terrain que les Cullens jouent au baseball… »

« Ils jouent au baseball ? »

« Quand le tonnerre est suffisamment fort pour couvrir le bruit des battes, oui. Emmett m'a déjà emmené ici pour faire quelques coups »

Pendant que je m'ennuyais ferme à l'intérieur, Josh jouait au baseball avec Emmett… une pointe de ressentiment apparut alors mais pas pour longtemps car Josh se décala pour me révéler la surprise qu'il me préparait.

Je criai de joie en apercevant les deux arcs et les flèches qui jonchaient le sol.

« Ça fait si longtemps que tu n'en as pas fait… je pensais que tu aimerais t'y remettre. »

Je participais à des compétitions de tir à l'arc quand j'étais plus jeune. C'était pour moi un sport plus mental que physique et j'aimais la sensation de puissance que l'arc me donnait, telle la continuité de mon bras. J'avais néanmoins arrêté en allant à la fac, puisqu'il n'y avait pas les installations nécessaires, et m'était contenté de quelques longueurs à la piscine chaque semaine…

« Oh Josh, comment pourrais-je te remercier… » et sans réfléchir, je me jetai à son coup. Il se raidit instantanément, mais je ne m'en rendis pas compte. Ce fut lorsqu'il resta silencieux depuis un moment, sans bouger ou respirer, que je réalisai qu'il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise. Je le relâchai alors rapidement, m'excusant de mon emportement.

« Ce n'est rien… et après tout je ne m'en suis pas si mal sorti non ? » fit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. « Et j'espère vraiment m'améliorer car nos étreintes me manquent Lena… _tu_ me manques. »

Je soupirai de soulagement : je n'étais pas la seule à ressentir ce manque… et ça allait le pousser à faire plus d'efforts. Je ressentis alors une chaleur m'envahir, un bien-être que je n'avais pas eu depuis longtemps : j'éprouvais à nouveau de l'espoir.

Un craquement stoppa brusquement notre tête-à-tête.

« Emmett… »

Josh semblait irrité, il regardait fixement Emmett qui débouchait de l'orée du bois, comme un enfant pris la main dans le sac.

« Je sais Josh, mais je m'étais dit qu'une fois qu'elle aurait découvert sa surprise, tu m'aurais enfin laissé essayer !! J'ai jamais fait de tir à l'arc moi ! »

Je réalisais alors que Josh avait fait des reproches à Emmett par la pensée.

« Tu arrives à communiquer avec lui ? » lui demandai-je, surprise.

« Euh oui, je passe pas mal de temps avec Emmett et j'arrive un peu mieux à maîtriser mon pouvoir… » Il semblait mal à l'aise, comme s'il ne voulait pas me froisser en m'avouant que je n'étais plus la seule avec qui son pouvoir fonctionnait.

« Mais c'est génial ! Tu progresses ! » Son visage s'éclaira en voyant que je n'étais aucunement peinée par ces nouvelles. Je ressentais néanmoins une pointe de jalousie : déjà qu'Emmett passait beaucoup de temps avec lui, il pouvait également communiquer avec lui comme je le faisais. Josh compris ce qui me dérangeait et en me fixant de ses yeux tendres, il me dit :

'_Je peux peut-être communiquer mes pensées à Emmett, mais tu es la seule qui me donne accès aux tiennes… tu es spéciale à mon cœur Lena, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mise de côté. Je t'assure que si je le pouvais, je passerais mes journées à tes côtés…'_

Ses yeux reflétaient de la tristesse à présent. J'allais lui répondre, je voulais le réconforter quand une fois encore, un claquement nous interrompit.

« EMMETT !! » s'écria Josh, furieux.

Emmett, lui, n'en menait pas large. Profitant de notre inattention, il avait pris un des deux arcs et avait tenté de décocher une flèche. Tenté était le mot car l'arc n'avait pas résisté à sa force et s'était tout simplement brisé en deux !

Josh fulminait : « Lena n'a même pas eu l'occasion de l'essayer !! Heureusement que j'en ai pris deux ! Franchement Emmett, je n'avais pas été assez clair en te disant que je voulais être seul cet après-midi ? »

« Josh, ce n'est pas grave, il m'en reste un ! » tentai-je de le calmer. Depuis sa dernière colère, je ne voulais pas risquer de le voir dans cet état à nouveau !

Je m'approchai alors du deuxième arc, le bandant au maximum afin de tester la corde. Je m'apprêtais à viser un tronc d'arbre au loin quand je croisais le regard d'Emmett, visiblement envieux d'en faire autant.

« Tu veux essayer Emmett ? »

Josh me lança un regard accusateur : _'Ne l'encourages pas non plus !'_

« Yeaahh ! Je te parie que je serais le meilleur ! Vas-y, donne moi une cible ! »

_Emmett et son esprit de compétition…_

« Emmett, elle n'a même pas encore tiré une flèche, tu ne peux pas attendre un peu ?! » s'énervait Josh.

« Tu veux parier quoi Emmett ? » répondis-je, entrant dans son jeu.

_Josh, c'est le moment de trouver un enjeu intéressant… _lançai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Celui-ci se détendit immédiatement, à présent amusé par la tournure que prenait notre situation.

« Si je gagne, tu nous fais un strip-tease ce soir » lança Emmett, sautillant comme un gamin. Je restai interloquée par sa proposition mais ne me démontait pas.

« Très bien mais si Lena gagne c'est toi qui le fera ! » répondis Josh, à présent complètement dans le jeu.

'_Et Lena, si tu perds, je m'arrangerais pour être le seul dans la salle…' _ajouta-t-il alors, le regard un brin lubrique. Je me pris à considérer l'éventualité de perdre, juste pour épicer un peu la soirée…

« Je commence ! » lança Emmett.

Il mesura sa force et réussit à décocher une flèche vers la cible désignée par Josh, arbitre de notre petit jeu. Le but était d'atteindre le nœud d'un large tronc de chêne. La flèche d'Emmett atteint à ma grande surprise le tronc, mais était encore à une vingtaine de centimètres du nœud. Celui-ci exultait de fierté, se mettant même à danser sa 'danse de la gagne', pour mieux me déconcentrer.

« Emmett, tu manques de fair-play, il ne faut pas déconcentrer son adversaire » fit alors une voix mélodieuse et gaie, que je n'aurais pas reconnue si je ne m'étais pas retournée pour voir Rosalie s'approcher, le sourire aux lèvres.

Josh sembla surpris de la voir ici, et de bonne humeur qui plus est, mais ne broncha pas : au moins elle allait canaliser Emmett…

Je pris alors une profonde inspiration avant de bloquer ma respiration, tendre l'arc et viser le nœud situé à une centaine de mètres. Josh éclata de rire en voyant Emmett se figer dans sa 'danse de la gagne' quand il s'aperçut que ma flèche avait atteint sa cible.

« Un pari est un pari mon cher Emmett… » lançai-je, avant de rire à mon tour.

« Laissez-moi deviner : encore un strip-tease pour ce soir ? » fit Rosalie, amusée.

« Yep ! Et ce sera du grand spectacle ! » s'écria Emmett, heureux de trouver une autre occasion pour amuser la galerie.

Soudain les trois vampires se figèrent, comme aux aguets.

« C'est quoi cette odeur ? » demanda Josh.

_Oh non, que viennent faire des humains ici ? _L'angoisse m'envahit subitement.

« Non mais franchement, ça pue ! » s'écria Josh.

_Du sang humain qui pue ? Alors là va falloir qu'on m'explique !_

Mais ni Rose, ni Emmett ne semblaient amusés par sa dernière remarque. Ils scrutaient les bois, figés dans une posture de défense. Je restais alors immobile, respirant même le moins possible, effrayée.

Soudain Emmett se détendit un peu.

« C'est bon, il est parti. »

« Tu crois qu'il nous a vu ? » demanda Rosalie, toujours sur le qui-vive.

« Je ne sais pas mais on ne devrait pas rester là. Il faudra en parler à Carlisle. »

C'est la première fois que je voyais Emmett sérieux, ce qui ne me rassurait franchement pas.

« Mais que se passe-t-il bon sang ? » ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander.

« Un loup-garou » répondit simplement Emmett.

Josh et moi croisâmes nos regards, incrédules.

« Emmett, sérieusement, c'était quoi cette odeur immonde ? » demanda Josh.

« Il est sérieux Josh, ces clébards rodent dans les environs et sont de plus en plus nombreux… » marmonna alors Rosalie.

« Des loups-garous ? Sérieux, des loups-garous, des hommes qui se transforment en loups à la pleine lune et tout et tout ? » J'avais peine à les croire : après tout, Rose pouvait très bien marcher dans la combine d'Emmett.

« Sauf qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de la pleine lune ou de la nuit tout court pour se transformer, et qu'ils sont plutôt coriaces… » répondit Emmett, toujours aussi sérieux.

Je frissonnai.

« Des vampires, des loups-garous… et demain tu m'annonces qu'Harry Potter est ton cousin ?! » ne puis-je m'empêcher de rajouter.

Emmett s'esclaffa : « Pas aux dernières nouvelles non ! Mais on ne devrait pas traîner… »

« Lena, grimpe » m'ordonna alors Rosalie.

« Je peux marcher ! »

« Je peux la porter ! »

Protestâmes Josh et moi simultanément.

Rosalie siffla, visiblement excédée.

« Lena dépêche-toi ! »

Nous retournâmes à la villa en à peine quelques minutes et je fus accueillie par une Alice aux bords de la crise de nerf.

« Tu aurais pu me le dire quand même !!! »

« Mais je… »

« J'aurais pu tout organiser et là il ne me reste que quelques heures !! »

« Alice, je ne comprends pas, de quoi… »

« Rrooo, Lena, tu aurais pu me dire que c'est ton anniversaire ! ».

********************************************************************************

**Piti fidèle tou est ma vie, tou es mon coeu', yé t'aime d'amou' toi !**

**Yé soui désolé ké tou as dou attend'e mais y'espè'e ké ça ta plou !!!**

**Alo's si oui, clique clique clique !! c l'appel du bouton ve't !!! il t'aime lé bouton ve't et tou le loui rend bien !!!**

**(Alors, heureux ? ya eu un peu de Josh/Lena là non ?? alors oui je sais ya pas de bisous mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre non ?? et puis je prends mon temps !! promis yen aura plus très vite !! et plus d'action aussi… suspense !!) **


	15. Chapter 15: L'anniversaire

**Au risque de me répéter (mais je ne pense pas que cela vous dérange ;)), MERCI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Vous m'avez gâtée avec toutes vos reviews !!! Ça me fait énormément plaisir… **

**Résultat : j'ai eu envie de vous renvoyer l'ascenseur et, l'inspiration aidant, j'ai écrit le plus long chapitre de ma fic !!! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes chers lecteurs et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, ça me booste !!!**

**Au passage, un gros merci à Athénais pour sa gentillesse, ses encouragements et son coup de pub ;) Bichou je t'adore !!!!!**

**Merci aussi à Miss Blabla qui a repris du service en tant que correctrice en chef !**

**Enfin merci à Audrey pour avoir trouvé la musique idéale du show d'Emmett !!!**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes (nombreuses !!! ouuiiii !!!) :**

Fanny :** alors comme ça tu as lu ma fic d'une traite !! Ça veut dire que tu as aimé alors ?!! J'en suis ravie, et je te pardonne de 'ne pas avoir mis de review plus tôt', tu t'es rattrapée !! à très vite et merci !**

Maud :** Oh mais j'espère que ton frère acceptera de te refiler l'ordi pour que tu puisses lire la suite et me laisser pleins d'autres reviews !!! lol. Merci pour tes compliments, c'est vrai que moi aussi parfois je suis impatiente de voir les choses évoluer entre eux, mais ça gâcherait le plaisir de cette fic !! Alors comme ça toi aussi tu es heureuse de cliquer sur le bouton vert ?? Bienvenue dans ma secte alors !!! Bisous et à très vite !**

JENNY :** Heureuse que tu ais accroché à ma fic ! C'est vrai qu'en rajoutant de nouveaux perso et en écrivant de leur POV, je fais un peu différent et certains n'osent pas se laisser tenter… contente que tu l'ais fait !! A très vite et merci !!**

betA** : Aahh betA !!! Je vois que tu as beaucoup aimé mon dernier chap et j'en suis ravie !! merci merci merci pour tout tes compliments, tous plus sympas les uns que les autres !! ça me plaît de savoir que tu es sensible à mes petites blagues ou à mon écriture… Je ne te révèlerai rien pour la suite, mais en effet je n'introduis pas de perso ou d'intrigue pour rien… Tu verras bien ! Gros bisous et gros merci pour ta fidélité !!!**

Laura :** Wow la quantité de reviews !!! j'ai adoré, surtout que j'étais connectée et que je recevais toutes les 10 minutes une nouvelle review sur le chapitre suivant !! j'en devenais même impatiente de devoir attendre la suivante !! Je remarque que certains t'ont tellement absorbée que tu ne t'ai plus arrêtée !! lol. Vraiment merci, ça me fait très plaisir !! Bienvenue nouvelle lectrice et fan du bouton vert !!! Bisous.**

tite-lilith :** 2 reviews !!! non je ne crois pas que tu en avais laissé pour le dernier (je t'aurais répondu dans ce cas…) lol. Moi aussi j'aime bien le rapprochement Lena/Rosalie… et oui j'ai soulevé plein d'interrogations dans le dernier chapitre, et ce n'est pas pour rien !! En tout cas j'espère que celui là va te plaire !!! Bisous et à très vite !!**

Bénédicte: **oh merci Bénédicte ! C'est vrai que j'essaie de coller un peu aux persos originaux et si tu trouves que c'est réussi beaucoup beaucoup !! Ton compliment me va droit au cœur !!! Je suis ravie que tu aimes !! Bisous!**

**- COUP de Cœur du chap : A Vain Struggle d'Athénais41 !! Un twilight façon Orgueil et préjugés !! Si vous êtes fans du livre, vous allez adorer !! Sinon… ben vous allez aussi adorer !!! hihi**

**Disclaimer : comme d'hab, mis à part Lena et Josh…**

**********************************************************************************

**Chapitre 15 : L'anniversaire.**

« Rrooo, Lena, tu aurais pu me dire que c'est ton anniversaire ! ».

« Mon anniversaire ? » Devant mon air confus, Alice s'adoucit quelque peu.

« Allons Lena, tu ne t'en souvenais pas ? »

« J'ai quelque peu perdu la notion du temps ici. Toutes les journées se ressemblent tellement… » soupirai-je. Un silence maladroit emplit le salon. Mais rapidement, Alice reprit ses esprits et parut toute excitée :

« Je n'ai que peu de temps mais je t'assure qu'on va organiser une super soirée Lena ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout ! » fit-elle, aux anges. La corvée d'organiser une fête de dernière minute semblait pour Alice un cadeau de Noël tombé du traîneau !

« Ne vous sentez pas obligés… je n'y aurais même pas pensé si tu ne me l'avais pas dit Alice… et d'ailleurs comment le sais-tu ? »

« Oh ça… j'ai vu Josh te le souhaiter ce soir dans la… »

« Hum hum » la coupa Josh, qui sembla ensuite expliquer les choses à Alice par la pensée… Grrr son pouvoir n'avait pas que des bons côtés ! Apparemment il me cachait quelque chose…

'_Lena'_ fit alors Josh, à la vue de mon air renfrogné, _'une surprise n'est agréable à faire que si elle reste telle quelle pour l'intéressée… sache seulement que l'arc et les flèches n'étaient qu'un début !'_

_Oh alors c'était pour mon anniversaire ? _

'_Oui, j'allais te le souhaiter quand Emmett a débarqué…'_ Hmm, il n'avait toujours pas digéré l'intrusion d'Emmett dans notre petit tête-à-tête…

_Merci beaucoup mon amour, je t-_

« Bien, tout est réglé, et maintenant à nous deux Lena ! Il faut qu'on te trouve une tenue digne de toi pour ce soir ! » me dit alors Alice.

Je quittai à regret les yeux de Josh dans lesquels je m'étais plongée pour m'apercevoir, stupéfaite, qu'il ne restait plus que nous trois dans le salon.

« Mais où sont passés… »

« Je les ai mis à contribution, vu le temps imparti. » s'impatienta Alice. « D'ailleurs, Josh, tu devrais aller voir Esmé pour qu'elle t'aide pour ta surprise » dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Mais tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je… » commença Josh, interloqué.

« Tu te souviens ? » précisa simplement Alice en se tapotant la tempe. Ses visions…

Josh quitta rapidement la pièce, visiblement courroucé qu'Alice ait pu voir ce qu'il tramait, mais il semblait également soulagé : quoi qu'il ait prévu, ça devrait bien se passer sinon Alice y aurait mis son veto.

Alice passa rapidement quelques coups de fil puis m'emmena chez Bella. Celle-ci nous ouvrit la porte, surprise de notre venue.

« Bella ! Pas de temps à perdre, c'est l'anniversaire de Lena et il ne nous reste plus que quelques heures pour vous trouver les tenues idéales ! »

« Mais Alice, je ne suis pas sensée aller faire les magasins… » commençai-je.

« Et je n'ai aucune envie que tu m'y traînes également ! En plus Edward ne voudra pas que je vienne, alors… » finit Bella, quelque peu mélancolique. Je pouvais voir que son isolement, plus léger que le mien, la pesait également : les Cullens et leurs soirées à la villa devaient certainement lui manquer…

« Oh mais il est hors de question que tu te défiles Bella ! Pas quand j'organise une soirée chez moi ! » gronda Alice, avant de rajouter : « Edward ne posera pas de problème, je m'en charge. »

Bella retrouva le sourire : l'idée de passer la soirée en compagnie des personnes qu'elle considérait comme sa famille lui faisait très plaisir. Son sourire s'étiola rapidement cependant, lorsqu'elle vit Rosalie garer l'énorme jeep d'Emmett devant sa maison, et disparut complètement lorsque Rosalie accompagnée d'Alice s'engouffra dans la maison avec des piles de sacs débordant de vêtements. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire quand elle sembla défaillir une fois entrée dans sa chambre : elle avait été transformée en véritable boutique, le moindre mobilier était recouvert de robes, jupes, bustiers, bijoux et autres accessoires de mode !

« Bien, je m'occupe de toi Bella, et Rosalie a bien voulu m'aider et s'occupera de toi Lena ! » expliqua Alice d'un ton autoritaire. L'idée de quelques heures d'essayage en compagnie de Bella, Alice et Rosalie m'était agréable : j'ai toujours apprécié le shopping - dans une moindre mesure qu'Alice cependant et je me suis bien gardée de le lui dire - et de voir la mine de Bella lors de ses multiples essayages sous la direction d'Alice était tout simplement hilarant. Rosalie avait d'ailleurs fait preuve d'une grande gentillesse avec moi et d'une certaine amabilité avec Bella : « Disons que voir Alice à l'œuvre m'amuse… » m'avait-elle confié, « et puis qui peut lui dire non ?! ». Je soupçonnais Rosalie de bien plus apprécier cet après-midi qu'elle ne le laissait bien entendre. Les regards de connivences et les sourires que nous échangions ne faisaient que confirmer mes soupçons.

Au bout de deux heures d'essayages et d'une heure de coiffure et maquillage entre les mains expertes d'Alice et Rosalie, nous étions prêtes. J'avais au départ refusé qu'elles me maquillent : je savais très bien me préparer toute seule ! Mais au bout de dix minutes, je laissais tomber, en entendant Alice me faire constamment des remarques sur la façon d'étaler le fond de teint ou le choix de la couleur du fard à paupière… Finalement, il n'était pas loin de 19 heures quand nous quittions la maison de Bella, toutes les quatre sur notre trente-et-un. Bella grimpa dans la Ferrari d'Alice et je montai dans la jeep d'Emmett, en compagnie de Rosalie. Celle-ci gardait étonnamment sa bonne humeur : allait-elle mettre le masque de côté ce soir ?

Cependant, je m'aperçus avec déception que le visage de Rosalie se fermait à mesure que nous approchions de la villa. Je voulais lui en faire la remarque, lui demander pourquoi elle se comportait comme ça, quand visiblement elle savait sourire et s'amuser, mais je ne réussis qu'à balbutier :

« Rose, ne fais… pourquoi… heu… j'aimerais que tu t'amuses autant que moi ce soir. »

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, me scrutant du regard, tâchant de déterminer ce que je voulais dire. Ses traits s'adoucirent quand elle comprit :

« Lena, je te promets de faire des efforts… mais c'est si facile de retomber dans le côté obscur !! » blagua-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. Elle restait soucieuse pourtant. Visiblement quelque chose la tracassait. Etait-ce à cause de l'incident du terrain de baseball ? Ces loups-garous constituaient-ils une véritable menace ? Il faudra que je me renseigne, mais pas ce soir : ce soir il fallait bannir tous les sujets qui fâchent et ils pouvaient être nombreux !

Arrivée à la villa, Alice m'ordonna de rester dans l'entrée tant qu'elle n'avait pas vérifié que tout était prêt. Bella m'offrit de rester et d'attendre avec moi : elle paraissait presque aussi nerveuse que moi ! Je compris la raison de sa nervosité lorsqu'elle se tendit en voyant Edward arriver. Visiblement il n'était pas ravi de sa présence, Alice avait du oublié de s'en charger !

« Bella ? Tu… tu es magnifique. Mais ça n'est pas très raisonnable : tu connais mon opinion à ce sujet, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit… »

« Oh Edward, je ne suis pas une gamine ! Et puis Lena habite bien ici elle, et elle paraît en pleine forme non ? »

« Josh ne te connais pas, il n'est pas habitué à ton odeur… »

« La faute à qui ? » s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne savais plus où me mettre, témoin involontaire de leur prise de bec. Je tentais de désamorcer la situation :

« Josh fait beaucoup de progrès… et il ne s'approchera pas d'elle Edward. »

« Et puis avec tout le monde autour, je ne risque pas grand-chose » ajouta-t-elle, un sourire en coin. Elle avait changé de tactique, laissant son énervement de côté pour séduire son apollon et le faire plier. Là, je ne me sentais vraiment plus à ma place, et détournai les yeux lorsque les lèvres de Bella commencèrent à embrasser celles d'Edward…

Je regardais l'allée, me demandant si un jour, je pourrais en faire autant avec Josh, l'embrasser simplement sans qu'il ait un mouvement de recul… l'embrasser comme avant… Je soupirai. Voila que même le soir de mon anniversaire je n'arrivais pas à bannir les idées noires de ma petite tête !

« Cela arrivera plus vite que tu ne le crois Lena. » me dit alors Edward. Je me retournais pour les voir tout deux main dans la main, m'observant avec compassion. « Il a changé d'état d'esprit récemment. Je ne sais pas quelle en est la cause mais il est déterminé à progresser et me harcèle de questions ! » Il rit et serra un peu plus fort la main de Bella, fixant son regard dans le sien. Quant à moi ses paroles me firent un bien fou : j'accrochai un sourire à mes lèvres qui ne me quitterait pas de la soirée, j'en étais persuadée.

Quand enfin Alice m'autorisa à pénétrer dans le salon, je m'ébahis devant la beauté des lieux. En quelques heures, Esmé, sous les directives d'Alice très certainement, avait décoré la pièce de petits photophores dorés, créant une lumière tamisée et intimiste, de belles fleurs blanches dans de fins vases en cristal et de ballons blancs et dorés (récupérés du dernier mariage de Rose et Emmett selon ses dires !). C'était magnifique et sobre à la fois (trop au goût d'Alice…). Sur une table se dressait un énorme gâteau blanc, surmonté de fines décorations en sucre dorées. Je réalisai soudain que nous n'étions que deux à manger du gâteau !

« Alice, ce gâteau est bien trop gros… » remarquai-je mais je ne continuai pas car je venais d'apercevoir Josh pénétrer à son tour dans le salon. J'étais subjuguée : déjà qu'il m'avait toujours fait de l'effet, mais alors là… mon cœur battait la chamade en le voyant s'approcher. Il portait un jean noir et une chemise grise finement rayée de bleu, qui allait merveilleusement bien avec son nouveau teint pâle. Il avait savamment arrangé ses cheveux afin qu'ils paraissent décoiffés, juste ce qu'il faut… et le voila qui souriait à présent… j'aurais pu rester ainsi une éternité, à le contempler, quand je m'aperçus qu'il restait également figé, comme paralysé. Etait-ce la présence de Bella qui l'avait arrêté ?

_Josh, ça ira, je sais que tu ne connais pas Bella mais si tu ne t'approches pas trop d'elle tout ira bien… j'en suis sûre._

Il ne réagit pas encore un moment avant d'enfin sortir de sa rêverie :

'_Hein ? quoi ? qui ? ah oui Bella… Oh Lena tu es superbe… cette robe… elle te va à ravir, et cette couleur te va très bien… Elle t'a toujours allé d'ailleurs…'_

Je réalisai qu'il s'était figé pour la même raison que moi et ne pus m'empêcher de rougir un peu. Je portais une robe en satin qui rappelait le style ancien empire, avec un beau décolleté. La mousseline superposée à la robe flottait joliment jusqu'à mes genoux et mettait mes formes en valeur. J'aimais beaucoup sa couleur : vert émeraude. D'ailleurs j'ai toujours aimé le vert et encore plus maintenant, car il me rappelait ses yeux, avant… Alice avait organisé mes cheveux en un chignon lâche et dont quelques mèches auburn encadraient mon visage, et avait délicatement maquillé mes yeux bleus gris pour faire ressortir leur pâle couleur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à la pensée que je puisse faire un peu d'effet au plus beau vampire de la pièce !

Quand tout le monde fut réunis dans le salon, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, Alice déclara qu'il était temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux.

_Des cadeaux ? Ils ont eu le temps d'aller m'en acheter ?_

Alice vit l'étonnement se lire sur mon visage et précisa :

« Oui, tu nous as pris au dépourvu Lena » dit-elle avec un léger ton de reproche. L'extralucide n'appréciait apparemment pas ce genre de situation ! « Mais on a quand même réussi à te trouver quelque chose ! Vas-y, ouvre vite !! »

Elle me tendit un petit paquet : c'était un écrin noir qui contenait une magnifique émeraude montée en pendentif, attachée à une fine chaîne d'or. J'étais gênée, c'était un cadeau vraiment très beau, trop pour moi ! Alice me le prit des mains sans plus de cérémonie et le fixa à mon cou. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi elle avait refusé que je porte un collier ce soir ! Le pendentif m'allait vraiment bien, et complétait parfaitement ma tenue. J'allais tous les remercier quand Alice, décidément surexcitée ce soir, m'interrompit : « Il y a un autre cadeau Lena… » Elle se tourna alors vers Jasper qui me tendit une enveloppe en papier kraft : « Désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'emballer » s'excusa-t-il, avant de s'éloigner afin de rétablir une 'distance de sécurité' comme il disait. J'étais intriguée par cette enveloppe petite et légère. Je relevai la tête pour m'apercevoir que tous les Cullens m'observaient avec anticipation mais aussi une pointe d'appréhension : qu'y avait-il dans cette enveloppe pour qu'ils soient tous aussi stressés tout à coup ?

N'y tenant plus, je l'ouvris et fit tomber le contenu dans ma main : une carte d'identité ? Attendez, une carte d'identité ! J'avais enfin une nouvelle identité, ce qui voulait dire que…

« Jasper a du accélérer les choses mais on a pu l'obtenir à temps ! Tu as vu à quel nom elle est ? » demanda Alice, étrangement calme. Je soupçonnais Jasper d'avoir mis le holà sur sa petite pile naturelle ! Je retournai alors la carte pour y lire : Lena Calliope (hum j'aurais préféré qu'ils oublient mon deuxième prénom) Hale…

« Hale ? »

« Ben oui, on a déjà fait faire les papiers de Josh qui est un Cullen, on ne pouvait pas vous faire frère et sœur, l'inceste est interdit dans ce pays ! » pouffa Emmett.

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. C'était bien plus qu'un choix de commodité, ils auraient très bien pu me donner n'importe quel autre nom… mais ils m'avaient donné celui de Hale, celui de Rosalie… Je me tournais alors lentement vers elle : elle me sourit rapidement avant de détourner la tête, comme pour me dire 'pas maintenant'. Oh, stupide Rosalie, ne peut-elle pas accepter mes remerciements devant tout le monde ! Parce que me céder son nom était vraiment un très beau cadeau… ça y est, je versais ma petite larme. Je les remerciai tous de m'accepter parmi les leurs, c'était si important pour moi d'appartenir à une famille à nouveau !

« Et vu que maintenant tu as une nouvelle identité, on devrait pouvoir aller à Seattle la semaine prochaine : c'est une grande ville, personne ne te reconnaîtra maintenant, et on pourra t'acheter le reste de tes cadeaux ! » s'exclama Alice, ravie d'organiser une nouvelle journée d'achats compulsifs.

Je me mis à pleurer un peu plus fort, sans le vouloir. Mon isolement allait bientôt prendre fin ! J'avais l'impression de renaître, de sortir de ma cage dorée tel un papillon sortant de sa chrysalide. Je sentais un énorme poids se libérer de ma poitrine, poids dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence avant de le sentir disparaître… Une main me caressa doucement le dos : Josh… J'avais vraiment eu mon comptant d'émotions pour la soirée !

« Et maintenant, place au spectacle !! » s'écria Emmett qui disparut à l'étage en une fraction de seconde. J'avais presque oublié le pari de cet après-midi ! Le temps de tous s'installer dans les fauteuils et le canapé du salon, une part de gâteau pour Bella et moi, et Emmett frappait trois coups à l'étage, comme pour le début d'une pièce de théâtre. Alice gigotait d'anticipation à ce qu'elle avait nécessairement déjà vu dans ses visions, tandis que Rosalie gardait les yeux rivés sur les escaliers, ne voulant pas perdre une miette du spectacle. Bella était lovée dans les bras d'Edward tandis que Carlisle et Esmé se tenaient la main, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Jasper et Josh, à ma déception, s'étaient mis un peu en retrait, jouant les parias de la famille qu'il ne faut pas approcher… J'allais lui en faire la remarque quand une musique retentit.

_Wild thing… __you make my heart sing..._

Je me tournai vivement vers Josh, les yeux pétillants: Wild Thing de The Troggs ! Un vieux tube des années 60 mais au combien suggestif… Nous avions souvent dansé sur cette chanson dans le bar rétro de Chicago que nous adorions fréquenter. Josh se souvint également et m'envoya un baiser de la main.

_You make everything_

Le hoquet de surprise de Bella ramena mon attention sur Emmett. J'eus à mon tour une réaction de surprise en le voyant accoutré en Robin des Bois, avec comme accessoires mon arc et mes flèches ! Il avait vraiment eu un coup de cœur pour le tir à l'arc lui !

_Groovy  
I said wild thing..._

Emmett se déhanchait sur le rythme rock du refrain mais lorsque le tempo ralentit pour le couplet, il commença à faire des mouvements un peu plus suggestifs.

_Wild thing, I think I love you_

Il fit glisser une flèche sur son torse, doucement d'abord, en fermant les yeux…

_But I wanna know for sure_

Il se tourna brusquement pour nous faire face, lançant un regard de braise à Rosalie, qui restait immobile, comme subjuguée.

_Come on, hold me tight_

Il repassa alors la flèche sur son torse, mais cette fois-ci si fort qu'elle déchira sa veste de justicier des pauvres… Bella gloussa, tandis qu'Alice et moi nous nous tordions de rire! Les mâles Cullen souriaient simplement. Je remarquais que Carlisle et Esmé étaient partis, sans doute habitués aux shows d'Emmett.

_I love you_

Emmett lança les lambeaux de son haut vers Rose, qui ne cilla pas, concentrée sur le spectacle que lui offrait son mari.

Le refrain et son tempo plus rapide reprit : Emmett se déhanchait de façon presque indécente, caressant son torse.

_Wild thing...you make my heart sing...  
You make everything_

Il me fit un clin d'œil et plaça la flèche dans sa bouche, comme le danseur de tango place une rose dans la sienne.

_  
__Groovy  
I said wild thing...  
_

Emmett se lâchait complètement: il jouait à présent avec l'élastique de son short vert.

_  
__Wild thing, I think you move me  
_

Il s'empara de l'arc et s'écria: « Regarde Rose comme je bande bien mon arc ! »

S'en suivit un fou rire général. Je me tenais les côtes tellement je riais.

_But I wanna know for sure_

« Psss »fit Josh. Je me retournai vers lui: il s'était penché vers moi et semblait très excité. _'Ça te dit de connaître ton autre surprise ?'_

_So come on, hold me tight  
_

_Mais Emmett…_

'_Lena, si on veut être tranquille, mieux vaut s'éclipser pendant que personne ne le remarque…'_

Il marquait un point. J'aurais bien aimé assister à la fin du show mais je trépignais d'impatience à l'idée d'une nouvelle escapade avec Josh… et de connaître sa surprise ! Et puis, il y en aura beaucoup d'autres vu le plaisir que prenait Emmett à se dandiner en petite tenue !

_You move me_

Je me levai alors rapidement, prétextant une envie pressante et suivis Josh à l'extérieur…

********************************************************************************

**Salout pitit fidèle… tou plane ?? moi yé soui sour un piti nouage… yé admis de nouveaux memb'es dans ma secte et y'ado'e ça !! y'ado'e les piti fidèles !!!!!!! **

**Hé, piti fidèle ?!! tou sai qu'on app'oche des 200 'éviews à g'ands pas !!! yé sou itou excité à l'idée !!!!! allez piti fidèle, tou peux le fai'e !!!! clique clique clique !!!!**

**Yé t'aime d'amou' fou !!!!!!!!!**

**(Vous vouliez du Josh/Lena ??? ben dans le prochain… y'aura que de ça !!!!!! Alors, heureux ??? lol !)**


	16. Chapter 16: Une escapade idyllique

**Le retoooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrr !!!!**

**Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir tant tardé à poster la suite, j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'écrire et je vais encore avoir un mois de mai chargé… mais je vais essayer de ne plus prendre autant de temps, promis !! En tout cas pas d'inquiétude, je ne laisse pas tomber cette fic, ça c'est promis juré craché (oups l'écran !)**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews !!! c'est que j'y prends goût moi !! et on est si proche des 200 !!! D'ailleurs, pour me faire pardonner d'avoir pris tant de temps, je vous mettrai un petit bout du prochain chap en 'review reply' !!! alors sus au bouton vert !!!!**

**Désolée Miss Blabla, j'ai pas eu la patience d'attendre ta correction (snif) !**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Maud :** Hihi heureuse de te rendre heureuse !!lol merci de participer aux 200 reviews !! gros bisous et à très vite !!**

Laura :** Ah mais tes messages m'avaient fait très plaisir donc normal de te répondre !! merci pour tes compliments, ça me pousse à me grouiller pour écrire la suite (oui bon là j'étais pas super efficace niveau timing, mais je vais essayer de me rattraper !! ;)) Bisous**

Loula :** D'une traite ?! T'as du courage, ça commence à faire long !! en tout cas merci pour ta review et heureuse de te compter parmi mes lecteurs !! Bisous**

tite-lilith :** 2Je ne pouvais quand même pas laisser Bella de côté pour une telle fête !! C'est marrant j'avais pas fait gaffe que Lena Hale sonnait bien ! hihi. Oui, dur de quitter un show d'Emmett mais comment dire non à un vampire aussi craquant que Josh ?!! Ravie qu'Emmett t'ai fait de l'effet !! A très vite et gros bisous !!**

betA** : Biensûr que non je ne t'en veux pas ! Ouiiii j'adore tes reviews à rallonge !!Apparemment tu adores !! et tu abuses des 'oh' !!! à chaque début de phrases, ça m'a fait trop rire ! bref, ravie que ce chapitre t'aie autant plu !!!! gros bisous !!!**

Supernana **: heureuse que les trois premiers chap t'aie plu !! et les autres ?!! bisous **

ana** : BMais le gou'ou t'ado'e aussi ana !! merci pour tes compliments et à très vite pour la suite ! Bisous ! **

Bénédicte: **merci Bénédicte ! oui la suite s'est faite un peu désirée mais la voilà !!! bisous!**

**Disclaimer : comme d'hab, mis à part Lena et Josh…**

**********************************************************************************

**Chapitre 16 : Une escapade idyllique…**

L'air était frais mais la nuit sans nuage. Tout comme cet après-midi, Josh était adossé au mur ; la faible lueur de la Lune faisait ressortir son teint diaphane. Mais l'atmosphère était différente : cette fois-ci je ne ressentais aucune angoisse, aucune crainte. Etre là, tous les deux, me semblait naturel : je me sentais en confiance. Une nouvelle fois il me tendit la main que je pris sans hésiter et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la forêt, silencieusement.

Il m'était difficile d'avancer dans la pénombre de la forêt. C'est alors que Josh fit volte-face et me surprit en me prenant dans ses bras, comme un marié porte sa femme. Devant mon air étonné, il éclata de rire : « Ça ira plus vite comme ça ! »

« Tu es donc si pressé ? »

« Pressé de te donner ta surprise oh ça oui ! »

« Tu m'as l'air très confiant… »

« Parce que je suis sûr que ça va te plaire ! Et puis… je sais que tout ira bien, que je ne te ferai pas de mal… C'est Alice qui… »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'Alice pour savoir que jamais tu ne me feras de mal. »

« Lena, tu es trop confiante… Il faut que tu te méfies un peu plus de moi… »

« Et comment le pourrai-je ? Je t'aime, je te fais confiance et je sais que tu feras tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour me protéger. Et puis la peur n'évite pas le danger, non ? »

Josh soupira et me déposa au sol. Je m'apprêtai à renchérir quand il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres.

« Ferme les yeux mon cœur ». Nous étions arrivés ? Je ne voyais pourtant rien autour de moi, tout n'était qu'obscurité. D'ailleurs si je ne savais pas Josh à mes côtés j'aurais crevé de trouille !

« A quoi bon il fait noir comme dans un four ici ! »

« Lena… » soupira-t-il à nouveau.

J'obtempérai alors et Josh me prit par la taille et m'entraîna doucement un peu plus loin dans l'épaisse forêt. Le moindre contact avec lui me donnait des frissons : lui qui était si distant avait, en l'espace de moins d'une demi-heure, pris ma main, enserré ma taille et m'avait même porté dans ses bras ! Je n'en revenais pas du self-control et des efforts qu'il faisait pour moi, pour nous.

A ma déception il me déposa à peine une minute plus tard avant de s'éloigner. Je n'étais soudainement plus vraiment à l'aise : ne plus le savoir à mes côtés ne me rassurait pas, cette forêt grouillait de bêtes sauvages tout de même !

« Josh ? Où vas-tu ? Ne me laisse pas toute seule ! »

« Je suis là Lena : tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant ! » fit-il tout excité.

Ce que je vis me cloua sur place : nous étions dans une petite clairière baignée par le clair de Lune et surtout par la lueur de centaines de photophores dorés, les mêmes que ceux qui décoraient le salon. Cela rendait l'endroit irréel, comme tiré des contes de fées. Et le prince charmant se tenait là, au centre de cet endroit idyllique, souriant et attendant que je le rejoigne.

« Comment ? »

« Esmé m'a donné un coup de main… sur les conseils d'Alice tu te souviens ? »

« C'est une très belle attention Josh, c'est magnifique… J'adore ta surprise ! »

« Ma surprise ? Oh mais ça n'est pas ma surprise, juste le cadre… »

« Le cadre ? Mais de quoi ? »

Il me tendit la main pour que je m'approche puis posa un doigt sur mes lèvres et me chuchota :

« De ça… »

Il approcha son visage du mien, tout doucement. Je respirais à peine, remarquant que lui ne respirait plus du tout ! _'Ne bouge pas surtout'_. Même si je l'avais voulu je n'aurais pas pu bouger : j'étais comme subjuguée, mes sens comme saturés par son apparence, son odeur… Ce devait être ça l'effet vampire !

Il fit glisser lentement sa main froide sur ma joue, passant doucement son pouce sur mes lèvres. Je fermai les yeux à son contact et celui-ci fit une légère pression sur mon menton pour me faire pencher la tête. Il déposa alors un baiser sur mon front. Il inclina ensuite mon visage sur le côté pour en déposer un autre sur ma mâchoire, juste en dessous de l'oreille. Il le tourna toujours aussi tendrement de l'autre côté pour embrasser ma tempe droite. J'étais comme une poupée entre ses mains, à la merci de ses baisers. Mon cœur s'emballait mais je ne cherchais plus à le calmer : j'en voulais encore, et encore…

Finalement ses lèvres s'approchèrent des miennes et déposèrent un baiser plus appuyé sur la commissure. Mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi. Il agrippa alors ma taille et me serra un peu plus fermement, l'air soudainement inquiet. Je fixai mon regard dans le sien et mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. C'était notre baiser, celui qu'on appelait le baiser volé… Notre premier baiser était un baiser que ma meilleure amie qualifiait de « raté » : Josh avait voulu m'embrasser mais distraite par celle-ci qui m'appelait, j'avais tourné la tête au dernier moment et il n'avait embrassé que le coin de ma bouche. Depuis c'était notre baiser, celui qui avait une signification particulière pour nous, celui qui était une déclaration à lui tout seul…

J'esquissai un sourire pour le rassurer avant de l'embrasser à mon tour, de lui rendre notre baiser, avec toute la tendresse et l'amour que je ressentais en cet instant magique. Il se raidit soudainement et s'écarta de moi.

« Désolé… Laisse-moi reprendre mes esprits tu veux ? » s'excusa-t-il.

J'hochai la tête, encore sous le coup de notre tendre échange. Pour un couple normal cela aurait semblé mignon si ce n'est niais, mais pour nous, c'était le moment le plus intense que nous ayons vécu depuis le début de notre histoire. Josh déambulait dans la petite clairière pendant que je me taisais et restais immobile, comme pour éviter de le surprendre ou de le déconcentrer.

Il réapparut devant moi aussi vite qu'il était parti et me tendit une nouvelle fois la main en me demandant :

« Bel ange, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? »

« Une danse ? Mais sur quelle musique ? » fis-je tout en acceptant son invitation.

« Celle-ci » et il se mit à se remémorer la première gymnopédie de Satie, un air qu'il aimait particulièrement bien écouter. Je me laissais bercer par la musique et par la valse que nous avions appris à danser suite à un pari qui ne me semblait plus si stupide que ça finalement ! Je posai ma tête dans le creux de son cou et m'abandonnai dans les bras de mon vampire. Combien de temps avions-nous dansé ainsi ? J'en avais perdu la notion, mais Josh avait eu le temps de humer les principales compositions de Satie plusieurs fois déjà quand je fus prise de frissons. L'air était devenu humide, surtout dans une forêt, et le contact de la peau glacée de Josh n'arrangeait rien.

Il enleva alors sa veste et m'enveloppa tendrement avec. Ce faisant il me prit par surprise en enlaçant ma taille et, en me fixant droit dans les yeux, il m'embrassa. Enfin… enfin je sentais à nouveau ses lèvres danser avec les miennes… enfin je…

'_Un jour tu seras mienne, un jour je serai tien et ce pour l'éternité…'_

Je me dégageai alors pour lui faire face :

« Quoi ? Tu envisages que je devienne vampire ? Comme toi ? »

« Pour pouvoir vivre notre amour éternellement… » Devant mon air perplexe il ajouta : « Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais, comme Bella… »

« Mais je ne suis pas comme Bella ! Rosalie a raison, on ne décide pas de devenir vampire comme on change de voiture ! C'est une lourde décision à prendre… »

« Tu écoutes Rosalie maintenant ? »

« Et ça t'étonnes ? Rosalie est mon amie : elle m'a donné son nom et ça signifie beaucoup pour moi. Et elle comprend bien plus de choses que tu ne le suppose ! C'est loin d'être une blonde écervelée tu sais… »

Un lourd silence s'était installé. Je n'en revenais pas : il semblait si sûr de mon avenir, de notre avenir… alors que pour moi c'était loin d'être si évident ! On commençait à peine à se retrouver.

« Alors tu ne veux pas ? » fit-il l'air penaud.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, tout va si vite !! Faut-il que je me décide ce soir ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? »

« Lena, ne t'énerve pas… »

« Si, je m'énerve car tu sembles avoir décidé pour moi ! Pour toi il n'y a aucun doute sur mon devenir, tu es sûr que je te rejoindrai… »

« Seulement une fois prête ! » s'écria-t-il comme pour se défendre.

« Mais on n'en a même pas encore parlé ! Tu ne crois pas qu'avant toute grande décision, il faut peser le pour et le contre ? En discuter ? Parce que là c'est de mourir dont il est question ! »

Pendant un moment il pesa ce que je venais de dire. Après plusieurs minutes silencieuses, il me dit d'un air résolu :

« Mon cœur, écoute, ne gâchons pas notre soirée. On en reparlera plus tard, d'accord ? »

« Non ! Je veux au moins que tu comprennes, Josh, rien n'est décidé. »

« Oh mais j'ai compris Lena : tu ne sais pas, non plutôt, tu n'envisages pas de rester à mes côtés… Et à présent tu gâches même cette soirée, ta soirée ! »

Il me lança alors un regard noir avant de tourner les talons et de partir, me laissant là, seule dans cette clairière qui, sans lui, n'avait plus rien d'idyllique…

********************************************************************************

**Pitit fidèle che' à mon coeu'… je t'ai manqué ?? oui toi tou ma beaucoup beaucoup manqué !!! yé soui heu'eu de te 'et'ouvé !!! **

**Toi aussi tou es heu'eux ? alo' clic clic clic sur le bouton ve't !!! il te le 'end'a bien !!**

**Yé t'aime !!!!!!!!!**

**(Alors heureux ? je sais, on ne s'attend pas vraiment à ce que ça se termine comme ça… Vous êtes d'accord avec Lena : tapez 1, Josh : tapez 2 !!!**

**Et alors à votre avis ? que va-t-il se passer ensuite ??? Pour un aperçu vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire… En tout cas le prochain… ben il promet !! lol)**


	17. Chapter 17: qui vire au cauchemar

**Bon ben vous l'avez deviné, j'ai eu un mois de mai chargé, de juin également… et puis des vacances et un certain manque de motivation… bref j'étais dans le creux de la vague… Je suis désolée d'avoir tant tardé, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. Je ne suis pas une machine à écrire et parfois, le courage manque. Mais ce que je peux vous promettre, c'est que je finirai cette histoire, je finis toujours ce que j'ai commencé ! Et l'histoire n'est pas finie !!!**

**Je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu à toutes vos reviews super sympas mais je vous réponds à tous : MERCI MERCI MERCI ! C'est ce genre de petites attentions qui vous poussent à continuer, qui vous disent : hé ho ça fait un bail que t'as pas posté, il serait temps !! bref, une petite lecture de review vous remet le pied à l'étrier ! (ça fait un peu pub de médoc pour la rentrée ! lol)**

**Vu que vous avez longtemps attendu, j'ai fait un chapitre dans lequel il se passe plein de choses !!! j'espère écrire la suite très bientôt (le mois de septembre reste une grande inconnue pour moi niveau masse de boulot… on verra !) **

**A bientôt et encore merci pour votre gentillesse et votre soutien !!**

**Disclaimer : comme d'hab, mis à part Lena et Josh…**

**********************************************************************************

**Chapitre 17 : … qui vire au cauchemar**

Qu'avais-je fait ? Qu'avais-je dit ? Je m'étais emportée, j'avais été injuste… Je pestais contre moi-même, j'avais tout gâché en m'emportant de la sorte… Pauvre Josh, nous n'en n'avions jamais parlé et…

Une branche craqua tout près…

« Josh ? »

Mon corps fut parcouru de frissons, je ne me sentais plus du tout en sécurité ici, toute seule, dans cette forêt immense… comment retrouver mon chemin ? Non mais il n'avait pas du partir bien loin, il ne m'aurait pas laissé toute seule ! Il va revenir dès qu'il se sera calmé… même si des deux c'était bien moi la plus énervée… fichu caractère !

Une légère brise fit une fois de plus craquer les branches des arbres environnants.

« Josh ? Reviens ! Ne me laisse pas la toute seule ! »

La légère brise se transforma soudainement en rafale qui éteignit d'un coup la quasi-totalité des bougies. Mon cœur s'emballa, ma respiration s'accéléra… Je ne distinguais plus grand chose dans cette pénombre.

Je me retournai vivement : quelque chose avait bougé dans ces broussailles. J'en étais persuadée : je n'étais pas seule. Là je commençais vraiment à paniquer :

« Josh c'est toi ? Arrête, tu me fais peur… » Ma voix se muait en un murmure.

Je frissonnai de nouveau, mais plus seulement de froid. Je me mis à sangloter, comme une petite fille perdue.

_Oh Josh, je suis vraiment désolée… ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie… j'ai peur, j'ai si peur…_

Mon esprit me jouait des tours, j'étais persuadée d'entendre des pas, tout près, si près… mais si c'était Josh, il me parlerait, il me consolerait… Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, je n'avais rien pour me défendre et si une bête venait à m'attaquer, ou pire…

Le buisson en face de moi, là, de l'autre côté de la petite clairière, il remuait. Ce n'était pas dû au vent, il y avait quelque chose, j'en étais sûre. Mes jambes tremblaient alors que je tentais de reculer tout doucement afin de m'éloigner le plus possible de ces broussailles menaçantes. Le cri d'un oiseau au loin me fit sursauter et je trébuchai lourdement sur une racine, tentant vainement d'amortir ma chute. Je gémis de douleur en découvrant mes poignets et mes coudes méchamment écorchés : il fallait que j'atterrisse dans des ronces… Je me mis à rire nerveusement en découvrant l'objet de mes frayeurs : un petit rongeur qui détala de sa cachette, certainement plus effrayé que moi.

« Lena ? Je t'ai entendu crier, ça va ? Je suis désolé, il fallait que je me calme, je… »

« Josh ne t'approche pas »

Josh venait de réapparaître, enfin, mais c'était loin de me soulager. Je constatai avec effroi que mes écorchures étaient douloureuses et poisseuses : je saignai.

« Lena, je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas. Je suis vraiment désolé. Tu as raison, il faut qu'on en parle, je suis d'ac… »

« Non Josh je suis sérieuse, reste où tu es ! »

« Mais je ne comprends pas, il faut bien que je te ramène, je… »

Il s'était interrompu de lui-même : venait-il de sentir l'odeur chaude et alléchante émanant de mes blessures ?

« Josh, ça va aller, va cherch… »

_Shhh, nous ne sommes pas seuls… ne bouge pas Lena, ne fait aucun bruit… Je n'aime décidément pas cette odeur…_

J'étais interloquée : de quelle odeur parlait-il ? Il ne s'était donc pas rendu compte que je saignais ? Quelle odeur a pu bien le distraire de celle de mon sang ? Un grognement répondit à ma question silencieuse : un grognement grave, tel un loup, une bête féroce chassant la nuit, un…

_Non Josh ! Ils sont dangereux ! Même Emmett s'en méfie !_

Mais Josh avait déjà adopté une position d'attaque et soudain il bondit vers le buisson qui me menaçait quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Nooooonnnn ! Josh ! »

J'entendais des bruits de lutte, des grognements gutturaux répondaient à ceux, bestiaux, du loup-garou tapi dans l'ombre. Du ou des loup-garous ? Combien étaient-ils ? Sûrement Josh n'aurait pas attaqué s'ils étaient trop nombreux… mais c'était un nouveau-né, il était si impétueux… J'étais paralysée de peur, tant pour lui que pour moi. Je ne savais que faire : nous étions partis sans prévenir personne et je le regrettais amèrement à présent. Comment appeler à l'aide ? Nous étions si loin et je n'avais pas de portable… Je poussai des petits cris effrayés en réponse à chaque gémissement de douleur, que ce soit ceux de Josh ou de la bête. J'étais désespérée : ils allaient s'entretuer !

L'image d'Edward vint alors à mon esprit : je ne connaissais pas l'étendue des ses pouvoirs mais peut-être était-il capable d'entendre nos pensées à distance ?

_EDWARD ! A L'AIDE !_

_Pff… idiote que je suis, comme si ça pouvait marcher…_ Pourtant, même si Edward ne m'avait certainement pas entendue, cet appel à l'aide avait du faire reprendre un tant soit peu ses esprits à Josh : il venait de réaliser qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il fallait me protéger… Il laissa alors fuir le loup sur lequel il semblait avoir le dessus pour revenir vers moi. Alors qu'il s'avançait dans la clairière, le clair de Lune révéla les griffures que lui avait infligées le loup-garou : sa chemise était en lambeaux, révélant son torse de demi-dieu. Et me voila de nouveau sous le charme de mon vampire de petit-ami, alors que mon poignet gauche, le plus touché, m'élançait à m'en faire gémir de douleur. Josh le remarqua :

« Lena ? Tu t'es fait mal ? Montre-moi. Où as-tu mal ? »

Josh avait gardé son comportement surprotecteur envers moi. Ses attentions m'auraient touchée s'il n'avait pas, entre temps, été transformé en vampire dont la simple vue du sang rend complètement fou.

« Josh, ne t'approche pas : je suis blessée » dis-je simplement : inutile de lui dire où regarder !

Il s'était immobilisé, telle une statue de marbre scintillant au clair de Lune. Seuls ses yeux reflétaient la panique qu'il ressentait. Il l'avait vu, le sang s'écouler de mes écorchures, et il luttait à présent un combat perdu d'avance : il ne voulait pas me faire de mal, j'étais sa Lena, son amour, mais le liquide chaud et poisseux l'appelait telle l'oasis attirant l'assoiffé perdu dans le désert.

Je déglutis difficilement, mes yeux vissés dans les siens. J'avais l'impression qu'à la seconde où je romprai ce contact visuel, c'en serait fini de moi. Je n'osais pas lui parler, de peur de rompre sa concentration. Nous restâmes tout deux ainsi pendant des minutes qui me parurent une éternité… Désespérée, je cherchais frénétiquement un moyen de nous tirer de là, lui comme moi. Mais personne ne viendrait, personne ne m'entendrait, j'étais seule avec celui que j'aimais, une solitude à laquelle j'aspirais depuis si longtemps et qui maintenant sonnait le glas de mon existence…

Puis, doucement, tout doucement, Josh fit un pas en arrière, dans un effort qui paraissait incroyable. Je laissai s'échapper un soupir de soulagement, sans pour autant rompre notre contact. Imperturbable, comme plongé dans un intense combat intérieur, Josh fit un deuxième pas en arrière, puis un troisième. J'osai alors murmurer :

« Va chercher des secours Josh… va prévenir Rosalie… et Carlisle… S'il-te-plaît Josh, je sais que tu peux le faire… Vas-y… »

Il resta immobile encore un long moment. Je commençais à me demander s'il m'avait entendue, quand il hocha très légèrement la tête. Je n'osai y croire. Mon cœur, qui semblait avoir ralenti sa course au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'allongeaient, reprit un rythme quasi normal. J'allais m'en sortir, nous allions nous en sortir… le cauchemar allait cesser… déjà Josh reculait de nouveau, toujours en me fixant du regard, comme si je l'hypnotisais. J'osai un sourire, plein d'encouragement et de tendresse, qu'il n'osa pas me rendre, hochant simplement de la tête à nouveau, comme s'il cherchait à se persuader lui-même de son départ.

Une légère brise fit voleter ses cheveux, révélant son beau visage d'adonis quand soudain son expression quasi sereine se mua en une grimace hideuse. Il poussa un grognement guttural dans lequel je cru comprendre un 'non' étouffé. Ses yeux, plus noirs que jamais, me fixaient avec une hargne que je n'avais jamais vu chez lui, me défiant de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu.

_Nous étions si près de réussir_, me surpris-je à penser, presque sereine dans la mort qui m'était à présent promise. Je lui fis un dernier sourire, cherchant à lui faire comprendre mon pardon, et je fermai les yeux, rompant le contact visuel qui semblait être la dernière barrière dressée devant le monstre tapi en l'être que j'aimais.

Alors que je l'entendis prendre appui avant de bondir, je murmurai dans un calme que je ne me serais jamais cru avoir : « Je te pardonne Josh ». Il m'étreignit comme un amant et son baiser se fit morsure : tandis qu'une douleur que je n'avais encore jamais ressenti m'envahit, plus atroce que jamais, je parvins à lui souffler : « Je t'aime ».

********************************************************************************

**Oulala, pitit fidèle, ça fait longtemps ! Yé été si occupé qué yé pas vou le temps passé !! mais yé té pas oublié et yéspè'e ké toi non plou !**

**Yé soui heu'eu d'êt'e de 'etou' et yatten tes commentai'es avec impatience ladidonc !**

**Oohh le joli bouton ve't ! hihihi**

**(Alors ?? ça vous a plu ? j'espère que l'attente valait le coup !**

**J'ai vu que vous étiez très partagé entre l'avis de Lena et de Josh, j'ai eu une multitude de 1, de 2 et même de 3 ! en ce qui me concerne, c'est 3 ! mais on s'en serait douté, j'aurais du mal à préférer un de mes perso à l'autre !!**

**Sinon, à votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ? (moi yé sais, moi yé sais, nananananè'eu … ) bon le ptit gou'ou le sait c'est déjà ça… et vous ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?)**


	18. Chapter 18: La douleur

**Hello !!! The come back !**

**Pour ceux qui lisent la traduction que j'ai commencé, c'est déjà moins une surprise, vu que je m'y suis remise il y a quelques semaines… Et ça m'a donné envie de m'y remettre pour ma fic aussi ! Bon, je ne vous promets pas encore un rythme soutenu (je préfère finir ma trad rapidement) mais ma fic n'est pas finie et surtout je ne la laisse pas tomber !**

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue longue pause… J'espère que ça ne vous a pas lassé, mais j'en ai bien peur vu que le dernier chapitre, qui soit-dit en passant me tenait bcp à cœur, n'a pas été très commenté… J'espère vraiment que celui-ci vous plaira !!!!**

**En tout cas un grand merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, me commentent, me mettent en fav ou en alert, ça me fait très plaisir, vous ne pouvez savoir à quel point !!!**

**Et puis merci aussi à Tali-Ange, Laura et Mrs Esme Cullen pour leurs reviews du dernier chapitre.**

**Bon, j'arrête là mes blablas, et vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, grand tournant de l'histoire !**

**Disclaimer : comme d'hab, mis à part Lena et Josh…**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : La douleur**

La douleur…

La douleur au sens le plus littéral, le plus brut, le plus viscéral…

La douleur qui s'insinuait dans chaque veine, dans chaque vaisseau, dans chaque cellule de mon corps… Je n'avais d'ailleurs plus aucune autre sensation de mon corps que par la douleur… chaque gémissement m'était insupportable, chaque respiration me coûtait un effort surhumain…

Et pourtant mon esprit se débattait, luttait pour ne pas sombrer, cherchait à capter la moindre odeur, le moindre bruit, le moindre signe qui lui prouverait qu'il était encore sur Terre, et non en Enfer…

…

Un hurlement… qui n'était pas le mien.

Parce que mon cerveau reconnut ce hurlement, mes yeux ont accepté de s'ouvrir, l'espace de quelques secondes. Ils perçurent l'herbe qui s'éloignait de mon visage, une mèche blonde qui l'effleura, mais aucun signe de l'être qui hurlait à la mort. Des bruits sourds de coups, et d'autres plus secs de branches arrachées mais déjà qui s'éloignaient à leur tour, couverts par celui du vent qui sifflait dans mes oreilles.

Je me sentis ballottée, j'avais peur mais une voix douce qui ne cessait de me parler parvint enfin à se faire comprendre par mon esprit embrumé.

« Je t'en prie Lena, il faut que »

…

« parce que tu »

…

« vivre »

…

« je veux que tu restes en vie »

Inutile de chercher à combler les trous, déjà une nouvelle vague de douleur m'envahit et me fit perdre connaissance.

…

Des cris éveillèrent mes sens saturés par la douleur : la voix mélodieuse de Rosalie appelait à l'aide…

…

Avec délicatesse, elle me déposa sur une surface moelleuse à l'odeur de cuir, rejointe très rapidement par celle du sang, de mon sang… _Oh mon dieu, je suis en train de mourir. _

Pendant un bref moment, la panique me gagna, alors que mon esprit comprit enfin ce qu'il s'était passé : j'allais mourir et je ne pouvais rien y faire… et j'avais si mal, si mal…

…

De nouveau je perçus des cris, mais cette fois-ci la voix mélodieuse était devenue enragée :

« Sauve-la ! Tu l'as fait pour Bella, je ne vois pas pourquoi cette fois-ci serait différente Carlisle ! » Etrangement je percevais mieux les sons ici, à l'abri de la forêt et de ses créatures mortelles.

Je ne distinguai pas la réponse de Carlisle, mais celle-ci n'avait pas dû plaire à Rosalie, qui gronda de plus belle :

« Mais il faut essayer ! Elle ne veut pas mourir, Carlisle, elle ne veut pas devenir un vampire ! Donne-lui le choix que tu ne m'as jamais laissé ! »

…

Mes muscles m'élançaient, mes veines étaient en feu, mais je voulais rester consciente, je voulais savoir ce qu'il se passait.

…

Quelqu'un débarqua dans le salon et interrompit la conversation. Comme pour répondre à une question silencieuse, une petite voix fluette annonça :

« Il a fuit dans la forêt. Jasper et Emmett sont à ses trousses pour l'empêcher d'attaquer quelqu'un d'autre… Edward les rejoindra après avoir reconduit Bella chez elle. »

Elle fit une pause, puis reprit l'air contrit :

« Carlisle, un loup-garou rôdait là-bas, il les a peut-être attaqué, et m'a empêché de prévenir ce qui s'est passé… Je suis vraiment désolée…»

« Tu n'y es pour rien Alice, tu… »

Mais je n'écoutai déjà plus leur conversation, les souvenirs jaillissaient comme autant de multiples poignards qui me transperçaient le corps. A ce moment, il m'était incapable de savoir ce qui était le plus douloureux : le venin vampirique courant dans mes veines, ou les souvenirs cauchemardesques de l'amour de ma vie se jetant sur moi pour me tuer et me vider de mon sang. Je me souvins d'avoir entendu une voix crier : « Non ! » juste avant que ses crocs ne me déchirent la peau. En fait, ils ne restèrent plantés dans ma chair que peu de temps, car une masse de muscle s'abattit sur Josh pour le faire lâcher prise. Ce devait être Emmett, et Jasper ne devait pas être loin. J'eus le temps de distinguer les silhouettes d'Alice et de Rosalie avant d'être terrassée par la douleur, l'adrénaline perdant peu à peu de son effet inhibiteur…

…

Un râle s'échappa de ma poitrine, le venin se rappelait à mon bon souvenir et redoublait d'ardeur à envahir la moindre parcelle de mon corps meurtri. Mes sens ne me répondaient plus, je perdais la notion du temps et de l'espace, je me retrouvais dans un noir absolu et silencieux tandis que je suffoquais de douleur.

…

Une main glacée frôla mon front, m'extirpant de cet enfer l'espace d'une seconde, une seconde où je parvins à comprendre Alice :

« Rosalie, elle va mourir si on ne fait rien… »

« Tu veux dire si on ne la mord pas ? Hors de question ! » Je sentis une masse glacée s'étendre sur mon ventre : Rosalie campait sur ses positions et faisait barrage de son propre corps.

Son contact glacé m'offrit un soulagement inattendu, inespéré. La douleur devint plus sourde, comme étouffée mais toujours présente, comme une bête féroce tapie dans l'ombre qui laisse du répit à sa proie avant de lui assener son dernier coup, mortel.

Tandis que Carlisle, Esmé, Alice et Rosalie se disputaient, mon corps était comme anesthésié mais mon esprit enrageait de ne pouvoir s'exprimer : c'était de ma vie dont ils débattaient là ! Personne ne se souciait donc de savoir ce que je voulais ?

Mais qu'est-ce que je voulais au juste ? Les choix qui s'offraient à moi étaient limités. Rosalie souhaitait me sauver, comme ils l'ont fait avec Bella, mais j'avais l'impression d'être dans un état bien plus critique, le cuir poisseux du canapé en était un bon indice. Carlisle et Alice voulaient également me sauver, mais pour ce faire, ils comptaient me changer en un des leurs… Devenir un vampire ? Il y avait une heure de cela, prendre une telle décision ne semblait pas à l'ordre du jour, et à présent c'était un cas de vie ou de mort, au sens le plus littéral ! Et finalement, ce n'était même pas moi qui aurais le fin mot de l'histoire… Comme elle me semblait… puérile… notre dispute… avec Josh à présent…

J'haletais de souffrance. Rosalie venait de se redresser, emportant avec elle la glace qui apaisait le feu qui me consumait de l'intérieur. La douleur reprenait ses droits. J'hurlais, comme jamais je ne m'en serais sentie capable…

…

Je voulais que ça cesse…

…

Il fallait que ça cesse…

…

_Non je n'ai plus peur de la mort, je l'accueille à bras ouverts ! _

…

_Pitié, achevez-moi, je n'en peux plus…_

…

« Lena ? »

…

_Assez… assez…_

…

« Lena ? Tu m'entends ? Concentre-toi sur ma voix… » Carlisle saisit mon visage entre ses mains… Je n'eus pour toute réponse que la force d'ouvrir mes yeux, qui ne voyaient plus rien…

« Lena, veux-tu qu'on te sauve ? Veux-tu qu'on te transforme en l'un des nôtres ? »

_Faites seulement que ça s'arrête… Pitié…_

« Lena, si tu es d'accord, cligne des yeux. Je sais que tu peux le faire, alors je t'en prie, cligne des yeux »

« Carlisle ! Elle va mourir ! » s'écria Alice.

« Attends Alice, on s'est mis d'accord, il faut qu'elle décide et qu'elle nous le fasse savoir. »

« Mais… »

Deux autres mains saisirent l'une des miennes, crispée sur le cuir du canapé.

« Lena, on ne peut plus attendre… Alors, cligne des yeux… s'il-te-plaît » murmura Rosalie avec tristesse.

Etait-ce le fait que, même elle, avait accepté cette idée ? Ou alors qu'ils veuillent tant me sauver de la mort ? Tenaient-ils à ce point à moi ? Je faisais donc vraiment partie de leur famille pour eux ? Et Josh ? Etais-je prête à l'abandonner à son sort, à le laisser seul à jamais ?

Au final, peu importe pourquoi je pris cette décision, mais maintenant, je savais ce que je voulais, je savais…

…

_Non, il ne faut pas lâcher, il faut que je leur réponde, il faut que je leur dise…_

Mais plus aucun de mes muscles ne me répondait, j'étais comme paralysée ! Il fallait que je cligne des yeux !

_Allez !_

« Lena ? »

_Clignez !!_

« Lena… »

_Allez ! Clignez !!!_

« C'est oui ! Je viens de le voir. Elle a pris sa décision, c'est oui… » s'écria Alice, à la fois soulagée et anxieuse : n'était-il pas trop tard ?

_Merci Alice…_ Je n'aurais jamais pu leur faire savoir ma décision sans ses visions… J'étais presque soulagée, ça allait bientôt se terminer, et je n'allais pas mourir. Enfin, pas vraiment.

_Mais qu'est-ce que… ?_ De nouvelles vagues de douleurs, se répandaient depuis mes poignets et mon cou… Je ne comprenais pas. N'étais-je pas sensée « mourir » ? Je pensais que ça allait se finir…

La bête féroce était de retour et elle s'apprêtait à me donner le coup de grâce. Je n'étais même plus capable de hurler, de me débattre… non, tout ce que mon corps fut capable d'exprimer, alors qu'il subissait d'affreuses tortures, c'était une larme qui roula sur ma joue.

…

Et ainsi s'éteignit la vie de Lena Hale, humaine.

…

…

Et ainsi débuta la vie de Lena Hale, vampire.

* * *

**Alors ? **

**Heureux ? **

**;)**


End file.
